Salvaje
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Candy White tiene la atención de todos por su belleza, incluso la del fascinante y solitario Albert Andrew al que todos temen y desprecian por ser un mestizo, mitad blanco, mitad comanche. Candy lo necesita para que salve a su hermana de los comanches y le propone un trato, el acepta aunque pone un precio muy elevado ¡El matrimonio! ¿Podrá Candy pagar ese precio por su hermana?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! **Queridas amigas aquí les traigo esta hermosa historia espero les guste y comenten como les platique con esta historia me identifico un poco con el carácter de los personajes de Candy y Albert mas con el de el espero la disfruten tanto como yo un abrazo grande.

**Summary:** Candy White tiene la atención de todos por su belleza, incluso la del fascinante y solitario Albert Andrew al que todos temen y desprecian por ser un mestizo, mitad blanco, mitad comanche. Candy lo necesita para que salve a su hermana de los comanches y le propone un trato, el acepta aunque pone un precio muy elevado ¡El matrimonio! ¿Podrá Candy pagar ese precio por su hermana?

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Nicole Jordan, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Salvaje**

**Argumento**

Un peligroso deseo...

Ella es Candy White, una belleza texana que consigue llamar la atención de todos los solteros del condado… incluido ese fascinante y solitario hombre al que ninguna dama se atreve a acercarse.

Él es Albert Andrew, un mestizo mitad blanco–mitad comanche, orgulloso, salvajemente apasionado… y prohibido. Y ahora Candy lo necesita para rescatar a su amada hermana, secuestrada durante una incursión comanche.

Albert está ansioso por poseer a esa belleza y acepta el trato… aunque pone un precio muy elevado, el matrimonio. Candy desesperada, aterrada e inmensamente atraída por ese salvaje que la quiere como esposa, se siente aturdida por la cruda sensualidad del mestizo y sin pensárselo dos veces, viajar con él a la peligrosa tierra comanche, arriesgándose a confiar en el hostil desconocido cuyo orgullo le hace mantenerse alejado… hasta que el abrasador fuego de su pasión destruye todos los límites y los marca a ambos con los lazos de un amor eterno.

**Prólogo**

_Texas, 1860_

No se había esperado un beso así. Su boca ardiente no tenía nada en común con las atenciones de un caballero. El beso era como él, firme, intenso, prohibido.

Sin rastro de ternura, la íntima intrusión de su lengua era como un hierro candente que le estuviera marcando la boca a fuego..., de forma exigente, posesiva. Una marca que enfatizaba el hecho de que no era un ser civilizado.

Candy recordó, aturdida, que, en efecto, no era una persona civilizada. Albert Andrew era el tipo de hombre al que una dama nunca se acercaría y mucho menos le permitiría ese tipo de libertades. Era un mestizo. Medio salvaje comanche. Había sido criado entre blancos, ciertamente, pero seguía siendo un salvaje.

La fiereza de su beso le resultaba excitante, pero también la asustaba. Tenía miedo de la sensualidad sin refinar, de la ferocidad apenas contenida que adivinaba en su interior. Había sido una imprudencia coquetear con un hombre tan peligroso. Porque había obtenido justo lo que había estado buscando. Tras meses de provocarlo, había logrado romper su férreo autocontrol. Pero no estaba preparada para su respuesta.

En su beso distinguió hambre y deseo, pero también enfado. Y era el enfado lo que la había sorprendido. Estaba furioso con ella por haberlo empujado a esa situación. Aunque tenía que admitir que su propia reacción también la había asombrado. No había esperado que el corazón se le desbocara ni que, de pronto, le costara tanto respirar. Ni que las piernas dejaran de sostenerla. No había previsto las arrolladoras sensaciones que la estaban invadiendo, especialmente el calor. El calor de la boca de Albert, el calor de su propia piel al ruborizarse, el calor que se había despertado en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Un calor que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la temperatura de la noche de agosto. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido. Se sentía como si no la hubieran besado nunca antes. Como si fuera completamente inocente en lo que a besos se refería.

Estaba temblando. ¿O era él? Notó su duro brazo sujetándola por la espalda mientras la otra mano, rugosa y llena de callos, le inclinaba el cuello para devorarla más profundamente.

Cuando Candy oyó que él gruñía con suavidad, un sentimiento de triunfo la invadió. Era una sensación embriagadora saber que podía afectar de aquella manera a un hombre. Y más, a un hombre como ése. Saber que podía hacerlo temblar y perder el control.

Volvió a sorprenderse cuando Albert suspendió el beso y la apartó bruscamente. La respiración agitada del mestizo le resonó con fuerza en los oídos ya que tenía la frente apoyada en la de ella mientras luchaba por recobrar el control. La estaba agarrando con tanta fuerza por los brazos desnudos que los dedos se le clavaban en la carne.

—¿Está satisfecha? —preguntó en voz baja, ronca y malhumorada—. ¿Se ha acalorado, madame? ¿Le parece excitante besar a un indio salvaje?

Confundida, Candy se echó hacia atrás y levantó la vista. Incluso en la penumbra podía distinguir sus rasgos. La lámpara que había dejado encendida en el porche trasero derramaba una luz dorada sobre el patio que iluminaba su cara de facciones fuertes y marcadas, del tono de la tierra tostada por el sol. Llevaba el pelo, rubio como el sol, recogido en una coleta, que aún estaba húmeda porque acababa de lavarse en la bomba de agua. Olía a jabón de afeitar, a cuero y a caballos. Era evidente que se había molestado en arreglarse para ella, que cumplía diecisiete años.

Pero no era ninguna de esas cosas lo que la mantenía clavada en el sitio, como hipnotizada. Eran sus ojos. En ellos había algo peligroso e indómito. Eran azules como el cielo, profundos, duros, sin rastro de miedo y con una intensidad amenazadora, como si fueran ascuas ardiendo. Mirarlos era como sostenerle la mirada a una tormenta a punto de estallar.

—Y bien, madame, ¿ha sido distinto? ¿Son los besos de un salvaje diferentes a los de sus sofisticados caballeros?

Pronunció la palabra «madame» con un tono de burla mal disimulado, sin el respeto debido a la hija blanca de un poderoso terrateniente de Texas. Y sin embargo, lo que más le dolió fue el desprecio con que pronunció el término «salvaje».

—Por favor, no...

—¿No, señorita White? —Él la agarró con más fuerza, hasta que sus senos encorsetados chocaron contra el duro pecho—. ¿No era esto lo que quería? ¿Lo que me estaba pidiendo?

Candy se estremeció. Albert iba demasiado de prisa. No podía manejarlo como manejaba a sus otros pretendientes, eso era evidente. No podía ser mucho mayor que ella, tal vez cuatro o cinco años. Parecía tener veintitantos. Y no obstante ya era un hombre y un hombre experimentado. No se parecía en nada a los niños que solían seguirla a todas partes, los muchachos con los que coqueteaba y a los que dominaba sin problemas desde que había empezado a usar faldas largas.

No había ni rastro de educación ni de delicadeza en él. Era esbelto como un junco, sin un gramo de grasa en todo el cuerpo, duro como una silla de montar y con un pecho ancho y robusto que la hacía parecer diminuta a su lado. Agarrada a él, era imposible no notar la solidez de sus músculos y la tensión en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en las manos, que la mantenían bien sujeta.

En un intento de aparentar más valor del que sentía, Candy se echó a reír.

—Bueno, sí, lo admito. Tenía curiosidad. Pero sólo porque te haya dejado robarme un beso, no te da derecho a...

—¿Robarle? —Albert soltó el aire con brusquedad—. No es así como yo lo recuerdo. Lo único que he hecho ha sido concederle su deseo de cumpleaños.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Él nunca la habría tocado si ella no lo hubiera animado. Candy llevaba meses tratando de llamar su atención, intentando que perdiera el control. Se había pasado todo el verano tentándolo con sonrisas secretas y miraditas disimuladas, coqueteando con sus otros pretendientes delante de él, a fin de despertar sus celos.

Pero Albert se había comportado como si fuera de piedra.

La había ignorado por completo, tanto que Candy pensó que iba a estallar. Lo que había empezado siendo despecho se había ido convirtiendo en deseo de venganza, en una necesidad insana de que él le mostrara el respeto y la atención que se merecía. Estaba decidida a acabar con su fortaleza y dominio a ponerlo de rodillas ante ella..., si se dejaba. Aunque, visto lo ocurrido, domesticar al fiero y semi-civilizado hombre que tenía ante ella no iba a resultar tan sencillo como en sus fantasías. Había tratado de atraerlo con sus encantos femeninos, pero le había salido el tiro por la culata, a juzgar por el temblor que la sacudía y por su respiración, aún entrecortada. Con un solo beso, Albert la había dejado alterada, insegura y sin defensas. Cuando él la soltó, tuvo que admitir que las únicas rodillas temblorosas eran las suyas.

Se agarró del columpio de cuerda que colgaba de la rama de un nogal. Al ver que se volvía, se preguntó si pensaba abandonarla.

—No te vayas —le rogó y ella fue la primera sorprendida al oírse.

Por un momento, Candy creyó que no iba a hacerle caso, pero lo que hizo fue apoyar el hombro en el tronco del nogal, como si acabara de decidir quedarse un poco más, contra su voluntad.

Candy soltó el aire, aliviada. Con movimientos vacilantes, se sentó en el columpio y extendió las faldas abultadas por la crinolina sobre el asiento de madera. El vestido de fiesta que estrenaba, de organdí rosa y puntillas venecianas, era extraordinariamente caro. Y lo más importante, era un vestido de adulta. Pero Albert no había hecho el menor comentario sobre su aspecto. Tampoco ella había esperado que lo hiciera. En raras ocasiones hablaba, aunque Candy no lo habría definido como un hombre callado. Era como si se estuviera conteniendo constantemente, como si guardara sus pensamientos y sentimientos negativos, esperando el momento adecuado para explotar.

—Soy un jodido idiota —lo oyó murmurar—. Si su padre nos encuentra aquí, no se conformará con azotarme.

«Tiene razón—pensó Candy mirando por encima del hombro hacia la gran casa de madera blanca, con esbeltas columnas que decoraban la planta baja—. Papá tendría una apoplejía si supiera que estoy a solas y a oscuras con un "salvaje asesino".»

Su padre llamaba a todos los indios «salvajes asesinos». Desde la horrible muerte de su esposa durante un ataque comanche trece años atrás, no soportaba estar cerca de uno. Normalmente, ni siquiera el hecho de que Albert Andrew fuera el mejor domador de caballos mesteños del estado habría sido motivo suficiente para permitirle pisar el rancho «Sky Valley», como tampoco lo habría sido la recomendación de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, un _ranger_ de Texas que había cuidado de Albert unos años después de la muerte de la madre del mestizo.

Pero Albert había salvado la vida del hermano de Candy Jimmy la primavera anterior durante el asalto a la diligencia en la que viajaba y gracias a eso había conseguido que lo contrataran como vaquero en el rancho. White criaba caballos y hasta ese momento, Albert había demostrado su valía una docena de veces, pero tal cosa no significaba que el otro lo considerara un hombre civilizado. Eso no pasaría nunca.

Su aspecto jugaba en su contra. «No es que no sea guapo», pensó Candy mirándolo de reojo. A pesar de la dureza de sus rasgos, resultaba un hombre muy atractivo. Y el tono de su piel era bronceada, no más que el de cualquier otra persona que pasara mucho tiempo al sol. Pero era innegable que corría sangre india por sus venas, tanto por sus altos pómulos como por el aspecto de su cabello era de color rubio pero le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y tenía una pequeña trenza en el. Candy sospechaba que lo llevaba tan largo a modo de desafío, como si pregonara a los cuatro vientos que era indio. Y los texanos no eran muy tolerantes con los indios orgullosos.

Evidentemente, su padre no había invitado a Albert a la fiesta para celebrar que cumplía diecisiete años. Él nunca habría permitido que un indio entrara en la casa y menos aún un comanche, aunque fuera mestizo. Había sido ella la que se había arriesgado a despertar las iras de su padre por hacer un hueco en la invulnerabilidad de Albert.

Hacía ya una hora que había acabado la celebración y los invitados habían regresado a sus casas y ranchos. Aquella mañana, Candy le había prometido a Albert que le guardaría un trozo de pastel de cumpleaños si iba después de la fiesta. Sin saber si él acudiría o no, lo había esperado nerviosa. El día y la noche se le habían hecho interminables. Confiaba en que ya que ella no parecía resultarle atractiva, al menos el pastel fuera una tentación lo bastante fuerte como para atraerlo.

Fuera por la razón que fuese, había acudido.

Sin embargo, tras aceptar el pedazo de pastel envuelto en una servilleta y guardárselo en el bolsillo, había murmurado su agradecimiento y se había girado para marcharse. En ese momento, la desesperación la había llevado a hacer la escandalosa propuesta, a cambio del pastel, quería un beso como regalo de cumpleaños. Albert le había dirigido una mirada larga e intensa antes de rodearla con sus brazos y cumplir su deseo.

—No ha respondido a mi pregunta, madame —dijo él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras se columpiaba, distraída.

—¿Qué..., qué pregunta?

—Sobre el beso. No me ha explicado en qué se diferencia de los besos de sus otros pretendientes.

Sin querer, Candy soltó la cuerda del columpio y se llevó los dedos a los labios. Seguían sensibles y húmedos por la pasión con que los había besado Albert. Aún notaba su sabor en la lengua. Debería conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta. Su beso no se parecía en nada a los besos castos y breves que les había permitido a algunos de sus pretendientes. Porque él era distinto. No tenía nada en común con ellos. Albert Andrew la había embelesado desde que había puesto un pie en «Sky Valley» la primavera anterior.

No podía explicar la fascinación que ejercía sobre ella, a menos que se debiera a la atracción del peligro que representaba. Lo que estaba claro era que el atractivo no tenía nada que ver con su encantadora personalidad. Era tan amable como un lobo solitario y el doble de desconfiado. Obviamente, le molestaba que le consideraran un salvaje. Sin embargo, nunca se disculpaba por sus orígenes. Al contrario, se envolvía en su orgullo como si fuera un escudo y desafiaba con la mirada a que lo llamaran mestizo.

Si a eso se le añadía su capacidad para hacerla sentir joven e inexperta, además de absurdamente incómoda, Candy no se explicaba su atracción hacia él. Ni siquiera parecía que ella le gustara. Se preguntó si los ojos azules como el cielo de Albert podrían leerle la mente. La estaba contemplando con aquella mirada suya tan penetrante, a la que parecía no escaparse nada, aunque, en realidad, le estaba mirando la boca, como si quisiera besarla otra vez pero no se diera permiso.

—No sabría decirlo —respondió finalmente, insegura, recordando el sabor de sus labios y la potencia de las sensaciones que habían despertado en ella—. Me falta experiencia para comparar.

El sonido que salió de los labios de Albert era mitad risa, mitad resoplido burlón.

—Colecciona corazones por diversión, señorita White. No me venga con pamplinas, madame.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarme «madame» con ese odioso tono de voz? —le exigió, cada vez más alterada por su mirada melancólica.

—Sí, por supuesto. Lo que desee, señorita White.

«La humildad no le sienta bien», pensó Candy. Apretando los dientes, alzó la cara hacia el cielo, por encima de las copas de los árboles. La noche era preciosa. Millones de estrellas brillaban sobre sus cabezas en el cielo negro y aterciopelado. A lo lejos se oían los grillos y las ranas toro, apareándose junto al arroyo. Era el marco perfecto, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella había planeado. El beso de Albert la había abrumado de tal manera que había hecho que se sintiera como una niña inocente jugando con fuego. Y ahora parecía que quería discutir con ella. No sabía por qué. Tal vez estaba furioso porque Candy había ganado su guerra particular y había demostrado que tenía poder sobre él.

—Sí, tal vez tenga razón, señorita White. «Madame» no es una palabra adecuada para usted. ¿Qué tal «princesa»?

Candy lo fulminó con la mirada. No le gustaba que se burlaran de ella.

—No soy ninguna princesa.

—Por supuesto que lo es —replicó él, mostrándole el entorno con un gesto de la mano—. Vive en su torre de marfil, protegida, colmada de lujos, apartada de los reveses y dificultades de la vida.

—¿Para qué has venido, entonces? ¿Sólo para insultarme?

—Como he dicho antes, soy un idiota.

Con un empujón de los pies calzados con zapatos de seda, Candy empezó a columpiarse bruscamente. Era verdad que su padre la malcriaba, al igual que sus tres hermanos mayores y que era admirada y cortejada por todos los caballeros solteros de buena familia del condado y de los condados vecinos. Y también era cierto que últimamente su conducta dejaba poco que desear. Pero eso se debía a que la única influencia estable en su vida, su hermana mayor Susana, había desaparecido. Susana, que había criado a Candy desde que ésta era un bebé, se había casado con un granjero el verano anterior y se había mudado a su granja en el norte de Texas. Candy la echaba muchísimo de menos. Sin ella, la vida era más difícil. Se sentía sola. Y no sólo eso. Ya no tenía a nadie que calmara sus inquietudes y sus miedos.

Albert tenía razón. Había llevado una vida de privilegio. La habían protegido, querido y mimado. Pero su mundo seguro se estaba desmoronando. Durante el largo y caluroso verano había habido rumores de guerra y secesión en los estados del sur, acompañados por animados debates sobre si Texas debería unirse a ellos o no. Sus propios hermanos estaban divididos por culpa del tema. Y la tensión política que separaba a su familia se repetía por todo el estado y parecía estar ganando impulso, como una manada de caballos desbocados. Sinceramente, había empezado a asediar a Albert para olvidarse de los problemas, para pensar en algo que no fueran sus miedos, pero una vez iniciado el asalto, no había sido capaz de parar.

Se preguntó qué pensaría el mestizo sobre la posibilidad de la guerra. Él era tan texano como cualquiera de ellos, en realidad, más. Había oído su historia de labios de su hermano Jimmy. Albert era originario de Austin. Su madre había sido una de las primeras colonas americanas de la zona antes de ser capturada por los comanches y de haber sufrido numerosas vejaciones. Los habían rescatado cuando él era todavía un bebé y a pesar de la indignación de los vecinos, Rosemary Andrew se había negado a renunciar a su hijo.

La vida de Rosemary como madre soltera de un hijo mestizo no debió de ser fácil, teniendo en cuenta que Austin se vanagloriaba de ser un bastión de rectitud. Aunque tuvo que ser aún más difícil para Albert crecer en medio de aquella hostilidad. Los texanos no hacían nada a medias. Cuando odiaban, lo hacían con todas sus fuerzas. Y odiaban a los comanches. Albert, con su carácter rebelde y orgulloso, empeoraba las cosas. Cuando tenía doce años, su madre murió y él se escapó y vivió con los comanches durante varios años. Candy lo entendía, pues eran la familia de su padre, pero mucha gente no se lo había perdonado. Más tarde había vivido en Round Rock, a unos ocho kilómetros de «Sky Valley», en el rancho de George Johnson, el _ranger _de Texas que le había ofrecido un empleo cuando había decidido volver a la civilización. Había pasado los últimos años capturando y domando caballos salvajes al oeste de allí. Su experiencia con los caballos lo convertía en un trabajador muy valioso para cualquier rancho.

—Nunca me has parecido un idiota —replicó ella con decisión.

—Bueno, sea como sea, no actúo como sus pretendientes, halagándola constantemente.

Candy sacudió la cabeza y con ella sus rizos rubios y brillantes. Era joven, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta del efecto que causaba en los hombres. Se la consideraba la mujer más bella del condado de Stuartiamson y como tal, se merecía el respeto de los varones o eso había creído hasta esa noche, cuando Albert la había confundido con sus fieros besos y se había reído de sus intentos por conquistarlo.

—¿Quieres decir que no me encuentras atractiva?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Pero no es preciso que le vayan recordando lo hermosa que es. No necesita que nadie alimente su vanidad.

Ahí se equivocaba. Su corazón femenino deseaba que se lo recordaran constantemente.

—¿No te ha gustado besarme?

—Me ha gustado, princesa. Lo que no me gusta es que me use como a un juguete.

Ruborizándose, ella apartó la mirada.

—No lo he hecho.

—¡Oh, sí!, claro que lo ha hecho. ¿Para qué, si no, me ha invitado esta noche? Lleva todo el verano esperando la oportunidad adecuada para arrinconarme.

¿Qué podía decir en su defensa? ¿Podía decir que no llevaba cinco meses vigilándolo de cerca, preguntándose cómo sería que él la mirara con deseo? Habría sido una mentira. Pero Albert se equivocaba si pensaba que ella sólo estaba interesada en poner a prueba su poder. Le había pedido que la besara porque lo deseaba más de lo que había deseado nada en mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, nadie te ha obligado a besarme. Si no querías, no tenías por qué hacerlo.

—Quería, princesa, claro que quería. No sería un hombre si no quisiera —replicó con una sonrisa burlona—. Lo que no quiero es ser uno más de su colección.

Candy sintió que esa sonrisa agridulce se le clavaba en el corazón. Hasta ese momento, nunca lo había visto sonreír, al menos no con una sonrisa sincera, de placer o de alegría. Se preguntó qué haría falta para conseguir una sonrisa sincera de Albert, qué haría falta para que mirara a una mujer —a ella, en concreto— con amor, en vez de con rebeldía o con melancolía. No lo sabía, pero no le importaría tratar de averiguarlo.

Ladeando la cabeza, suavizó la expresión y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿De verdad me consideras tan vanidosa y superficial?

—No creo que quiera una respuesta sincera a esa pregunta.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior.

—Pues me parece muy mezquino echarme en cara mis circunstancias. No puedo evitar haber tenido una vida fácil, a salvo de las desgracias.

El silencio que siguió fue más elocuente que cualquier palabra. Incómoda, Candy cambió de tema. Bueno, también para satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Te has burlado de mí por mi falta de experiencia. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Dónde aprendiste a besar así?

—No quiere saberlo.

—¡Oh, sí!, sí quiero. Y deja de decidir por mí lo que quiero y lo que no quiero.

—De acuerdo. Lo aprendí de una de las putas de Georgetown a la que no le importó acostarse con un piel roja.

—¡Oh! —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Usted ha preguntado, princesa.

—Pero ¡no tenías que responder eso! No se dicen esas cosas delante de una dama —lo reprendió ella, aunque era muy consciente de que su protesta sonaba muy tonta.

Él levantó la comisura de los labios, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Has besado a muchas damas?

—Si lo hubiera hecho, no sería muy caballeroso por mi parte admitirlo, ¿no cree? —Albert hizo una pausa—. Porque eso es lo que quiere, ¿no? Un caballero.

—Me gusta que los hombres se comporten con educación y caballerosidad, sí. Mi hermana me enseñó a apreciar los buenos modales.

—Estoy seguro. La señora Susana le daba mucha importancia a esas cosas. Me apuesto lo que sea a que podría escribir un libro sobre el tema. Recuerdo cuando era un niño y trabajaba en las caballerizas. La señora Susana nunca me miraba a la cara. Era como si fuera invisible para ella. O mejor dicho, como si fuera excremento de caballo, que los miras sólo porque no quieres pisarlos. Un ejemplo de buena educación, sin duda.

Tensándose ante tal muestra de sarcasmo, Candy saltó en defensa de su hermana.

—Susana no pretendía ofenderte. Estaba asustada porque eres medio comanche. No podía olvidar la muerte de nuestra madre.

—¿Y usted sí?

Candy reflexionó un poco antes de responder.

—Yo era pequeña cuando sucedió. No lo recuerdo tan bien como ella. Pero no creo que sea justo culparte por algo que hizo otra persona.

—¿Puede saberse por qué pierde el tiempo con alguien como yo, princesa? ¿Le da lástima el salvaje mestizo? ¿O está poniendo en práctica sus últimos trucos para ver si puede domesticarme?

Candy se ruborizó. Las palabras de Albert estaban demasiado cerca de la realidad. Se refugió en la indignación.

—¿Quieres dejar de referirte a ti con esa palabra?

—¿Cuál? ¿«Salvaje»? ¿«Mestizo»? ¿Por qué? Es lo que soy.

—Puede. Pero ¡no hace falta que vayas restregándonoslo por la cara como si fuera una condecoración! ¡O un trapo rojo delante de un toro!

Albert entornó los ojos, azules como el cielo y Candy supo que se había vuelto a enfadar, pero le trajo sin cuidado. Si él no se mordía la lengua, iba a tener que escuchar algunas verdades.

—Además —insistió en un tono más calmado—, no me pareces un salvaje. Y no me importa si eres medio indio.

—Importaría si viniera con intención de cortejarla.

La sonrisa de Candy se le heló en los labios. Una cosa eran un par de besos robados y otra muy distinta un cortejo.

—Sí, claro, en ese caso sí que importaría. Papá nunca lo aprobaría...

—¿Y usted? ¿Qué opinaría?

Ella guardó silencio. Su opinión no tenía ninguna relevancia, aunque algo tan impensable le resultara atractivo, aunque en secreto se preguntara cómo sería experimentar la pasión en brazos de Albert. No obstante, pese a que pudiera resultar emocionante domesticar a un hombre como él, nunca lo comprobaría. Era imposible.

—No siempre seré un jornalero —dijo él ante el silencio de Candy—. Algún día tendré dinero suficiente para comprar mi propia tierra. Pero... —añadió, haciendo una pausa antes de seguir hablando en voz más baja— eso tampoco sería suficiente, ¿me equivoco? Un hombre como yo nunca podría aspirar a la mano de una princesa como usted.

Candy percibió resignación en su voz, amargura, dolor y quiso negarlo, pero hubiese resultado absurdo. Era una de las verdades de la vida que las jóvenes de buena familia no se casaban con mestizos, sin importar la posición de éstos ni sus contactos en la sociedad de los blancos. Lo que cualquiera de los dos deseara no tenía importancia. Le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

—Aunque de ilusión también se vive a veces —dijo como si se hubiera olvidado de que ella estaba allí.

Al cabo de un momento se echó a reír, con dureza, sin pizca de humor y sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera negar sus palabras.

—¿Qué me importan a mí las pomposas costumbres de los blancos? —murmuró.

Su voz había sonado cínica y burlona, pero a Candy le pareció que era un disfraz que se ponía para disimular lo mucho que le importaba ser un marginado. Él volvió a dirigirle una de sus miradas despectivas y en ese momento, la intuición femenina de Candy le dijo que esa actitud no era más que una máscara tras la que escondía su vulnerabilidad.

El silencio se prolongó un tiempo. Aunque sonaba absurdo, Candy habría jurado que era capaz de sentir lo que él pensaba, lo que deseaba. La cara de Albert parecía tallada en piedra, no expresaba ninguna emoción, pero ella sentía su dolor.

Muy lentamente, como si fuera sonámbulo, se separó del nogal y con el andar silencioso de un auténtico indio, se acercó al columpio y con una mano, lo detuvo. Candy permaneció inmóvil, interrogándolo con la mirada.

Como respuesta, él le ofreció la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

Alarmada por la intensidad de su mirada, apoyó una mano en su pecho para mantenerlo a distancia.

—Quería un beso de cumpleaños, ¿no? —dijo él en voz baja.

—Sí, pero ya..., tú ya... Llevo fuera demasiado tiempo. Alguien podría venir a buscarme.

—¿Está asustada, princesa?

Candy no respondió porque se había quedado sin respiración.

Albert levantó una mano hasta el pecho de la joven, cubierto por varios rizos color rubio. Con mucha suavidad, casi con reverencia, los apartó y el cuello quedó al descubierto. Abriendo los dedos, le sujetó la garganta y el mentón.

—Si no puedo tenerlo todo... si lo único que se me permite es soñar..., quiero un buen recuerdo.

Candy vio que los ojos del hombre ardían de deseo y se contagió de su fuego abrumador. Insegura, pero con avidez, levantó la cara, ofreciéndole los labios. Lo deseaba tanto como él. Quería darle un beso que pudiera recordar, porque Albert no sería el único que tendría que vivir del recuerdo de ese beso.

Notó el errático latido de su corazón bajo los dedos masculinos mientras él le cubría los labios con los suyos y empezaba a moverlos con insistencia. No era un beso suave, pero tampoco tan salvaje como el anterior. Era un beso hambriento, solitario y descarnado, con un punto de ternura que no había estado presente en el primero.

Un escalofrío de placer y de deseo le recorrió la espalda. Eso era lo que había esperado de él. Esa vinculación agridulce que la hiciera sentir como una mujer, que la hiciera sentirse deseada por ese hombre fuerte, orgulloso, prohibido...

—¡Qué demonios!

La exclamación, a espaldas de Candy la asustó tanto que dio un brinco. Suspendiendo el beso, se volvió y vio que su hermano Jimmy bajaba los escalones del porche y avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar ni a explicarse, Jimmy la agarró del brazo y la apartó de Albert con tanta violencia que estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas.

Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que el mestizo daba un paso hacia ella mientras soltaba una palabrota, pero Jimmy se interpuso entre los dos y le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo envió volando al suelo.

No permaneció allí mucho tiempo. Con gran agilidad, rodó y se puso de pie de un salto, encogiendo la espalda para protegerse. Al levantar los brazos, Candy vio el brillo del cuchillo que había aparecido de repente en la mano derecha de Albert.

Soltó un grito. Quería hacer algo, interponerse entre los dos hombres, pero el miedo no la dejaba moverse.

Jimmy no se atemorizo.

—¡Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hermana! —exclamó con los puños apretados.

—¡Ji..., Jimmy para! —dijo Candy recuperando la voz—. Déjalo. Puedo explicarlo.

—Candy métete en casa. ¡Ahora mismo!

—¡No! No lo entiendes.

—Manténgase al margen de esto, señorita White —la interrumpió Albert.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente —replicó Jimmy—. Te ha puesto las manos encima.

—No.

Candy estuvo a punto de gritar al ver que su hermano avanzaba hacia el cuchillo, pero el sonido de la puerta trasera al cerrarse hizo que todos guardaran silencio. Candy se volvió hacia la casa, frenética y vio a su padre en el porche, flanqueado por sus otros dos hermanos, Tom y Anthony.

De un vistazo, John White distinguió el cuchillo en manos de Albert y se tensó de furia.

—Sabía que no podía fiarme de ti, demonio. Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo, ¿me oyes?

Candy vio que Albert también se tensaba y agarraba el cuchillo con más fuerza.

—¡Papá, no!

—Cállate, Candy. Tienes diez minutos, Andrew. Recoge tus cosas y sal de mis tierras, o iré a buscar el látigo y te daré una paliza que no olvidarás.

—Papá —insistió Candy pero Jimmy la interrumpió, apretándole el brazo.

—¡Cállate, Candy! —le ordenó al oído—. Ya está bastante furioso. Si descubre que Albert te ha tocado, lo matará.

Candy miró a su padre. Su hermano tenía razón. John White sentía un odio enfermizo hacia los indios después de lo que le habían hecho a su esposa. Si se enteraba de que Albert la había besado, no se conformaría con darle una paliza. Aunque fuera ella quien le hubiera pedido el beso no tendría ninguna importancia.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿No me has oído, bastardo piel roja? —gritó John White.

Albert enderezó la espalda lentamente, sin que sus rasgos bronceados, que parecían tallados en piedra, mostraran emoción alguna.

—No volverás a trabajar en este rancho. Y me aseguraré de que no te den trabajo en ningún otro de esta zona de Texas.

Candy dirigió una mirada suplicante a su hermano.

—Jimmy por favor. Tienes que hacer algo.

El joven intervino, incómodo,

—Papá, tal vez te estés precipitando. Sólo hemos tenido una diferencia de opinión...

—Te estaba amenazando con un cuchillo. ¿Te parece poca razón para despedirlo?

—Pero a lo mejor...

—¡Cállate, hijo! —exclamó John White—. No pienso tener un salvaje asesino en mis tierras, amenazándonos con cortarnos el cuello cada vez que se le ocurra. Ya me has oído, Andrew. Te quedan nueve minutos.

El tono de voz de White no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo irrevocable de su decisión. Candy supo que nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión. Sería inútil intentarlo. Al menos, mientras le durara el enfado. Tal vez a la mañana siguiente podría convencerlo. Se volvió hacia Albert y le dedicó una mirada agónica. Estaba solo, en la oscuridad, apartado de los demás, con los puños muy apretados, desafiantes.

Todo era culpa suya, lo sabía. No había pensado en las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. Su vanidad y su egoísmo habían llevado hasta esa situación. Sólo había pensado en sus propios deseos y Albert estaba pagando el precio. Había perdido el trabajo y la dignidad. Le había hecho mucho daño. No podría culparlo si la odiara. Alargó una mano hacia él en una muda súplica.

Él la estaba observando sin inmutarse. Bruscamente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los cuartos donde dormían los jornaleros.

—¡Albert, por favor! —lo llamó Candy.

El hombre se tensó al oírla y se detuvo, aún de espaldas a ella.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho...

Finalmente, se volvió. Podría haber partido piedras con la mirada.

—No se moleste, princesa. Debería haber sabido que jugar a sus jueguitos me traería problemas.

—¡Candy entra en casa!

Ella ignoró la orden de su padre. Se quedó mirando cómo Albert se alejaba, sumida en un torbellino de emociones. Llevándose los dedos a los labios, recordó el sabor de sus besos y el odio amargo que había visto en sus ojos antes de que desapareciera en la noche.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Nicole Jordan, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Salvaje**

**Capitulo 1**

_Texas, 1865_

Siempre resultaba doloroso que un sueño llegara a su fin, incluso cuando era un sueño imposible.

Con la mandíbula muy apretada, Albert Andrew hizo salir a su caballo alazán del camino rocoso y empezó el lento descenso hacia el rancho de los White. Había jurado no volver a poner un pie en aquel lugar, pero la carta de Candy lo había atraído contra su voluntad, «No espero que me perdones, pero espero que escuches mi ruego».

Albert levantó la comisura de los labios componiendo una sonrisa ladeada mientras tiraba de las riendas. ¿Estaría a punto de volver a caer en su trampa de seda?

A excepción de la pintura, más gastada, el edificio estaba tal como lo recordaba. Era una elegante casa colonial blanca de dos plantas. Unas delgadas columnas de roble sostenían un porche delantero y otro trasero. Estaba techada con tablones traídos de Austin. Más allá se alzaban las colinas de «Sky Valley». La tierra agreste se extendía hasta el horizonte, árida y hermosa, salpicada de bosques y zonas de ricos pastos, repletas de ganado salvaje y manadas de caballos a medio domar.

Albert trató de contemplar la escena con indiferencia, pero fracasó. Era el tipo de paisaje que se metía en el alma de un hombre y se había metido en la suya.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el cielo azul, sin nubes, resplandeciente por el sol de septiembre. John White le había puesto el nombre de «Sky Valley» porque el amplio cielo texano parecía estar al alcance de la mano.

Pero ahora John White estaba muerto. El corazón le había fallado después de perder a dos hijos que habían luchado por defender la Confederación.

Albert no sentía ninguna lástima por él. Para White, sólo había sido un salvaje asesino, alguien que merecía menos respeto que el polvo del camino. Las vergonzosas palabras que le había dirigido al despedirlo aún le resonaban en los oídos. Todavía no le había perdonado que lo hubiera echado del condado. Pero Albert se había atrevido a tocar a la hija de White y había pagado por su osadía.

Y Candy... Era casi imposible que pudiese haber hecho cambiar a su padre de opinión, pero ni siquiera lo había intentado. Lo había abandonado a su suerte.

El amargo resentimiento aún le quemaba las entrañas.

Había tenido un sueño. Se había jurado que un día ganaría tanto dinero, poder y respeto que su sangre comanche no importaría, que un día podría pedir la mano de su princesa.

—¡Maldito imbécil! —murmuró.

Soñar volvía a un hombre vulnerable, lo debilitaba.

Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de soñar con una cálida noche de agosto y con la niña que había abrazado durante unos instantes. El beso era un recuerdo borroso, pero, aún tenía el poder de alterarlo profundamente.

Paseó la vista por el valle, con la mente inmersa en los recuerdos del deseo que había sentido por Candy White. Candy..., una niña con la piel tan blanca y suave como pétalos de magnolia, la voz dulce como la miel y una risa tan musical como el viento entre los árboles. Ella era todo lo que él no había tenido, lo que había deseado siempre. Representaba todo aquello a lo que había aspirado en la vida, un hogar, una familia, posición, ser aceptado por la sociedad... Pero también simbolizaba todo lo que odiaba, el mundo de los blancos que lo había rechazado y había convertido la vida de su madre en un infierno.

Siendo niño, solía ocuparse de los caballos del padre de Candy cuando la familia White iba a pasar el día al pueblo. Ya entonces Candy era muy coqueta. Siempre iba vestida con lazos y volantes. Era tan femenina y delicada que le dolía el corazón de ver algo tan bonito. No habían hablado en aquella época, pero a veces le sonreía. Nunca lo había mirado con desprecio como hacían otros blancos, blancos como el padre o como su hermana, Susana.

Más tarde, al ir a trabajar al rancho de John White había descubierto lo superficial y cruel que Candy podía llegar a ser.

Había procurado apartarse de su camino. A los dieciséis años, Candy era testaruda y muy hermosa, con una merecida reputación de rompecorazones. Durante meses la había visto coquetear y tratar de seducir a todos los hombres que se ponían a su alcance. La había visto rodeada de su corte de rendidos admiradores, todos con los ojos encendidos de fascinación y lujuria. Albert no era mejor que ellos. Candy era egoísta, infantil y malcriada, pero la deseaba tanto que le dolía.

«¿Es posible superar el primer amor?»

Al principio, cuando ella se había fijado en él, no podía creérselo. Tenía que estar muy aburrida para poner los ojos en el jornalero mestizo. O tal vez sintiera curiosidad por ver si sus técnicas de seducción también funcionaban con alguien como él. Sus coqueteos habían sido muy inocentes, pero habían resultado tan crueles como cualquier burla o insulto que hubiera recibido a lo largo de su vida. Ella no había sido consciente de haberle estado rompiendo el corazón poco a poco. Lo había hecho soñar con cosas que hasta ese momento habían quedado totalmente fuera de su alcance. Había jugado con él sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin importarle quién resultara herido por el camino. Y él había sido tan idiota que se lo había permitido.

Porque había sabido desde el principio lo arriesgado que era acceder a reunirse con ella en plena noche, ceder a sus provocaciones y besarla. Ya en aquel momento, su única defensa contra Candy había sido el enfado y se había sentido furioso consigo mismo por ser incapaz de resistirse a la tentación. Se había odiado por ser débil, por darle poder, por permitir que lo conquistara, que lo volviera loco de deseo, por dejar que lo manipulara con sus encantos femeninos, unos encantos a los que ningún hombre con sangre en las venas se podría haber resistido.

Juró por lo más sagrado que no cometería de nuevo el mismo error. No permitiría que volviera a clavarle las garras. Había aprendido la lección. En los cinco años que se había mantenido apartado, la había olvidado.

Aun así, no quería tentar a la suerte. Desde que había regresado a Round Rock cuatro meses atrás para encargarse de las caballerizas que George Johnson le había dejado en herencia, se había mantenido alejado de Candy.

Sin embargo, no había podido evitar verla a distancia. Candy White ya no era una niña. Se había convertido en una elegante dama. Y ahora ya no era tan orgullosa.

«Ahora que me necesita», pensó, sonriendo con cinismo.

Albert se llevó una mano al pecho, donde su carta le quemaba en el bolsillo del chaleco. «No espero que me perdones, pero espero que escuches mi ruego», recordó.

Ahora que lo necesitaba, estaba dispuesta a hablar con él. Cinco años sin saber nada de ella y esperaba que justo en esos momentos él acudiera corriendo.

La furia volvió a apoderarse de Albert. Sentía rabia por su posición social inferior, por la intolerancia que lo mantenía siempre en la periferia de la sociedad de los blancos, rabia por haber sido expulsado de ese rancho cinco años atrás.

Y la furia tenía efectos devastadores sobre las personas. Les endurecía el corazón.

Entonces, el relincho del caballo interrumpió sus pensamientos y los hizo añicos. Con un golpe de riendas, dirigió la montura hacia la casa.

Sabía lo que Candy quería de él, lo que no sabía era qué iba a responderle.

Rodeó la vivienda y se acercó por detrás, por la parte del río, explorando los alrededores con la mirada. Las edificaciones propias de cualquier rancho —el granero, el corral de piedra, el cercado al aire libre, los barracones de los vaqueros, el gallinero, la vaquería, el cobertizo de las herramientas— mostraban signos de abandono. No le extrañó. La mayor parte de los hombres en buenas condiciones físicas habían partido al frente y las mujeres se habían quedado al cargo de todo.

Muchos de esos hombres estaban reunidos en ese momento en el patio trasero, sentados en carretas, calesas o en sus caballos.

Albert se detuvo a una distancia prudencial. Al parecer, había llegado en medio de una discusión. Reconoció al hombre de pelo castaño que, apoyado en unas muletas, no dejaba de hablar desde el porche, rogando ayuda a los congregados con un discurso apasionado. A Jimmy White le faltaba media pierna izquierda, pero eso no le granjeaba tantas simpatías como hubiese sido de esperar ya que la había perdido luchando por la Unión, a pesar de haber nacido en un estado partidario de la Confederación.

Pero al ver a la hermana de Jimmy a su lado ya no tuvo ojos para nadie más. Candy tenía un aspecto noble y vulnerable con el vestido negro de manga larga que indicaba que seguía de luto por su padre y sus hermanos.

A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, Albert no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara. Incluso desde lejos era imposible no darse cuenta de que la preciosa niña de cinco años atrás se había convertido en una mujer impresionante. Sus recuerdos, por potentes que fueran, no le hacían justicia.

Algunas cosas, como el color de su cabello rubio con reflejos no habían cambiado, pero otras sí. En vez de llevarlo suelto formando lustrosos tirabuzones, lo llevaba recogido en un moño y cubierto por una redecilla negra. Los ojos verdes que podían brillar como esmeraldas estaban apagados y miraban a la multitud, solemnes y sombríos. Le pareció que había perdido peso. Tenía las manos, delgadas y muy blancas, sujetas ante el regazo para ocultar el nerviosismo. Sus labios —esos labios rosados y suaves que había tenido el privilegio de besar una calurosa noche de verano— no sonreían.

El recuerdo de esos labios le hizo volver la cabeza hacia la nogal que crecía en un extremo del patio. El columpio de madera seguía en el mismo sitio, inmóvil, sin vida, testigo silencioso de lo que había pasado aquella noche.

—Gracias por venir.

Albert se tensó al oír las palabras pronunciadas en voz baja. No se sentía orgulloso de haber permitido que un hombre se le acercara sin darse cuenta. Volviéndose en la silla de montar, se encontró con unos ojos miel que lo miraban con seriedad.

Arthur Kelly que había sido jornalero como él, era ahora el capataz del rancho White. Alto y delgado, con el pelo castaño oscuro y unas cuantas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, Arthur era unos diez años mayor que Albert. Honesto, agradable y nada dado a juzgar a los demás, era uno de los pocos hombres que se habían ganado su respeto.

—La señorita Candy se alegrará de que hayas podido venir.

Albert asintió y se volvió hacia los reunidos para seguir la discusión.

—Me temo que las cosas no van muy bien —añadió Arthur con su voz tranquila—. Nadie se ha puesto de nuestro lado. Lo sienten y eso, pero la señora Susana no es parte de sus familias. Ahora que la guerra ha acabado, lo único que quieren es vivir tranquilos.

Como si pretendiera ilustrar las palabras de Arthur, un hombre mayor, que parecía ser el cabecilla de la oposición, habló otra vez,

—Jimmy tienes que entenderlo. Todos estamos deseando poder ocuparnos de nuestros ranchos. Reparar las granjas, los cercados...

Albert lo reconoció, era Peter Walter, uno de los líderes de la comunidad. Había otros hombres que no conocía, pero que obviamente compartían la opinión de Walter.

—Nos estás pidiendo que abandonemos a nuestras familias —añadió otro hombre—. Son tiempos difíciles. ¿Quién va a proteger a los nuestros de los bandidos mientras estemos fuera?

—Sí, no sería una expedición corta —intervino un tercero—. Hay casi quinientos kilómetros hasta el territorio indio.

—Siento mucho frustrar tus esperanzas, Jimmy —dijo Walter—, pero las posibilidades de encontrarla son muy pequeñas. Y en el caso poco probable de que estuviera viva, no iba a ser fácil traerla de vuelta. Una vez que los comanches capturan a alguien, no lo sueltan fácilmente. Seguro que acabarían por matarnos a todos.

—Sé que será peligroso —replicó Jimmy a quien se le estaba acabando la paciencia— y tienen todo el derecho del mundo a tener miedo, pero...

—A mí no me da miedo ningún indio —le interrumpió otro hombre—. Ya los perseguí una vez, después de que perpetraran una masacre. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea tan idiota como para ir buscando pelea con ellos.

—Además, están muy lejos. No podemos permitirnos estar tantos días fuera de casa, no con tan pocas garantías de éxito.

Peter Walter volvió a hablar,

—Jimmy hijo, nos pides demasiado.

—¿Es demasiado? —lo interrumpió éste—. Yo lo haría por ustedes si hubieran capturado a su hermana.

—Eso lo dice el hombre que se volvió contra los suyos durante la guerra —murmuró alguien.

Jimmy se tensó y entornó los ojos.

—Hice lo que me pareció más correcto, que es lo mismo que hicieron ustedes. Obrar según me mande la conciencia, pero les ruego que ayuden a mi hermana. Si no quieren hacerlo por mí, háganlo por la memoria de mi padre y mis hermanos. Ellos estaban en su bando.

El silencio que siguió a su apasionada discurso habló por sí mismo.

Tras unos momentos eternos, intervino su hermana, a la que se veía llena de angustia.

—Mañana partiremos hacia Fort Belknap. Espero que alguno de ustedes sea tan amable de acompañarnos.

Lentamente, los ojos de Candy fueron recorriendo las caras de los reunidos. A medida que sus miradas se encontraban, todos bajaban la vista, como si se sintieran incómodos ante la intensidad de su mirada verde.

Albert sonrió por la ironía de la escena. Muchos de esos hombres eran los mismos que solían seguirla como perritos falderos, ansiosos por concederle todos los caprichos. De hecho, no dudaba de que, si se lo proponía, lograría convencerlos uno a uno.

A su lado, Arthur soltó una maldición.

—La señorita Candy iba a pedirte que asumieras el mando de la patrulla, pero, a este paso, me parece que no vamos a reunir una patrulla que liderar.

Albert no respondió porque Candy acababa de darse cuenta de su presencia. La vio sobresaltarse ligeramente, aunque se recuperó en seguida. Pero muchos de los presentes siguieron la dirección de su mirada y se dieron cuenta, al fin, de que estaba allí.

—¡Vaya, vaya!, nuestro indio particular ha vuelto —comentó una voz burlona.

Todos los ojos se clavaron en Albert.

—Así es —replicó él—. ¿Algún problema, Leagan?

El hombre, un tal Neil Leagan, lo fulminó con la mirada.

Peter Walter fue el primero en romper el tenso silencio,

—Deberías pedirle a Andrew que vaya a buscar a tu hermana, Jimmy. Probablemente tenga más suerte que el resto de nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, ha sido su gente la que se ha llevado a Susana.

—Pienso hacerlo —dijo Jimmy eligiendo las palabras con cuidado—. Agradezco que el señor Andrew haya tenido la amabilidad de responder a nuestra invitación. Bienvenido, señor Andrew.

—Ah, ¿ahora se llama señor Andrew? —se burló Neil Leagan—. ¿Ahora haces tratos con salvajes, Jimmy?

—¡Cállate, Leagan! —exclamó Jimmy—. Haría tratos con el demonio en persona para rescatar a mi hermana.

Leagan se echó a reír sin ganas.

—No es tan mala idea. Sólo un indio estaría tan loco como para entrar en territorio comanche.

Albert se tensó y su cara perdió toda expresión. Como de costumbre, las burlas e insultos no le dolían tanto como el hecho de que hablaran de él como si no estuviera presente. Pero las dos cosas unidas despertaron viejos resentimientos.

Examinó a los presentes con una mirada glacial, devolviéndoles el desprecio con que lo habían recibido.

—Avísame cuando estés listo para pactar con el diablo.

Tirando de las riendas, hizo retroceder al alazán varios pasos antes de darse la vuelta y salir cabalgando sin mirar atrás. Oyó que Arthur soltaba otra maldición y le pareció que Candy lo llamaba, pero en aquel momento todo le daba igual. Que White y sus secuaces se espabilaran con sus problemas. Le daba igual. Susana podía pudrirse en cautiverio si de él dependía. Le importaba todo un carajo.

Candy salió corriendo tras Albert. Tenía que disculparse por el horrible modo en que lo habían tratado, sobre todo si quería convencerlo para que la ayudara. En vez de tomar el camino largo, acortó por dentro de la casa, con la esperanza de alcanzarlo antes de que llegara a la carretera principal.

Levantándose las faldas, bajó los escalones del porche a la carrera y atravesó el prado de hierba alta. Lo vio acercarse a la hilera de robles que flanqueaba la carretera.

—¡Albert! ¡Espera, por favor!

Al principio parecía que iba a ignorarla, pero cuando lo llamó de nuevo, él tiró de las riendas y se detuvo.

No se volvió. Se quedó sentado, muy rígido. No parecía estar muy dispuesto a escuchar ni a perdonar.

Cuando llegó a su lado, le faltaba el aliento. Llevaba el corsé demasiado apretado para ese tipo de actividades. Se quedó quieta junto al alazán, tratando de recobrar el resuello con una mano apoyada en el corazón.

—Albert..., por favor..., lo siento mucho... —logró decir—. Neil Leagan no tenía ningún derecho... Ha dicho cosas horribles.

Al volverse hacia ella, Candy vio el odio que hacía arder sus ojos azules. Era la misma mirada que le había dirigido cinco años atrás, el mismo enfado. Al parecer, no había olvidado lo que había pasado. No había olvidado que ella lo había tentado hasta que la había besado, ni que luego lo habían despedido por eso.

Candy se encogió al recibir el impacto de esa mirada. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar furioso. Era normal que su padre se hubiera enfurecido al verlo amenazar a Jimmy con un cuchillo, pero era culpa suya que Albert hubiera sacado el arma. Ella había sido la causa de la pelea entre Albert y Jimmy y no lo había defendido. No se había puesto de su lado ni había protestado con la suficiente fuerza cuando lo habían expulsado del rancho. Más tarde, lo había ido a buscar para disculparse, pero él ya se había marchado del pueblo. Le había pedido a Jimmy y a Arthur que la avisaran si se enteraban de adónde había ido, pero hasta un año más tarde no le llegó la noticia de que estaba conduciendo diligencias en algún lugar del Oeste.

No había pretendido hacerle daño. Había querido verlo postrado a sus pies, pero no de esa manera.

—¿Está interesada en hacer un pacto con el diablo, princesa?

Su atractiva cara mostraba una mueca intransigente. Era el rostro más duro y hermético que había visto, pero igual de irresistible. El cabello, rubio como el sol, asomaba por debajo del sombrero, pero se lo había cortado y tenía una medida más civilizada. Lo que no había cambiado era su modo de mirarla, con desprecio y rencor, pero también con deseo.

Candy era lo bastante mujer como para reconocer ese deseo... y para responder a él. Ningún hombre aparte de Albert había logrado que le temblaran las rodillas sólo con una mirada. La tensión sexual entre ellos seguía tan intensa como siempre.

Eso le daba esperanzas de lograr su objetivo. Si él seguía sintiendo algo por ella —por mucho que luchara contra esa atracción—, aún tenía alguna posibilidad de convencerlo de que la ayudara.

—Jimmy no quería decir eso. Tienes que entenderlo. Está medio loco de preocupación por Susana.

—¡Oh, sí!, lo entiendo. Hay que tratar al salvaje con amabilidad mientras pueda ser útil. Su padre actuaba de la misma manera.

Albert se dio cuenta de que la voz le sonaba muy hostil, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que Candy no era la responsable de todos sus problemas con los blancos, pero con el paso del tiempo la había convertido en un símbolo. Una parte de Albert necesitaba vengarse de todos los insultos, los agravios y las palabras de odio que habían recibido tanto su madre como él.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Traté de convencer a papá para que cambiara de opinión, pero... Lo siento, Albert. Nunca pretendí causarte problemas. Quise disculparme en seguida, pero cuando fui a buscarte ya te habías marchado.

Albert apretó los dientes. ¿Sería cierto que había ido a buscarlo? ¿Había desafiado a su padre por él? Su expresión de dolor y arrepentimiento era tan auténtica que casi la creyó.

—Regresé hace cuatro meses. Ha tenido tiempo de sobra para venir a disculparse.

Sabía exactamente cuándo había regresado. Arthur la había avisado, tal como ella le había pedido, pero no había sabido cómo acercarse a él después de tanto tiempo. Además, cuidar de la terrible herida de su hermano le había ocupado casi todas las horas del día.

—Lo sé. Es que la guerra... Quiero decir que las cosas no han sido fáciles últimamente.

—¿Ah, no, princesa? Pues menuda lástima.

Candy sacudió la cabeza, tanto por su tono como por su apelativo burlón. No era una princesa ni nada parecido. Tras la injusticia sufrida por Albert, se había dado cuenta de que hasta entonces había sido una persona superficial y egoísta. Pero lo más importante era que había cambiado. No le había quedado más remedio. El mundo seguro y protegido en el que había crecido había desaparecido, se había convertido en ruinas y devastación durante la interminable guerra. No sólo se había hecho mayor, sino que había ganado experiencia. Había envejecido al menos diez años desde el inicio de la guerra. Para enfrentarse a las penalidades y a las pérdidas, había tenido que madurar. Por necesidad había aprendido lo que era el trabajo duro, el dolor, las esperanzas machacadas. Al recordar la niña caprichosa y malcriada que había sido, se sentía avergonzada.

—Por favor ya te he dicho que lo siento.

Él apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que un músculo se le contrajo nerviosamente. Candy alzó la vista, buscando alguna señal de que se estuviera ablandando.

—Me dijeron que estabas conduciendo diligencias de la Overland Route. Debía de ser una ocupación peligrosa.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Una manera como otra de ganarse la vida. Mucho mejor que ir al frente.

—¿No te alistaste?

—¿Para luchar por la Confederación? Ni en broma. No estoy de acuerdo con sus ideas. Es algo que su hermano Jimmy y yo tenemos en común. Cuando dejé las diligencias volví a dedicarme a cazar y domar caballos para vendérselos al ejército de la Unión.

—Me alegro de que hayas regresado.

Albert entornó los ojos con desconfianza.

—Sólo he vuelto porque Johnson me dejó sus caballerizas en herencia.

Ella asintió.

—Sentí mucho la muerte del señor Johnson. Era un buen hombre.

—Muchos hombres buenos murieron en la guerra.

—Lo sé. Mis hermanos...

Candy no pudo seguir hablando. Al ver sus ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas y el modo como le temblaba el labio inferior, a Albert se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. La angustia de la joven no era fingida. Menudo canalla estaba hecho. No hacía falta irle recordando todo lo que había perdido. Era una crueldad innecesaria, aunque la crueldad era la mejor arma que tenía para defenderse de ella.

—Sentí mucho enterarme de la muerte de sus hermanos —admitió a regañadientes.

—Gracias. —Candy tragó saliva con dificultad y se obligó a dirigirle una débil sonrisa que le atravesó el corazón—. Me alegro de que el señor Johnson te dejara el establo.

—Pues es la única —contestó él, torciendo la boca con amargura en una mueca mitad sardónica, mitad desafiante—. Los buenos habitantes de Round Rock se llevaron una buena sorpresa cuando se enteraron de que tenían que aceptarme como miembro de su comunidad. A mí, un salvaje y además, simpatizante de la Unión.

Candy deseó que no fuera tan duro consigo mismo ni con los que lo rodeaban. Sintiendo su dolor, levantó la mano hasta tocarle la pierna, cubierta por el pantalón vaquero. Él hizo una mueca y tiró de las riendas para que el caballo se moviera lateralmente, alejándose de ella.

—Albert... yo... quería pedirte...

—La respuesta es no.

—Por favor, ¿ni siquiera vas a escucharme?

Albert apartó la mirada y la clavó en la carretera, ansioso por marcharse. Sería un completo idiota si volvía a dejarse enredar por ella. Lo único que podía salir de aquello era más sufrimiento y no quería volver a sentir el dolor de cinco años atrás. Se había estado engañando sobre el motivo que lo había llevado hasta allí. Se había dicho que sólo iba por curiosidad. Se había convencido de que únicamente quería oírla pidiéndole un favor, por la ironía de ver que lo necesitaba. Pero no era así. Seguía deseándola como el primer día, ¡maldita fuera! Tenía que mantenerse alejado de ella si quería sobrevivir con el corazón intacto.

—Ya sé lo que me va a decir. No me interesa.

—Pero necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a mi hermana.

—Que la ayude otro.

—No tengo a nadie más.

—Seguro que sí, princesa. Cualquiera de sus numerosos pretendientes estará encantado de ayudarla.

Ella sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste.

—Sobrestimas mi atractivo. Ya no tengo tantos pretendientes. Como tú mismo has dicho, muchos hombres han muerto en la guerra.

—No es mi problema.

—Lo sé, pero pensé que tal vez... No tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir —confesó en voz baja—. No puedo acudir al ejército. Las tropas confederadas han sido desmanteladas. Los fuertes fronterizos están prácticamente desiertos.

El silencio de Albert no era buena señal, pero Candy tomó aire y siguió hablando con decisión,

—Los hombres en buen estado de salud escasean. Y los pocos que podrían ir... Ya los has oído. No están dispuestos a separarse de sus familias ahora que por fin han vuelto a casa. No quieren arriesgarse a dejar a sus seres queridos sin protección. Texas se ha convertido en un sitio peligroso, casi sin ley. Y en cualquier caso, a nadie le apetece ayudar a Jimmy porque luchó por la Unión. Más de uno lo considera un traidor. Él luchó por lo que creía correcto, pero ahora está pagando por hacer caso a su conciencia.

—Yo también tengo una vida que vivir. ¿Se le ha ocurrido pensar en eso? —preguntó Albert—. Estoy tratando de empezar de cero. Tengo un negocio que levantar. Aunque no sea blanco, no soy tan distinto de cualquier otro hombre.

Candy se mordió el labio. Albert se echó el sombrero hacia atrás, inquieto. Tal como se temía, ella insistió,

—No podemos hacerlo solos, Albert. Jimmy está lisiado. No le resultaría fácil hacer un viaje así. Y aunque no lo estuviera, dudo de que pudiera encontrar a Susana.

—No sé qué le hace pensar que yo sí. El territorio indio es muy extenso.

—Sé que tendrías más posibilidades que los demás.

Él frunció los labios con determinación.

—Me está pidiendo que arriesgue mi vida por una mujer que me despreciaba.

—Te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas... por mí.

Al bajar la mirada hacia la cara de Candy deseó no haberlo hecho. El gesto de súplica en su hermoso rostro era muy difícil de soportar. Pero no era la primera vez que lo veía. Era la expresión que usaba siempre que quería obtener algo de un hombre. Había visto esos luminosos ojos verdes clavados en algún pobre imbécil hasta apoderarse de su alma.

—¿Y qué pasa con el marido? —preguntó él, finalmente—. ¿No estaba casada su hermana?

Al ver la esperanza que nacía en los ojos de Candy deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Le estaba dando alas. ¡No quería verse envuelto en los problemas de esa mujer del demonio!

—Lo estaba. Se casó con un granjero, pero ahora es viuda. Su marido murió de gripe hace dos años. Quería regresar a «Sky Valley», pero se quedó con la familia de su marido porque la necesitaban. Podría haber vuelto a casa. Aquí habría estado más segura, pero...

Al ver que el labio inferior volvía a temblarle, Albert se obligó a mantenerse inflexible. No podía permitirse sentir compasión por ella. ¿Por qué iba a importarle que Candy White estuviera metida en un lío del que no podía salir sola? Debería levantar una muralla alrededor de su corazón y protegerse del poder que seguía teniendo sobre él. Si fuera listo, se largaría de allí en ese momento, antes de que ella pudiera decir una sola palabra más.

Pero no se movió.

—Es mi hermana, Albert. Prácticamente me crió tras la muerte de mi madre. Sé que no lo entiendes porque no tienes hermanos, pero...

—Tengo una hermana —dijo y sonrió al ver su expresión de incredulidad—. No es nadie que usted conozca, princesa. Es comanche de pura cepa.

—¡Oh!

Candy bajó la vista, avergonzada por el brillo burlón de los ojos de Albert. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de la falda hasta encontrar una carta doblada y gastada ya de tanto releerla.

—Esto llegó ayer en la diligencia. Los atacaron la semana pasada, al norte de Fort Belknap. Susana estaba visitando a unos vecinos. Un grupo asaltó el rancho.

La joven le ofreció la carta, pero él no la aceptó. Decepcionada, volvió a guardársela en el bolsillo.

—Mataron a dos hombres y a una mujer antes de quemar el rancho. Uno de los niños se escondió y vio lo que sucedió. Se llevaron a Susana y a otro niño y partieron hacia el norte. No se sabe nada más. Pero cuanto más tardemos en ir en su busca, menos posibilidades tendremos de encontrarla. Y no puedo quitarme de la cabeza... por lo que debe de estar pasando..., las cosas horribles que los comanches les hacen a sus prisioneros.

Albert no era ajeno a lo que le estaba contando. Había visto con sus propios ojos lo que la gente de su padre les hacía a los blancos que capturaba. Sabía lo que le habían hecho a su madre.

Pero también sabía lo que Candy White le había hecho a él cinco años atrás. Había jugado con él a su antojo y cuando las cosas se habían complicado, lo había abandonado a su suerte. No iba a cometer el mismo error. No iba a dejarse convencer por muchas técnicas de seducción que empleara.

Se obligó a mirarla a los ojos, forzándose a recordar todas las veces que la había visto persuadir a algún idiota para que hiciera lo que ella quería. Desde que estaba en la cuna, la muy manipuladora había conseguido siempre convencer a los que la rodeaban, sin preocuparse de nada más que de sus caprichos y su comodidad. No iba a consentir que lo utilizara y luego lo expulsara de su lado con el corazón hecho trizas.

—Ya me ha oído, princesa. Búsquese a otro.

Apretó las rodillas para que el caballo echara a andar y se alejó, pero la suave exclamación de Candy hizo que se volviera. Se había llevado una mano a la frente y se estaba tambaleando. Parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

Albert maldijo entre dientes. Sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo. Estaba seguro de que todo era una actuación. El truco del desmayo era muy viejo. Muy bien. Si quería jugar, ¡jugarían! Le enseñaría que no podía manipularlo como lo había hecho en el pasado.

Tirando de las riendas, levantó una pierna y saltó al suelo. Caminando a grandes zancadas, se plantó a su lado y se agachó para sujetarla por la espalda y por la parte posterior de las rodillas. La levantó en brazos y puso uno de los de ella por detrás de su cuello, para que se sujetara a él.

—¡Oh!

Ignorando su exclamación de sorpresa, Albert cruzó la carretera y empezó a descender hacia el río.

—¿Qué..., qué estás haciendo?

—Nada, madame, digo señorita White. La llevo al río. Tengo que mojarle las sienes con agua. Es lo que se hace con las damiselas que se desmayan.

El tono burlón chocaba con la caballerosidad de sus palabras.

—No es necesario. Albert, estoy bien, de verdad.

—¿Verdad? No conoce el significado de esa palabra, princesa.

—Albert, por favor. Me estás asustando.

—Bien. Así lo pensará dos veces antes de usar sus jueguitos conmigo.

Abriéndose paso entre los matorrales de árbol de Judea y ciruelos silvestres, llegaron a la orilla del río, cuyas aguas bajaban lentamente ya que hacía tiempo que no llovía. Se estaba más fresco allí, gracias a los altos arboles y a las nogales que crecían en la orilla.

Sin muchas ceremonias, Albert apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y soltó la carga sobre unos helechos. Cuando Candy trató de sentarse, él se lo impidió apoyándole una mano en el hombro y entonces empezó a desabrocharle los botones del vestido, sin hacer caso de sus indignadas protestas.

—Albert, ¿qué estás...?

—Cállese, princesa. No intente hablar. Una mujer en su delicado estado tiene que conservar las fuerzas.

Candy trató de abrocharse los botones con manos temblorosas, pero él se las apartó sin esfuerzo y acabó lo que había empezado. Sujetándole las muñecas con una mano, se sacó el machete que llevaba en la cintura.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron, alarmados.

—Tenemos que soltar este invento del demonio, señorita, para que pueda respirar.

Sin hacer caso de sus protestas, le apoyó el cuchillo en la cintura y con varios movimientos de muñeca, cortó las cintas del corsé.

La súbita libertad hizo que la caja torácica se le expandiera. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el aire entraba libremente en sus pulmones, a Candy le pareció que no podía respirar.

Paralizada por el miedo, sólo podía mirarlo. Sabía que Albert no se había dejado engañar por su actuación. Había fingido desmayarse para retenerlo, pero en esos momentos se sentía francamente aturdida. Albert estaba inclinado sobre ella, observándola con una intensidad casi animal. Parecía como si estuviera luchando por controlarse, como si estuviera a punto de ser vencido por sus instintos más primitivos.

Los ojos de Albert se desviaron para clavarse en su pecho.

La rígida tela del corsé le oprimía tanto los blancos y suaves senos que prácticamente asomaban por encima de la combinación de encaje, lo que la dejaba expuesta de un modo muy indecente. Candy sintió la mirada de Albert moviéndose sobre sus pechos, como si la estuviera marcando con un hierro candente. Los pezones se le endurecieron. Trató de taparse, pero no podía moverse. Aunque abrió la boca para protestar, la voz no le respondía.

Bruscamente, Albert le soltó las muñecas, se echó hacia atrás y se sentó sobre los talones.

—¡Por todos los demonios del infierno! —exclamó y quitándose el sombrero de la cabeza, lo lanzó tan lejos como pudo.

Candy aprovechó la ocasión para sentarse y retroceder, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos.

Al ver su gesto asustado, él soltó el aire y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

«¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?»

Albert nunca perdía el control de esa manera, nunca se dejaba llevar por el enfado. Había aprendido a controlarse a la fuerza. Mantenerse siempre sereno era la única manera de sobrevivir. Y no obstante, se había dejado arrastrar por una mujer. Una prueba más del poder que Candy seguía teniendo sobre él.

Estaba tratando de cerrarse el corpiño del vestido con las manos, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y de miedo.

Maldiciéndose internamente, apartó la vista.

—Nunca te haría daño —confesó en voz baja y malhumorada.

El silencio que siguió hizo que se sintiera como un gusano.

Desatándose el nudo del pañuelo rojo que llevaba al cuello, se levantó y se deslizó de lado hasta el río. Lo sumergió en el agua, lo escurrió y volvió a su lado. Con movimientos muy lentos, se agachó frente a ella.

Candy no apartaba de él sus ojos grandes, verdes y brillantes. Torpemente pero con delicadeza, Albert le pasó el pañuelo por las mejillas, limpiándole los rastros de las lágrimas.

Estar tan cerca de ella era una auténtica tortura. El labio inferior le temblaba. Aunque sabía que era a causa del miedo y no de la pasión, sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba besarla y en lo mucho que se odiaba por desearlo. Ignoraba cómo manejar los sentimientos que se debatían en su interior, lujuria, ternura, arrepentimiento, desprecio, enfado. El enfado era más fuerte que los demás porque —¡maldita fuera!— seguía siendo tan hermosa y tentadora como siempre.

A pesar de todo, sabía que le debía una disculpa.

—Lo siento. He perdido la cabeza —murmuró—. Es que... usted y sus dichosos trucos femeninos me sacan de quicio. No soporto que me traten como a un idiota.

Luchando por recobrar la calma, Candy se mordió el labio inferior, pero lo único que consiguió fue atraer la mirada de Albert hacia su boca.

Él apretó los dientes.

—No iba a desmayarse, ¿no?

—No.

Candy bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Se había dado cuenta. Había tratado de manipularlo una vez más, al igual que cuando era una niña, al igual que cinco años atrás. Se sintió abochornada..., hasta que se acordó de Susana.

—Lo..., lo siento. No he debido hacerlo, pero es que ya no sabía qué hacer. Estoy tan asustada..., tan indefensa... Odio sentirme así.

Albert se echó hacia atrás, se sentó y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos. A él tampoco le gustaba sentirse como se sentía. No le gustaba reconocer que lo único que Candy tenía que hacer era mirarlo a los ojos para hacerle perder el control. Junto a ella, la voluntad se le derretía como la mantequilla. Le daba miedo comprobar lo indefenso que estaba frente a una emoción que creía superada desde hacía tiempo. No podía dejar que ella se diera cuenta del poder que seguía ejerciendo sobre él.

Albert se volvió hacia el río y miró las aguas tranquilas antes de decir,

—Es una locura creer que puede salvar a su hermana.

Candy tragó saliva.

—Es posible, pero tengo que intentarlo. No puedo rendirme antes de empezar.

Él guardó silencio durante un rato.

—No puede entrar sin más en territorio indio. Probablemente le arrancarían su preciosa cabellera, o algún guerrero la capturaría para calentar su cama.

—Lo sé. Yo no puedo hacerlo, pero tal vez tú sí —respondió y dudó un momento—. ¿Podrías hacerlo, Albert?

Él arrancó un helecho, cortó una hoja y la desmenuzó entre los dedos.

—No lo sé. Debería hablar con la tribu de mi padre antes que nada. Sin su ayuda, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de encontrar a su hermana.

—¿Podrías intentarlo, por favor? Aparte de Jimmy, Susana es la única familia que tengo. Por favor. No volveré a usar ningún truco. Te estoy pidiendo ayuda honestamente, te lo ruego.

Albert permaneció en silencio durante tanto tiempo que ella pensó que no iba a responderle.

—Podría planteármelo —respondió finalmente, volviéndose hacia ella y clavándole una mirada sombría—. Con una condición.

El corazón de Candy le dio un brinco en el pecho y se puso de rodillas de un salto.

—Lo que quieras —dijo—. Lo que sea. Te daré todo lo que tengo.

—Sólo hay una cosa que podría interesarme.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿Dinero? No somos ricos, pero la guerra no nos ha tratado tan mal como a otras familias. Podríamos pagarte.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Tengo bastante para cubrir mis necesidades.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Tierra? El rancho es mío en parte. Papá nos dejó un cuarto del valle a Susana y a mí y el resto a Jimmy. Te daré mi parcela. Es muy valiosa.

Albert sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Recorrió el horizonte con la vista. Las colinas de «Sky Valley» eran ricas en pastos, gracias al agua de los numerosos manantiales que brotaban en las laderas. En esos pastos los caballos crecían esbeltos y rápidos. Había soñado con esas tierras en numerosas ocasiones. Las había codiciado con ansia.

—Lo sé. Es buena tierra. Pero no es lo que quiero.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

Él entornó los ojos, que tenía clavados en el horizonte.

—A usted, princesa.

A Candy le pareció que el corazón le dejaba de latir un momento.

—¿A mí? —preguntó con un murmullo casi inaudible—. ¿Qué..., qué quieres decir?

—Quiero que seas mi esposa —afirmó y la comisura de sus labios se elevó hasta formar una mínima sonrisa—. Todo legal. No vaya a pensar que le estoy proponiendo nada indecente.

La joven se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de tanto sarcasmo que le pareció imposible que estuviera hablando en serio.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—¡Oh, no! Hablo en serio. Quiero casarme con usted. Delante de un cura y todo eso. Deseo una esposa que me ayude a integrarme. Aspiro a ser un miembro respetado de la comunidad.

El silencio de Candy fue más elocuente que cualquier respuesta.

Albert se deshizo del helecho.

—Por supuesto, no espero que le guste la idea. No he olvidado que mi sangre es medio comanche. Un mestizo no es el sueño de ninguna dama de buena familia.

Notaba que ella tenía la vista clavada en él, pero no se atrevió a mirarla directamente. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con una expresión de repugnancia en su cara.

—¿Es..., es ésta tu manera de vengarte? ¿Quieres castigarme por lo que pasó?

El hombre hizo una mueca de dolor al comprender el concepto que tenía de él.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó, tuteándola sin darse cuenta.

—La verdad...no sé qué pensar.

—No es por venganza, Candy —respondió en voz baja—. Si fueras mi esposa, tendría alguna posibilidad de librarme del pasado, de que la gente dejara de ver mi sangre comanche cada vez que me mirara a la cara. Tú ostentas una posición. Eres respetable. Tienes tierras, dinero, un lugar en la sociedad. Todo lo que mi madre nunca tuvo.

—Es que... no me puedo creer que hables en serio. ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

—¿Y tú? ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? —replicó con una sonrisa glacial—. Soy lo bastante bueno para arriesgar la vida por ti pero para nada más, ¿no?

Candy percibió amargura en su voz, pero no supo qué decir.

—Una vez me dijiste —añadió Albert en voz suave, pero cargada de desdén— que no te importaba que fuera mestizo.

—Es verdad, pero es que el matrimonio... es un precio muy alto.

—Tal vez, pero es mi precio.

Albert hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando.

—Antes de rechazar mi propuesta, piensa una cosa —dijo muy lentamente, para que lo entendiera bien—. Mi pueblo no aceptaría de buen grado que yo ayudara a los blancos, pero si estuviéramos casados las cosas cambiarían. Según la ley comanche, un hombre tiene la obligación de proteger a la familia de su esposa. Si fueras mi esposa, sería mi deber rescatar a tu hermana. Ningún comanche se opondría.

Se levantó lentamente y fue a buscar el sombrero. Le limpió el polvo golpeándolo contra el muslo antes de volverse hacia ella.

—Ésa es mi condición, princesa. Piénsalo bien antes de comunicarme tu decisión.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Nicole Jordan, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Salvaje**

**Capitulo 2**

El precio que debía pagar por salvar a su hermana era el matrimonio. Pero no un matrimonio cualquiera. Tendría que casarse con un extraño duro e implacable. Un hombre al que había perjudicado en otro tiempo. Un mestizo bastardo por cuyas venas corría la sangre de la raza más cruel que había recorrido las llanuras de Texas.

Casarse con Albert Andrew. Era inaudito. Y sin embargo, Candy no había pensado en otra cosa durante las últimas cinco horas.

Había necesitado ese tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas, para luchar contra los sentimientos de sorpresa y negación que le había provocado el ultimátum de Albert. La condición que había impuesto a cambio de sus servicios, por muy asombrosa, despreciable e insultante que le pareciera, debía ser tenida en cuenta. Lo que estaba en juego era demasiado importante para rechazarlo de plano.

Candy había retrasado el momento de hablar con su hermano hasta después de la cena, pero ya no podía esperar más. Lo siguió hasta el saloncito que habían transformado en dormitorio y despacho ya que sus heridas le impedían subir escaleras. Tal como se había imaginado, Jimmy se enfureció. El hombre llevaba ya varios minutos gritando con tanta rabia que Candy se encogía de vez en cuando. Con las manos apretadas sobre el regazo, lo observaba sintiendo su misma impotencia y frustración, pero obligándose a mantener la calma.

Demasiado furioso para permanecer sentado, Jimmy recorría la habitación con más vigor del que uno habría esperado de un hombre con una sola pierna. Las muletas golpeaban rítmicamente el suelo cubierto por una gastada alfombra estampada con rosas.

—¡Tendrá valor ese bastardo! ¿Quién demonios se creerá que es?

—Supongo —murmuró Candy aparentando más tranquilidad de la que sentía— que sabe exactamente quién es. Nadie le permite que lo olvide ni por un momento. Ni siquiera él mismo.

—Eso sí que no. Se ha atrevido a declararse y a pedirte matrimonio. Es obvio que ha olvidado quién es.

—Bueno yo tampoco lo llamaría una declaración. Básicamente comentó la respetabilidad que le aportaría casarse con una White. Y en eso no le falta razón. Si yo fuera su esposa, tendría más posibilidades de que la gente lo aceptara.

Jimmy se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia ella con una expresión horrorizada.

—¿No puedes estar planteándotelo en serio? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Candy! ¡Estamos hablando de un indio!

—Sólo medio indio. Y fue criado como un blanco.

—¡Maldita sea!, ¿y quién se fija en eso?

—Hace cinco años su raza no te parecía un problema tan grave —le recordó ella, tratando de razonar—. Fuiste tú quien convenció a papá para que lo contratara.

—Sólo porque pensaba que la vida había sido injusta con él. Me dio lástima.

—Lo contrataste porque era el mejor domador de caballos salvajes de Texas y porque te salvó la vida.

—Pero esa deuda ya la saldé hace tiempo. Y sólo porque me parezca un buen trabajador para el rancho no quiere decir que me parezca un buen marido para mi hermana.

Candy respiró hondo, buscando un argumento que sirviera tanto para convencer a su hermano como a ella misma.

—¿Qué otra opción tenemos? ¿Cuántos voluntarios has conseguido? Tres. No es suficiente para un rescate, Jimmy y lo sabes.

—Si cuentas a los vaqueros, seríamos once —musitó él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Aunque fueran once mil no serían suficientes si no sabemos dónde buscar. Albert dijo que contaría con la ayuda de sus parientes comanches si se encargara del rescate.

—Pero es que estamos hablando de matrimonio. Es... absurdo. Es imposible. ¡Es una idea escandalosa!

Candy disimuló una sonrisa. Había tenido cinco horas para hacerse a la idea. Jimmy sólo había tenido cinco minutos.

—No me ha propuesto que vivamos en pecado. Me ha propuesto matrimonio.

Jimmy apretó los dientes. No le veía la gracia por ningún lado.

—Tal vez salga bien.

—¡¿Cómo va a salir bien?! —exclamó Jimmy—. Todo el mundo te dará la espalda. Se te cerrarán todas las puertas.

—Ya nos han cerrado las puertas, Jimmy —lo interrumpió ella, cansada—. No nos perdonan tus ideas políticas. Además —añadió, testaruda, con la voz temblorosa—, la seguridad de Susana es más importante que nuestra vida social. En cualquier caso, si la encontramos..., perdón, cuando la encontremos, ¿qué clase de recibimiento crees que le darán los vecinos? ¿Te has parado a pensar en eso? ¿Y te has parado a pensar en lo que puede estar sufriendo en este mismo momento?

La mirada atormentada de su hermano le dijo que su flecha había dado en la diana.

—No es justo —respondió él con la voz ronca—. Llevo dos días sin pensar en otra cosa.

Volviéndose bruscamente, empezó a andar, pero la muleta se le enganchó con el borde de la alfombra. Tropezó y soltó una palabrota, pero recuperó el equilibrio sin llegar a caerse. En contra de su instinto, Candy se obligó a permanecer quieta. Jimmy odiaba sentirse como un tullido y no aceptaba ayuda a no ser que fuera imprescindible.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Si al menos tuviera las dos piernas!

Candy vio la frustración y la rabia en la cara de su hermano y la garganta se le cerró por las ganas de llorar. «Si al menos...» ¿Cuántas veces había pronunciado ella esas palabras de impotencia desde que había empezado la guerra? Luchó contra las lágrimas y los pensamientos negativos. No podía dejarse arrastrar por la desesperación, ni podía permitirse el lujo de llorar. No era el momento.

En silencio contempló a su hermano, que había dejado de recorrer la habitación y se había sentado en el sofá de terciopelo, con la cabeza baja.

Cuando finalmente habló, la voz de Jimmy estaba llena de angustia,

—Soy un hombre. Se supone que tengo que ser capaz de defender a mis hermanas.

—Jimmy no tienes la culpa de lo que le ha pasado a Susana.

—Puede que no, pero me sentiría muy culpable si me quedo sin hacer nada mientras tú te sacrificas y te casas con Andrew para salvarla.

Candy no supo qué decir. Al cabo de unos momentos, preguntó,

—¿Te acuerdas de Archie Cornwell?

—¿El tipo que se fue a vivir a Austin hace unos meses? ¿El antiguo prometido de Susana?

—Sí, aquel Archie. Susana pudo haberse casado con él, pero lo rechazó para quedarse conmigo. Renunció a su futuro por cuidar de mí. Yo era demasiado pequeña y estaba demasiado malcriada para darme cuenta y mucho menos para agradecérselo, pero ahora comprendo el sacrificio que hizo por ampararme. No puedo olvidarlo. Tengo que tratar de salvarla como sea. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Su vida es más importante que mi futuro.

—Lo..., lo sé. —Jimmy se frotó la cara—. Es que no puedo soportar la idea de que Andrew te ponga las manos encima. Si te casas con él... Aún eres muy inocente, Candy. No sabes nada de lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer. No se trata sólo de besos robados. El matrimonio es mucho más... físico. A veces es doloroso para la mujer. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que un hombre como él podría hacerte.

Ella tampoco quería imaginárselo. Involuntariamente, la mano se le fue al pecho. De repente, las ballenas del corsé se le estaban clavando y le impedían respirar mientras la invadía el recuerdo de lo que había pasado esa tarde junto al río. Las cintas del corsé que Albert había cortado habían sido fáciles de reponer, pero no había podido olvidar la fiereza primitiva de su mirada. Aquella mirada le había hecho entender que en las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres había más que besos castos y caricias suaves. Habían pasado cinco años y seguía siendo inocente en esos temas, pero no tanto como su hermano pensaba.

—Dijo que no me haría daño —replicó finalmente, tratando de tranquilizar a Jimmy aunque la voz no le salió tan firme como habría querido.

Él resopló, disgustado.

—Es chantaje, ¿te das cuenta?

—Sí.

—Es despreciable, inmoral.

Su hermano tenía razón. Albert se estaba aprovechando de su vulnerabilidad, atacando cuando estaba indefensa. Odiaba que la forzaran a tomar una decisión tan importante, pero quejarse y protestar no iba a traer a su hermana de vuelta. Las discusiones morales tampoco. Eso sólo serviría para perder tiempo y la poca energía que les quedaba.

—El honor no rescatará a Susana —dijo Candy en voz baja y le sostuvo la mirada a su hermano, que tenía los ojos miel clavados en su cara.

—Los comanches mataron a mamá, ¿lo has olvidado?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—No.

Odiaba a los salvajes comanches como la que más. Nadie que hubiera sido testigo de las atrocidades que esos indios cometían contra los colonos año tras año podía evitar sentir miedo y odio hacia ellos. Pero no le parecía correcto culpar a Albert de las crueldades cometidas por el pueblo de su padre.

—No lo he olvidado, pero Albert no mató a mamá. No puedes culpar a un hombre de todas las barbaridades cometidas por su raza.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese instante, interrumpiendo la respuesta de Jimmy. Cuando Candy dio permiso para que entraran, una mujer mexicana, de piel morena clara, asomó la cabeza.

—¿Necesitará alguna cosa más esta noche, patrona?

—No, Dorothy gracias. Puedes irte.

La mujer sonrió, insegura, antes de cerrar la puerta. Dorothy era una de las criadas mexicanas que John White había contratado para trabajar en el rancho veinte años atrás. Estaba casada con uno de los vaqueros que se ocupaban de los caballos.

Cuando volvió a quedarse a solas con su hermano, Candy trató de reanudar la conversación, pero Jimmy se lo impidió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Vete a la cama, Candy. Seguiremos discutiéndolo por la mañana.

Ella titubeó, pero el tono decidido de la voz de Jimmy le hizo ver que esa noche no iba a conseguir nada. No valía la pena intentarlo.

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la sien, preguntándose si sería la última vez. Si se salía con la suya y viajaba a Fort Belknap, era muy posible que no viviera para contarlo.

—Sí, mañana seguimos hablando. —Candy le echó hacia atrás el pelo, color castaño diferente del suyo—. Tú también deberías dormir, Jimmy. Te exiges demasiado. Debes conservar las fuerzas.

Con una última mirada a su hermano, salió de la estancia. Muy lentamente recorrió el pasillo y subió a su habitación. De repente, le había salido el cansancio acumulado durante todo el día. Estaba agotada a causa de las preocupaciones y las responsabilidades. Últimamente en su vida no había sitio para nada más.

La guerra se había ensañado en la familia White, pero los miembros que habían sobrevivido no estaban en la miseria. Durante la guerra habían ido vendiendo caballos para ir tirando. La vida de lujos y privilegio se había acabado, pero seguían estando mejor que la mayoría de sus vecinos. Además, la riqueza ya no le parecía a Candy tan importante como se le había antojado en otros tiempos. Habría dado todo lo que tenía a cambio de la vida de sus hermanos y su padre, de la salud de Jimmy o de la seguridad de Susana...

Pero no podía continuar pensando en Susana y su destino, o se volvería loca. Enderezó la espalda. No era una experta en fortaleza, pero era consciente de que tenía una voluntad más fuerte de lo que la gente se imaginaba. Lo había descubierto a la fuerza, enfrentándose a las desgracias y a la destrucción. Debía seguir resistiendo. No le quedaba otra opción. Pero estaba tan cansada de tener que seguir siendo fuerte...

Al fin entró en la intimidad de su habitación, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Era el dormitorio que había compartido con Susana, un lugar espacioso y femenino, con cortinas blancas de encaje, con tapetes adornando los muebles y una cama con un grueso colchón de plumas que a uno lo atraía y lo tragaba, sumergiéndolo en el más dulce sueño. Susana había cosido personalmente la alegre colcha amarilla con la que la tapaba amorosamente cada noche.

«—Ya ha pasado. Cállate. Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas, Candy.

»—Pero ¿y si vienen los indios? ¿Y si nos pasa lo mismo que le pasó a mamá?

»—No tengas miedo, cariño. Yo te protegeré. Siempre estaré a tu lado.»

La evocación la tomó por sorpresa y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Apenas tenía recuerdos de su madre, pero Susana había ocupado su lugar con tanto amor y dedicación que no la había echado de menos. Le debía tantas cosas...

Con un gesto impaciente, se secó las lágrimas. Se acercó al armario y se puso de puntillas para hacerse con la bolsa de viaje. Arthur la acompañaría al pueblo. Podría ir ella sola, pero una mujer sin escolta era una invitación al peligro, pues las carreteras estaban llenas de vagabundos fuera de la ley que recorrían el territorio desde que se había acabado la guerra. Una vez en Round Rock, Albert se ocuparía de protegerla. Por lo menos, de los demás. No estaba tan segura de que quisiera salvaguardarla de sí mismo.

Candy se detuvo mientras sacaba del armario el sufrido traje de viaje a rayas marrones y doradas. El recuerdo de cuando Albert la había atravesado con su mirada de halcón aquella misma tarde le provocó un escalofrío.

«¿Dónde demonios me estoy metiendo?»

Seguía siendo el hombre inflexible que había sufrido por su culpa y que Dios la ayudara, ejercía sobre ella la misma fascinación que cuando era una niña. Seguía siendo el hombre peligroso, prohibido, excitante. En el pasado lo había espiado, maravillada. Cuando estaba con él, se ponía nerviosa y no sabía qué decir y eso no era nada habitual en ella, que estaba acostumbrada a encandilar a todos los varones que se ponían por delante. Pero con una mirada Albert hacía que le temblaran las piernas.

Esa tarde había vuelto a hacerlo, pero con una diferencia, en ese caso, la mirada había tenido como objetivo asustarla. Los ojos de Albert se habían deslizado por su cuerpo de arriba abajo y habían hecho que se sintiera desnuda. Su mirada contenía una buena dosis de desprecio, pero a Candy no se le había escapado que buena parte de ese desprecio iba dirigido hacia él mismo. No quería desearla, pero la deseaba.

Candy dio las gracias por esa debilidad. Era la única carta que iba a poder jugar, ésa y la de la respetabilidad de sus contactos familiares.

Jimmy tenía razón. La propuesta de Albert era chantaje puro y duro y el chantaje siempre era una práctica despreciable. Pero al menos quería algo de ella. Y lo quería con la suficiente intensidad como para proponerle un trato.

Distraídamente, Candy se acarició la mejilla con la manga del traje de viaje, buscando Consuelo en la suavidad del tejido.

«¿Cómo será estar casada con Albert?»

Trató de imaginárselo rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos de un modo cariñoso, pero fracasó. El recuerdo de sus músculos de acero mientras la llevaba hasta el río tenía un trasfondo de fuerza y de rabia. No había amor en su abrazo.

«¿Todavía me odias, Albert?»

Era evidente que no se había librado del resentimiento. Su orgullo herido no dejaba a un lado lo que había sucedido. No lo culpaba. Un hombre no olvidaba fácilmente ese tipo de ofensas.

Sus situaciones se habían invertido. Albert ya no dependía económicamente de John White, ya no dependía de nadie. Podía tomar sus propias decisiones. Ella, en cambio, estaba en una posición de vulnerabilidad absoluta.

Lo único que le quedaba era el orgullo, pero estaba dispuesta a tragárselo si con ello podía ayudar a su hermana. Se tragaría la rabia y la impotencia que le provocaba la idea de tener que casarse por obligación con un hombre a quien su padre había prohibido la entrada en el rancho. No pensaría en las devastadoras consecuencias que esa boda podía tener en el futuro.

No le diría nada a Jimmy hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para oponerse. Sabía que trataría de hacerlo y no tenía tiempo que perder.

Iría esa misma noche. En cuanto acabara de hacer el equipaje y consiguiera algo de dinero. Antes de que el sentido común o el miedo la hicieran cambiar de idea.

Reclinado con un brazo detrás de la cabeza, Albert descansaba en el camastro que tenía en el despacho de las caballerizas, contemplando las tablas del techo de madera y las sombras que la lámpara proyectaba sobre ellas. La diminuta oficina, situada en un rincón de la planta baja, le servía también de dormitorio. La habitación estaba abarrotada de cosas y los muebles eran muy sencillos, pero era mejor eso que dormir en los establos, o al aire libre a merced de los elementos y las alimañas.

Aunque tenía los ojos abiertos, no se fijaba en lo que lo rodeaba. La mente estaba demasiado ocupada en una hechicera de ojos verdes, en su propia conciencia y en el odio que sentía por las dos.

No debería haber ido al rancho de los White y menos aún haberse quedado lo suficiente como para que Candy le hubiese suplicado mirándolo con esos enormes ojos. Si hubiera tenido el sentido común de alejarse de allí a tiempo, ahora estaría durmiendo en vez de torturándose, en vez de estar esperando contra toda lógica que ella estuviera considerando su oferta. Mientras una parte de él divagaba con esperanzas vanas, otra se maldecía por haberse expuesto al rechazo una vez más y aun una tercera se reprendía por haber cargado a Candy con más preocupaciones de las que ya soportaba.

—Idiota. ¡Maldito idiota! —se dijo Albert con rabia.

Debería haberse mantenido alejado de la tentación. Debería haber adivinado lo que pasaría en cuanto se acercara. Se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago al verla enfrentarse a la multitud hostil desde el porche. Parecía tan sola, tan indefensa. Y más tarde, indefensa... ante él. Se había asustado y con razón. Había estado a punto de asaltarla.

Desde aquel momento, la conciencia no había dejado de martirizarlo. No debería haberse permitido perder el control de esa manera.

Se sentía como un auténtico canalla. Un canalla y un imbécil.

Había jugado y había apostado fuerte. Y se había arriesgado a que le hicieran mucho daño. Era tan probable que una dama como Candy se casara con él como que pidiera trabajo en un burdel. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle una propuesta tan descabellada?

La culpa era de su imaginación desbocada. Desde que había vuelto a Round Rock, no había sido capaz de quitarse a Candy White de la cabeza.

«Pero sus recuerdos no le hacían justicia.» Por vívidos que hubiesen sido sus recuerdos, no llegaban ni a la suela de los zapatos de la auténtica Candy.

¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera engañado tanto su memoria? Llevaba años soñando con Candy. Había pasado un montón de noches en vela, torturándose recordando hasta el más pequeño detalle de los besos que habían compartido, diciéndose a sí mismo que él no era más que uno en una larga lista de hombres cuyos corazones había pisoteado. Si había algo en lo que ella destacaba era en coquetear, provocar y hacer lo que quería con los hombres.

Pero no siempre había sido así. Tal vez por eso se había sentido tan traicionado cuando había empezado a practicar sus truquitos de seducción con él. Cuando era una niña, lo había tratado siempre con amabilidad. Nunca lo había mirado por encima del hombro. Y él se había pasado las semanas esperando a que fuera al pueblo con su familia y le dedicara una sonrisa. La sonrisa de Candy era dulce, fresca e inocente. Todavía no se había visto corrompida por los reveses de la vida ni por el descubrimiento del poder que tenía sobre los hombres.

Esa sonrisa, ofrecida de manera generosa, había sido un regalo para Albert y un consuelo en sus noches de soledad. Había descubierto que le resultaba mucho más fácil soportar las burlas y los insultos de los blancos sabiendo que había alguien que no lo odiaba. Se había convencido de que a Candy no le importaba su raza ni su origen bastardo, que lo veía como a una persona, con sus sueños e ilusiones.

Todo había resultado ser falso, fruto de su fantasía. Pero no podía desembarazarse de la imagen de Candy que había guardado en su corazón durante tanto tiempo. No podía librarse del deseo.

¡Maldita fuera! ¡Cómo la deseaba! Esa tarde había estado a punto de perder el control. Había estado a punto de dejarse arrastrar por la necesidad de tocarla, acariciarla, besarla, hundirse entre sus piernas, clavarse en su interior cálido y suave hasta no saber dónde acababa su cuerpo y dónde empezaba el de ella.

Sólo pensar en ello lo excitaba tanto que le dolía.

Se revolvió inquieto en el duro camastro. ¿Por qué, después de todo ese tiempo, seguía igual de enamorado? ¿Por qué continuaba necesitándola con tanta fuerza? Debería haberlo superado hacía años. Se había enamorado de ella cuando no era más que un niño. Y ahora era un hombre.

El problema era que tenía las necesidades y los apetitos de un hombre. En cuanto le había puesto los ojos encima, los viejos deseos habían regresado con más que fuerza que nunca, como en una estampida. Era una reacción natural. Candy White era una de esas mujeres que volvían locos a los hombres, una de esas mujeres por las que los hombres estaban dispuestos a perder la vida.

Y en su caso, el tema era aún más grave, porque no se limitaba a simple lujuria. Para él, Candy siempre había significado algo más. Había sido un símbolo de todo lo que deseaba y no podía conseguir. Candy era orgullosa como una reina. Estaba tan por encima de su alcance que aspirar a casarse con ella era como aspirar a casarse con la luna.

No tenía ningún derecho a soñar con ella. Lo sabía. Sabía cuál era su lugar en la sociedad, un lugar al que ninguna mujer decente querría acompañarlo. Las mujeres decentes se cambiaban de acera cuando se cruzaban con él por la calle y si no podían, se apartaban las faldas para evitar el contacto.

Nunca sería lo bastante bueno para la princesa Candy. Su sangre comanche lo convertía en un ser inferior. Y contra eso no había nada que hacer. Era una amarga lección que había aprendido desde niño. No se podía luchar contra los prejuicios.

Su madre lo había intentado, sin éxito.

La familia de su madre había sido gente respetable. Procedía de una buena familia inglesa que se había trasladado de Tennessee a Texas en busca de una vida mejor. Pero Rosemary Andrew no la había encontrado. Había sufrido mucho como prisionera de los comanches y luego había sufrido mucho por culpa de Albert. Los comanches la habían tratado mal, pero su propia gente fue mucho más cruel con ella. Si hubiera aceptado desprenderse de su hijo, tal vez la habrían perdonado. Si hubiera mostrado arrepentimiento por obligar a la comunidad blanca a soportar a un bastardo mestizo entre ellos, todo le habría resultado más fácil. Pero su madre no lo había hecho. Había mantenido la cabeza alta tratando de ignorar los insultos, las burlas, el desprecio y el dolor del rechazo. Y al final, se había visto obligada a hacer el sacrificio más duro, había tenido que prostituirse para sacar adelante a su hijo.

Albert apretó los puños con rabia. Era una rabia muy antigua y familiar. Muchas noches, cuando era un niño, la oía llorar. Habría querido atravesar las paredes de un puñetazo o arrancarles las tripas a los hijos de puta que la trataban peor que a un perro. «No puedo negar que soy un comanche salvaje», pensó con amargura.

Pero sus instintos de indígena no le habían servido para salvarla. No había sido capaz de protegerla cuando más lo había necesitado. El estómago se le revolvió por culpa de los recuerdos. Eran recuerdos de hacía veinte años, cuando él tenía ocho.

Su madre estaba tendiendo ropa en el patio cuando tres hombres la habían obligado a entrar en casa. Sus gritos de terror y dolor lo habían hecho volver corriendo del bosque, donde había estado revisando las trampas. Al abrir la puerta de un golpe, la había visto tumbada sobre la cama con uno de los tres colonos barbudos entre las piernas.

Lo que más recordaba era el olor de cuerpos sin lavar y de cuero sucio y la risa odiosa del más fuerte de los hombres mientras violaba a su madre sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

De un salto, se había lanzado sobre la espalda del gigante, pero uno de sus compañeros lo había agarrado.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —se había burlado su captor—. Es ese bastardo poca cosa. No te cabrees tanto, bastardo. Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo un poco con tu madre. A ella no le importa. Está acostumbrada a que se la follen los comanches. ¡Mierda! ¡El salvaje me ha mordido!

Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de matarlos a los tres mientras su madre lloraba y les rogaba que dejaran en paz a su hijo. Al final, un fuerte puñetazo en la cara lo había hecho callar.

Al recobrar el conocimiento, su madre lo estaba acunando entre sus brazos, con la cara bañada en lágrimas. Albert había llorado de dolor y vergüenza, por el dolor y la vergüenza de su madre, pero también por la suya propia al no haber podido hacer nada por rescatarla. Su madre le repetía una y otra vez que nada de eso era culpa suya, pero Albert no le creía.

Tras ese episodio, Rosemary había aceptado la propuesta de George Johnson, que se había convertido en su protector y su único amante. Era lo que necesitaba, un hombre fuerte y lo suficientemente poderoso como para mantener alejada a la escoria que pensaba que merecía ser violada por haber sido prisionera de los comanches y por no haberse deshecho de su hijo.

Albert apretó los ojos con fuerza. Tendría que haber estado agradecido a George Johnson, pero lo había odiado con todas sus fuerzas. Johnson le había enseñado a luchar y a defenderse, pero sus enseñanzas habían llegado demasiado tarde. Su madre había muerto antes de que él hubiese podido hacer nada para ayudarla.

Sin embargo, ella nunca se había quejado de su suerte en la vida. Y se había esforzado en inculcarle la idea de que siempre debía ir con la cabeza alta.

«No les hagas caso, mi amor. Yo estoy orgullosa de ti y eso es lo único que importa.»

No obstante, a pesar de los intentos de su madre, en lo más hondo de su alma, Albert estaba avergonzado de ser quien era y al mismo tiempo, se avergonzaba de avergonzarse.

Lo había intentado. Cuando era pequeño, había tratado de que no le importara lo que los blancos pensaran de él. Había aprendido a tragarse la rabia y a no mostrar sus sentimientos. Pero eso era un triste consuelo. Siempre se sentía solo, nunca encajaba en ningún sitio.

La soledad había creado un hueco en su interior. Había ido a buscar a su padre comanche, tratando de hallar un lugar en el que echar raíces, pero había descubierto que tampoco se acoplaba a aquel mundo. Los ataques, las muertes... le habían resultado demasiado salvajes. Al comprender que no era capaz de adaptarse a ese modo de vida, había vuelto a Round Rock con la esperanza de llenar el vacío de su alma.

No pedía tanto, un trozo de tierra donde criar buenos caballos, una mujer a su lado, que lo mirara con orgullo, buenos vecinos, que no sintieran deseos de escupirle a la cara cuando se cruzaran con él.

No era mucho, pero era lo que más deseaba en la vida.

Albert maldijo en voz baja. Si dejaba vía libre a la esperanza, lo único que conseguiría sería una decepción más grande. Era imposible que Candy aceptara nunca ser su esposa, ni tan sólo por salvar a su querida hermana. Y aunque no viera otra salida y lo hiciera, jamás se sentiría orgullosa de él. Era un estúpido por planteárselo siquiera.

Round Rock era demasiado pequeño para poder considerarse una ciudad, pero tenía una tienda de comestibles y unas caballerizas donde la compañía de diligencias hacía una parada para cambiar los caballos ya que estaban en la carretera que unía Austin con Dallas. Muchos de sus habitantes seguían refiriéndose a la localidad por su antiguo nombre, Brush y que era también el del río que cruzaba el pueblo.

En el año 1848, cuando se había fundado Brush, o Round Rock, George Johnson había dejado su trabajo como _ranger_ de Texas y había montado las caballerizas. Y luego, al morir, había dejado sus pertenencias a Albert Andrew.

Candy tenía la vista fija en las caballerizas mientras la carreta se acercaba. El sencillo edificio de madera estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna. Además, el débil resplandor amarillo que se colaba tras las persianas indicaba que había alguien dentro.

El capataz del rancho White, Arthur Kelly detuvo el carruaje y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Está segura, señorita?

—No —respondió ella—, pero creo que no tengo elección.

—Si quiere, puedo intentar hablar con él. Antes me consideraba su amigo. Al menos, dejaba que me acercara a él de vez en cuando.

Candy trató de sonreír.

—Te lo agradezco, pero en este caso no creo que escuche a nadie.

—La esperaré aquí, pues.

—Gracias, Arthur.

Candy esperó a que el capataz la ayudara a bajar y se dirigió a la puerta de las caballerizas. Levantó el puño para llamar con el corazón desbocado. Si Albert estaba dentro, la habría oído llegar, pero no había abierto la puerta. Tal vez quería ponerle las cosas difíciles.

Cuando al fin llamó, hubo un largo silencio antes de que él respondiera en voz baja,

—Está abierto.

Candy accionó la manija de la puerta y entró.

Albert estaba sentado en el camastro, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados. No parecía que lo hubiera despertado. Llevaba las botas puestas y la estaba observando con desconfianza.

No se levantó ni la invitó a sentarse. Candy cerró la puerta y se quedó de pie, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante su falta de modales. Sintió los ojos de Albert mirarla de arriba abajo, el sombrero de ala estrecha, el traje de viaje, los guantes de piel, los resistentes botines.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí para verme, princesa? ¡Qué honor!

El sarcasmo que rezumaba su voz la enfureció, pero se contuvo. No podía permitirse el lujo de mostrarse orgullosa dadas las circunstancias. Peleándose con él, no llegaría a ningún sitio.

—Sí, he venido a verte —respondió con un susurro.

—Me sorprende que tu hermano te haya dejado venir.

—Jimmy no sabe que estoy aquí.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí sola? —preguntó él, entornando mucho los ojos.

Por su tono de voz, cualquiera habría pensado que estaba preocupado por su seguridad. Pero no, sin duda, sólo le preocupaba pensar que si le pasaba algo no podría llevar a cabo su plan.

—No he venido sola. Arthur me ha acompañado. Está esperando fuera.

—Siempre lo has manejado a tu antojo, como a casi todos los hombres de la zona.

—A ti, no —replicó ella, molesta.

—Y no lo puedes soportar, ¿no es verdad? Habrías hecho cualquier cosa por verme bailando como una marioneta. Y como no lo hice, te encargaste de que tu padre me echara de la comarca.

La furia que vio en sus ojos hizo que Candy se encogiera. Se mordió el labio, incapaz de defenderse. No había sido exactamente así, pero de todos modos ella había sido la responsable de lo sucedido.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos.

—¿Te has decidido, princesa? ¿Vas a sacrificarte por tu hermana?

—¿No..., no puedo convencerte para que cambies de idea?

—No.

La palabra, breve y concisa, apagó su última esperanza.

—Si..., si accedo a casarme contigo, ¿encontrarás a Susana?

—No puedo asegurártelo, pero prometo hacer todo cuanto esté en mi mano.

Quería preguntarle qué pasaría con su matrimonio si no la encontraba, pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, por miedo a atraer la mala suerte.

—Y... después, cuando Susana esté a salvo... ¿dónde viviremos?

Albert miró a su alrededor y los ojos se le iluminaron, aunque no había rastro de humor en su mirada.

—Tu casa es mucho más sofisticada que la mía. Supongo que preferirás vivir en el rancho.

—Sí, pero no sé si tú querrás.

—Creo que podría soportarlo.

—¿Nosotros... mantendríamos... —empezó a decir Candy y sintió que se ruborizaba— relaciones matrimoniales?

—¿Quieres saber si dormiríamos juntos?

Los ojos de Albert volvieron a recorrerla de arriba abajo, tocándola más íntimamente de lo que sus manos se habían atrevido nunca.

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—No sé... si estás interesado en mí de esa manera.

Bajando las piernas al suelo, Albert se levantó con la elegancia de un animal salvaje y se acercó a ella. Alargando la mano, la sujetó por la muñeca e ignoró su mirada de sorpresa. Con decisión, atrajo la mano enguantada de la joven y se la colocó entre las ingles.

Candy se tensó y trató de retirar la mano, pero Albert se lo impidió.

—¿Te parezco lo bastante interesado?

Con un giro brusco de la muñeca, Candy logró liberarse, pero sólo porque él se lo permitió. Enfadada, dio un paso atrás y apartó la mirada. Estaba tratando de avergonzarla y lo estaba consiguiendo. «¿Cómo puede alterarme tanto?» Cada vez que estaba con él, la dejaba desorientada y vulnerable.

—¿Quieres asustarme? —le preguntó, temblorosa.

—No, señorita. Sólo quiero que seas consciente de dónde te estás metiendo. Si no estás dispuesta a acostarte conmigo, dímelo ahora.

Albert vio la lucha interna reflejada en el rostro de Candy y se armó de valor para mantenerse firme. Lo cierto era que la deseaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que ella le diera, pero sería un idiota si confesara su debilidad. Y ya había sido demasiado idiota con ella en el pasado.

—Mírame, Candy —le ordenó él, cuyo tono de voz tenía un aire autoritario que ella no podía ignorar.

Levantó la vista y comprobó que los ojos de Albert mostraban la misma determinación que su voz.

—Serás mi mujer, no una princesa en una torre. Dormirás conmigo y me aceptarás en tu cuerpo. Y dejarás que haga cosas contigo que ninguna mujer blanca permitiría que un salvaje le hiciera. No me rechazarás nunca. Aunque no te apetezca, serás mi esposa y vendrás a mí cuando te lo diga.

Albert hablaba despacio, pronunciando las palabras con claridad.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil? —preguntó Candy con los ojos cerrados.

Albert apretó la mandíbula. El tono de súplica de su voz le dolía, pero no podía flaquear. No se fiaba de ella ni de sus trucos. Si cedía a su chantaje, volvería a estar a su merced, dispuesto a cumplir todos sus caprichos.

—Sólo quiero quitarte de la cabeza la idea de que, una vez que estemos casados, podrás hacer conmigo lo que te apetezca.

La joven apretó los dientes con fuerza. Odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba. Odiaba a Albert por obligarla a tomar una decisión tan difícil. Pero abrió los ojos para responder,

—Casi no te conozco.

—Tendrás tiempo para conocerme cuando seas mi esposa.

—Yo... esperaba casarme bien.

Aunque parecía imposible, la expresión de Albert se endureció aún más.

—Lo sé. Sé muy bien que no soy un pretendiente apetecible. No lo era cinco años atrás y no lo soy ahora. Pero soy todo lo que tienes.

Era la dura realidad. Y ambos lo sabían.

Candy examinó el rostro de Albert. Estaba muy cerca. Frente alta, pómulos marcados, nariz afilada, mirada dura y despiadada. Sus ojos eran tan azules que se vio reflejada en ellos y tan insondables que fue incapaz de saber en qué estaba pensando Albert. No había en ellos nada más que osadía. No iba a cambiar de idea. Candy tragó saliva y se pasó la lengua por los labios secos, aceptando lo inevitable.

—Quiero que nos pongamos en marcha mañana mismo —dijo, haciendo acopio de toda la determinación que le quedaba—. Cuanto más tardemos, más difícil será encontrar a Susana.

Él frunció el cejo al oírla.

—¿Quién ha dicho que tú vayas a ir?

—Quiero acompañar a Jimmy a Fort Belknap.

—Es un viaje largo y muy peligroso para una mujer.

—No me importa. Susana es mi hermana y me necesita. Iré contigo hasta la granja de sus parientes, para estar más cerca cuando la encuentres. Puedo quedarme con los Stafford mientras la buscas —replicó ella, negándose a contemplar la posibilidad del fracaso—. La diligencia pasará por aquí mañana a las diez y media. Jimmy se informó.

Le pareció que los hombros de Albert se relajaban ligeramente.

—Sé a qué hora llega la diligencia —dijo secamente—. Soy yo quien se encarga de suministrarles los caballos de repuesto, ¿lo has olvidado?

—Sí, claro. ¡Oh!, ¿y qué harás con los caballos mientras estés fuera?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Hay un chico que me ayuda a veces. El hijo de Margaret Jenkins. Le diré que se quede aquí y se ocupe de todo hasta que vuelva.

Al ver que ella no respondía, la miró con los ojos entornados.

—¿No irás a cambiar de opinión?

Candy negó con la cabeza. Quería cerrar el trato cuanto antes, para no poder cambiar de idea más adelante.

—No. Quiero quitármelo de encima cuanto antes. Vayamos a buscar a alguien que nos case.

Aunque Albert no movió ni un músculo de la cara, le pareció que sus ojos perdían parte de la dureza y la desconfianza y brillaban tal vez de alivio, pero no estaba segura.

—Sí —dijo él sin entonación, agarrándola del brazo—. Yo también quiero quitármelo de encima cuanto antes. Vamos a buscar a un sacerdote.

**Continuara…**

Mis amigas hermosas, mil disculpas por el retraso en la nota les explico el motivo, de todo corazón quiero agradecer por sus reviews a CandyFan72, Liss, Elisa, Maia, AnaEdith, lady susi, Arianna, Paloma, Terry's Girl, Chiquita Andrew, Ale MO, Faby Andley, MiluxD, Laura GrandChester, Guest y por seguirme a Clau Ardley, Terry's Girl, MiluxD, también gracias a las que leen anónimamente cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Hermosas también llego a su fin Cautivada por un vampiro con nuestro querido Terry y por eso les dejo la nueva aventura con el que se llama El Peligro de la Pasión espero también le den una oportunidad vale las quiero.

**Nota: **Hola chicas les pido disculpas por no actualizar antes pero la verdad no tenía ni cabeza ni ánimos para hacerlo, espero no decepcionarlas con los acontecimientos mil disculpas a todas de verdad lo siento mucho, les platico un poco estas últimas semanas han sido bastantes difíciles después de la cirugía creí que los problemas se iban a calmar un poco y ya no me preocuparía tanto por mi corazón, eso si el tratamiento a resultado bien pero lo que no resulto bien fueron los problemas en el trabajo ya que por mi ausencia querían aprovechar para meter a la sobrina de un de mis compañeros pero se soluciono favorablemente, los problemas con mis demonios del pasado seguían y siguen en los tribunales y mis hermanos y yo tuvimos algunos altercados por un pequeño terreno que dejo mi mama la verdad no es gran cosa pero ya saben para muchas personas el dinero vale más que la familia aunque sean un peso y aunado a esto la bruja tubo contacto con mi hijo Vic el de 18 años y se encargo de llenarle la mente de mentiras y un disque primo se encargo de apoyarla e hicieron que se pusiera en un plan grosero y peleábamos por todo, yo no sabía el motivo pero su cambio fue radical al grado de que las discusiones y los pleitos se hicieron constantes que llegaron a mi limite y en una discusión que tuvimos me grito que me odiaba que le había destruido la vida a él, a su hermano y hasta a mi mama que si yo no estuviera ella seguiría y sus papas estarían con el eso para mí fue la gota que derramo el vaso y en un arranque le metí una cachetada después de eso el agarro algunas de sus cosas y se fue según le dijo a su hermano que se iba con mi hermana al fin y al cabo ella era su mama y que yo los había alejado por maldad, al escuchar eso me sentí tan mal, tan culpable que llegue a pensar que el tenia razón, que como para todos siempre fui la oveja negra y la que sobraba en la familia, que era cuestión de tiempo para que Hector me hiciera lo mismo y ya como algunas de ustedes saben además de perder a mi mama y otros seres queridos yo perdí a un bb y ahora perdía a otro hijo eso me hizo sentir tan sola y tan culpable, que el día lunes 1ro. que fue la discusión, llegue a la conclusión de que no valía la pena seguir luchando ni vivir, si lo sé es de cobardes se que he superado muchas pruebas pero el dolor y la pérdida ahora de un hijo que te dice eso me derrumbo por completo cuanto tendría que esperar para que mi otro enano me hiciera lo mismo y tome la decisión tonta pero me tome unas pastillas para dormir y unos antidepresivos que por cierto no me han servido (cuidado el diazepam es malo si se mescla con otros medicamentos causa mas depresión lo supe después de mi tontería) me fui a dormir pasaron unas horas y Hector que no tiene un pelo de tonto empezó a buscar en mis cosas y checo los frascos de varios medicamentos y pues ya sabrán me llevaron a la cruz roja y me hicieron un lavado de estomago que según las palabras del doctor tuve suerte ya que no afectaron nada e iba a estar bien, mientras me atendían Hector y pp le hablaron a vic y le dijeron lo que habia pasado y que gracias a él y a la bruja ellos se quedarían solos Hector a pesar de tener 15 años es muy maduro y es un gran, gran chico y reconozco que soy una idiota que por pensar en tanta tontería estuve a punto de dejar no solo a mis hijos, sino también a ustedes amigas y a varias personas que realmente me han valoran como soy mil gracias a AnaEdith, Chiquita Andrew (Fany) y mi hermanita de corazón Milux que movieron cielo mar y tierra para ponerse en contacto conmigo y ayudarme a salir de esta tristeza se que muchas de ustedes también estuvieron preocupadas les pido una disculpa por causarles tantas molestias y gracias por darme tanto, más que mi propia familia mil disculpas por todo chicas de verdad no lo volveré hacer y tampoco a desaparecerme tanto tiempo y ya no voy hacer nada tonto y voy a canalizar mi energía y mi vida en lo que me gusta y me importa, se que a Vic le dolió todo lo que paso ya mi primo le dijo la verdad y la razón por que lo hizo hasta ahora la desconozco pero espero realmente que todas las dudas desaparezcan de su corazón y de su mente ahora se está quedando con un amigo yo conozco a su papa y es buena persona espero que pronto recapacite y haga lo correcto pero si no ya será el tiempo el que le enseñe a valorar lo que tiene bueno amigas me despido por el momento mil gracias a todas los reviews prometo responderlos la próxima vale les dejo esto y que lo disfruten mucho y de nuevo gracias por todo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Nicole Jordan, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Salvaje**

**Capitulo 3**

La boda no se pareció en nada a lo que ella se había imaginado. Ningún miembro de su familia estuvo presente. Arthur y la esposa del pastor fueron los testigos. Albert tuvo que sacar de la cama al ministro que iba de pueblo en pueblo y que estaba en Round Rock esos días. El hombre los casó a regañadientes ya que la unión de una mujer blanca y un mestizo en aquellas circunstancias le pareció muy sospechosa.

Cuando el reverendo Withman insistió en hablar antes con Jimmy Candy le dijo que no necesitaba el permiso de su hermano para casarse. Albert zanjó el tema añadiendo que estaban a punto de emprender un largo viaje por territorio indio y a menos que el pastor quisiera que la señorita Candy viviera en pecado todo ese tiempo, más le valía legalizar la relación.

Candy consiguió pronunciar los votos con la voz bastante firme. No parecía una mujer que acababa de ver su mundo puesto patas arriba. Y escuchó en tensión a Albert hacer lo mismo.

Hubo un momento de tirantez cuando el pastor pidió un anillo. Albert no llevaba ninguno encima, así que Arthur hizo uno con un trozo de cuero de la brida de un caballo.

La joven contempló la escena como si estuviera en un sueño. Verse reducida a eso... habría sido para echarse a reír si la razón que la impulsaba a hacerlo no hubiese sido tan dramática. Pero últimamente todo había cambiado tanto que la ceremonia no la sorprendió demasiado. Se sentía algo mareada por el cansancio y la tensión de los dos últimos días. Sólo quería que todo pasara de prisa para empezar a buscar a su hermana en seguida.

Sólo cuando Albert se volvió hacia ella para sellar los votos con un beso, pareció despertar del sueño. Inclinándose sobre ella, él le rozó la boca con sus labios firmes y masculinos. En ese momento, Candy estuvo a punto de sucumbir a un ataque de nervios. Se había casado con ese hombre, con ese extraño implacable y cruel. Para lo bueno y para lo malo. Y tendría que honrar los votos que acababa de pronunciar, esa noche y todas las noches, si Albert así lo deseaba. Le había dejado claro que no quería un matrimonio sólo de apariencia.

El grupo regresó a las caballerizas en silencio. Cuando la carreta se detuvo, Albert bajó al suelo de un salto y alargó los brazos hacia Candy. La sujetó con firmeza por la cintura, sin detenerse ni un segundo más de la cuenta, con el rostro inexpresivo, sin rastro de emoción.

Cuando la soltó, la mirada de ella se clavó en el sencillo edificio de tablones que acogía la oficina de las caballerizas, el lugar donde pasaría la primera noche con su marido.

—Entra —le ordenó Albert en voz baja, mientras recogía la bolsa de viaje de la parte trasera de la carreta.

Tratando de retrasar lo inevitable, Candy se volvió hacia Arthur, que retorcía las riendas, nervioso.

—Gracias, Arthur. Por todo.

—De nada, señorita Candy..., quiero decir, señora Andrew. Rezaré para que la encuentre.

Ella se sobresaltó al oír su nuevo nombre, pero se sobrepuso rápidamente.

—La encontraremos —respondió con convicción—. Dile a Jimmy... Dile a Jimmy que es lo mejor para todos.

Arthur saludó llevándose los dedos al sombrero.

Candy se dirigió a la puerta arrastrando los pies. Al entrar en la oficina, la oscuridad la recibió. A tientas buscó la lámpara y las cerillas que Albert había dejado al lado de la puerta antes de marcharse y se entretuvo encendiéndola. Cualquier cosa era preferible a pensar en lo que iba a pasar.

Oyó que Albert hablaba con Arthur antes de que la carreta se pusiera en marcha. Acto seguido, entró en la habitación. Sus pasos resonaron como disparos en el silencio de la noche. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Candy sintió pánico y empezó a temblar violentamente.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó él, malhumorado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Son nervios.

Sin decir nada, Albert soltó la bolsa sobre el camastro y se acercó a la estufa de leña que había en una esquina para encenderla.

—¿Quieres café?

Ella empezó a decir que no, pero rectificó. Un café caliente era justo lo que necesitaba para recuperar fuerzas. Además, mantendría ocupado a Albert durante unos minutos más.

—Sí, por favor. Me encantaría.

Lo observó mientras él llenaba la cafetera con agua de un cubo que había junto a la estufa de leña. Al parecer, su casa no tenía ninguna de las comodidades de las que disfrutaban en el rancho. Si había una bomba para el agua, estaba fuera.

Miró los sencillos muebles que la rodeaban. Al llegar al estrecho camastro, no pudo apartar la vista. No era más que una estructura de madera y cuerdas cubierta con un colchón de paja y una manta de lana. Colgando de un gancho de la pared había una piel de búfalo, que probablemente servía para abrigarse los días de más frío.

—Mañana será un día muy largo —dijo, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo. Apartó la mirada de la cama—. Deberíamos descansar.

—Tienes razón. Deberíamos acostarnos en seguida —replicó él, implacable.

Era imposible malinterpretar sus intenciones. Pensaba reclamar sus derechos conyugales esa misma noche.

Se volvió hacia él, que se había detenido a medio moler los granos de café y la estaba mirando fijamente. La intensidad de su mirada la dejó casi sin aliento.

—Tu hermano puede venir a buscarte en cualquier momento —dijo secamente—. No quiero darle ningún argumento para cuestionar nuestro matrimonio.

Candy entendía su razonamiento. Quería consumar el matrimonio lo antes posible para que nadie pudiera pedir una anulación. Pero que lo comprendiera no quería decir que se sintiera más tranquila.

Asintió en silencio.

Albert pareció inferir que ella estaba de acuerdo, porque siguió moliendo café como si nada. Candy no sabía qué hacer. El olor del café recién molido se mezcló con el de la madera al quemarse. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que apagaba los demás sonidos.

—¿Necesitas usar el lavabo? Está fuera.

Avergonzada, Candy negó con la cabeza.

—En ese caso ya puedes empezar a desnudarte.

Tras una breve pausa, comenzó a desatarse el sombrero. Lo dejó encima de la mesa y se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer.

—Toda la ropa, princesa.

El corazón de Candy se desbocó al comprender que no pensaba darle ninguna intimidad. Lo miró indignada. Él parecía estar esperando a que ella hablara.

—Aceptaste hacerlo cuando te casaste conmigo —le recordó al comprobar que no decía nada.

—Lo sé..., pero... ¿no deberíamos apagar la luz?

—No. Quiero verte. —Viendo que ella abría mucho los ojos, sonrió con ironía—. Más te vale olvidarte de la vergüenza, princesa. Voy a conocer tu cuerpo tan bien como el mío de aquí a un rato. Y tú me conocerás a mí.

Ante la perspectiva de verlo desnudo, su corazón se le olvidó de latir. Más tensa que nunca, dio los tres pasos que la separaban de la cama y buscó un camisón. Cuando lo sacó de la bolsa, Albert la arrancó de sus pensamientos.

—Deja eso. No lo vas a necesitar. Te quiero desnuda cuando duermas conmigo. —Al ver que ella lo miraba con ojos desorbitados, dijo a la defensiva—, No soy como uno de esos caballeros estirados que duermen con camisón y se esconden debajo de las sábanas para follar. No me criaron así.

«No —pensó Candy—. Te criaron como a un salvaje.» Sus ascendientes eran asesinos despiadados que violaban y asesinaban a mujeres blancas como ella.

—No —replicó cuando el enfado se impuso al miedo— ya me imagino que alguien como tú no se comportará como un caballero. —¿Por qué tenía que ser tan arrogante e insensible?

Candy se arrepintió en seguida de sus palabras, pero ya era tarde. Albert apretó la boca y entornó los ojos, que brillaban de furia. ¡Qué idiota era! Burlarse de sus orígenes no iba a hacerle la vida más fácil en esos momentos. Si quería que él sintiera compasión de su inexperiencia y la tratara con respeto, se había equivocado de estrategia.

Las manos le temblaban tanto que el camisón se le cayó al suelo. Eso no se parecía en nada a lo que había esperado de su noche de bodas. Entre ellos no había amor ni ternura. Era una lucha de voluntades entre dos extraños. Pero había hecho un trato. Se había casado con Albert a cambio de su ayuda y protección. Era un trato que millones de mujeres habían hecho antes que ella, así que, como ellas, tendría que encontrar fuerzas para resistirlo. No tenía elección. Si no cumplía su parte del acuerdo, Albert tampoco cumpliría la suya. Si él quería que se desnudara con la luz encendida, así lo haría. Su modestia y su orgullo no valían nada al lado de la vida de Susana.

Alzó la mirada. Albert seguía observándola con los músculos en tensión, con esa intensidad contenida que era tan propia de él y esos ojos de un azul cielo, tan ardientes, tan... hambrientos que la asustaban.

No podía pensar cuando él la miraba de esa manera, sólo sentir. Sentir el miedo que le encogía el estómago y esa otra sensación sin nombre que mucho se temía que era excitación.

Con la cabeza baja, se quitó la chaqueta y empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa. Se sentía como una cualquiera desnudándose delante de él. Tenía calor, estaba ruborizada y los pezones se le habían contraído bajo la blusa. Se volvió para quitársela y dejarla cuidadosamente sobre la bolsa de viaje. Luego, buscó los botones de la falda.

Albert la observaba casi sin respiración. El enfado, el deseo y la necesidad le habían formado un nudo en las entrañas. Tenía el miembro tan duro que podría clavar postes de empalizada con él. Y tan hinchado que si lo rozaba, explotaría. Pero si no la tocaba, también.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, apartó la vista y acabó de preparar el café, añadió los granos molidos al agua y puso el pote sobre el fuego para que hirviera.

Su acusación le había hecho mucho daño. Hubiese querido hacerle olvidar su sangre comanche, su nacimiento fuera del matrimonio. Hubiese querido hacerla olvidar que no era lo bastante bueno para ella...

Al darse cuenta de adónde lo estaban llevando sus pensamientos, Albert murmuró una maldición. El viejo resentimiento se apoderó de él. No podía cambiar quién era. Resultaba muy estúpido por su parte sentirse inferior. Candy era su esposa. Tenía derecho a poseerla si le apetecía.

Y era más que un derecho. Era una necesidad. Tenía que consumar el matrimonio esa misma noche. No podía esperar. Y no sólo porque Jimmy se les echaría encima en cuanto se enterara de lo que habían hecho, sino por la propia Candy. Si era su esposa en algo más que el nombre, sería menos probable que se arrepintiera. Si perdía la virginidad con él, si la marcaba como suya, no podría renegar de los votos, que era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Albert la miró de reojo. Llevaba puestas la crinolina, las enaguas y la camisola y tenía el cuello, los hombros y los brazos al descubierto. Verla tan nerviosa era gratificante. La orgullosa y malcriada princesita estaba por fin a los pies del salvaje bastardo.

Lo estaba mirando con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos asustados, pero no quería que tuviera miedo de él.

«Aunque—se dijo Albert— tal vez no sea más que un truco.» Quizá no estaba asustada y sólo quería despertar su compasión para que no consumara el matrimonio esa misma noche. Sabía mejor que nadie lo bien que se le daba manipular a los hombres a su antojo. No debía olvidarlo en ningún momento. Tenía que mantener la guardia alta. No podía volver a caer en sus trampas. Pero no tenía por qué tener miedo. La trataría mejor de lo que los blancos habían tratado a su madre.

—¿Vas a tardar toda la noche, princesa? —preguntó, burlón, con esa manera lenta de hablar tan propia de Texas.

Candy alzó la barbilla, orgullosa. El brillo desafiante de su mirada lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor y calmó sus propios miedos.

Era su mujer. Le pertenecía. No pensaba renunciar a ella por nada del mundo. Y acabaría de atarla a su vida de la única manera que sabía, compartiendo con ella el acto más íntimo que un hombre y una mujer podían compartir. Haría que lo aceptara en su cuerpo, aunque procuraría que le resultara fácil.

Sin mirarla mientras ella se quitaba las enaguas, Albert se despojó del chaleco y lo colgó de un gancho en la pared. Luego hizo lo mismo con la camisa de cambray y se quedó con el pecho descubierto. Sintió la mirada de Candy sobre su torso de bronce, libre de vello. Su cuerpo era esbelto y tenía los músculos fuertes y definidos por la continua actividad física. Domar caballos salvajes era una actividad muy dura. Albert se tensó bajo la mirada femenina y sintió que la piel le aumentaba de temperatura, pero permaneció quieto. Quería que lo mirara, que se acostumbrara a su cuerpo para que perdiera el miedo.

Cuando ella se quitó la camisola, Albert se acercó a la cama, tratando de no darse cuenta de cómo ella se apartaba para no rozarlo.

Sentado en el camastro, se desprendió de las botas y se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en la pared.

Tal vez debería darle conversación para que no pensara tanto.

—¿Sabes lo que va a pasar esta noche?

—No..., no del todo. —Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se desataba las cintas del corsé—. Una vez vi a un semental cubriendo a una yegua. Me pareció... raro.

—No será así la primera vez. Estaremos cara a cara.

—Te..., tendrás que enseñarme qué hacer.

Una ternura inesperada se apoderó de él y se sintió como una serpiente despreciable. Era tan inocente que contaminaba su pureza sólo con mirarla. Era demasiado buena para él. Brillante, decente, fresca... Tal vez ella tenía razón y él era un salvaje. Desde luego, la lujuria que lo recorría de arriba abajo no ayudaba a que se sintiera civilizado. Estaba tan cerca de hacer realidad sus fantasías de tantos años que sentía un hambre brutal. Saber que Candy estaba al alcance de la mano lo excitaba tanto que le resultaba doloroso. Había soñado hacerle tantas cosas... Se la había imaginado descontrolada bajo su cuerpo, rodeándole las caderas con las piernas mientras la embestía. Se había imaginado sus gritos de placer mientras se retorcía y se arqueaba contra él. Las imágenes eran tan vívidas que empezó a sudar. Y tan pecaminosas que lo hicieron dudar.

¡Maldita fuera!, no sabía cómo hacerle el amor a una dama... y mucho menos a su esposa. Y pronto la tendría bajo su cuerpo. A su esposa. A Candy. Se le secó la boca. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo, le habría preguntado a la chica de la cantina de Georgetown que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Quería que fuera agradable para Candy. Haría lo que estuviera en su mano para que disfrutara de la experiencia.

—Todo, princesa —dijo al verla flaquear, inmóvil en medio de la habitación, vestida sólo con la camisola y los pantaloncillos de tela fina.

Apretando los dientes, Candy se sentó en una de las dos sillas de madera para quitarse los botines. Sin más excusas, se levantó y se deshizo también los pantaloncillos adornados con encaje.

No podía retrasar más lo inevitable. Albert la estaba observando, quemándola con el ardor de sus ojos azules. Aunque habría querido que se la tragara la tierra, al mismo tiempo sentía algo en su interior que no era miedo ni vergüenza. Era calor, curiosidad y un tanto de excitación, sin duda.

—Estoy esperando —insistió él, sin darle tregua.

Insegura pero desafiante al mismo tiempo, se quitó la camisola. Mientras la dejaba sobre la mesa, oyó que Albert contenía el aliento y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Así era como debían de sentirse las esclavas en la tarima al ser subastadas. Desnudas, temblorosas, con el corazón desbocado. Objeto de la observación y del deseo masculino.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

En la pequeña estancia sólo se oía el crepitar de la leña y el suave burbujeo del café. Albert permaneció en silencio unos momentos que a Candy se le hicieron eternos. No era que no quisiera hablar, era que no podía. Al verla desnuda el aire le había abandonado los pulmones. Tenía unos pechos altos y redondos con pezones pequeños y rosados. Los hombros, esbeltos, daban lugar a un torso que acababa en una cintura tan estrecha que podría abarcarla con las manos. Las caderas se curvaban delicadamente y daban paso a unas piernas no muy largas, pero esbeltas. Entre los pálidos muslos, el vello púbico, rubio y rizado, ocultaba el portal de su feminidad.

Era una auténtica belleza. Tras una vida de fealdad, el alma de Albert ansiaba deleitarse en la belleza.

Durante más de un minuto no hizo más que contemplarla. La tensión en la habitación no dejaba de aumentar. Candy había levantado la cabeza y lo miraba fijamente, como si se negara a dejarse acobardar. Albert se preguntó cómo podía una persona tener un aspecto tan vulnerable y orgulloso al mismo tiempo.

—Ven aquí, Candy —le ordenó con la voz ronca e impaciente—. No puedo tocarte si estás en la otra punta de la habitación.

Ésta no tendría más de tres metros de ancho, así que no estaba muy lejos, pero se mordió la lengua y avanzó hasta el camastro.

—Albert —dijo, temblorosa—, dijiste..., dijiste que no me harías daño.

A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—No lo haré, al menos, no expresamente. Pero puede que te duela un poco. He oído que a veces duele un poco la primera vez. Iré con cuidado. Y trataré de darte placer.

Candy lo miró, mordiéndose el labio. No había esperado que se preocupara por su placer después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Y no estaba segura de querer sentir placer sabiendo que Susana podría estar siendo torturada en ese momento. En cualquier caso, las palabras de Albert la tranquilizaron. Al parecer no pensaba abalanzarse sobre ella para violarla como una bestia.

Él dio unos golpecitos en el camastro.

—Siéntate a mi lado. No te haré daño.

Ella obedeció a regañadientes, sentándose con la espalda muy recta en el borde de la cama.

Albert sintió que todos los músculos del cuerpo se tensaban ante su cercanía. Era tan bonita que le dolía el pecho y le palpitaba el miembro. No acababa de creerse que estuviera pasando de verdad, que Candy White estuviera a punto de convertirse en su esposa de hecho, además de en nombre. Con veneración, alargó la mano y le acarició la espalda con un dedo. Ella se encogió, pero no se apartó.

—Candy... —Albert tragó saliva. Tenía la garganta tan seca que apenas podía hablar—, ¿puedo deshacerte el moño?

La pregunta la sorprendió. No había esperado que le pidiera permiso para nada. Había creído que actuaría sin importarle su opinión. Asintió en silencio.

Sintió que le buscaba las horquillas que sostenían la cofia en su sitio. Podría haberlas tirado al suelo, pero se las dio una a una. Candy lo agradeció. Al menos, tenía algo que hacer, algo a lo que agarrarse. La madera tallada de las horquillas era suave al tacto, como sus dedos deshaciéndole el moño que llevaba firmemente recogido en la nuca.

Albert permanecía en silencio, atrapado en la magia de lo que estaba haciendo. Su memoria lo había engañado una vez más. Su pelo era más rubio y brillante de lo que recordaba, con reflejos más oscuros. Al tacto era aún más suave de lo que aparentaba. Y su piel, tan suave, tan blanca, tan sedosa...

Con la mano temblorosa, le acarició el hombro. Tenía los sentidos agudizados. Muy lentamente, para no asustarla, bajó la mano hasta un pecho y lo agarró.

Esperó la reacción de pánico, el rechazo, pero no llegó. Candy permaneció inmóvil, rígida. Albert movió la mano, acariciándola, tratando de transmitirle la idea de que no debía tener miedo. Quería enterrar la cara entre sus pechos, succionarle los pezones con tanta fuerza que gritara de placer, que le rogara que la succionara en otras zonas. Pero se contuvo. Llevaba soñando con ese momento buena parte de su vida y no quería estropearlo. No quería demostrarle que era el salvaje que ella esperaba.

Candy cerró los ojos, maravillada por su delicadeza. La mano de Albert era callosa y fuerte, tan fuerte que le daba miedo, pero nada en el modo de tocarla era amenazador. Al contrario, el calor de la palma de su mano era estimulante, emocionante, excitante. El pezón se había contraído tanto que le dolía. Quería apretarse contra su mano, ofrecerle más su cuerpo.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Albert le rodeó el cuerpo con el otro brazo y le acarició el otro pezón. Candy emitió un suave murmullo de aprobación. Oía el aliento de Albert en su oído, tan rápido y agitado como el suyo. Notó el latido de su corazón a su espalda, a través de su piel ardiente. El calor la afectó de un modo curioso. Lentamente, los músculos de la espalda se le relajaron tanto que le costó mantenerse derecha.

Con un ligero suspiro, se reclinó contra su pecho. Estaba tan cansada... Cansada de luchar, de ser fuerte. Pero ahora tenía a alguien en quien apoyarse. Cerró los ojos.

Cuando un instante después le llegó la voz de Albert a través de una nebulosa diciéndole que se tumbara, obedeció sin protestar.

Se movió para dejarle sitio en el estrecho camastro y la ayudó a tumbarse de espaldas. Estaba totalmente desnuda y dispuesta. Podría tomarla en ese mismo momento.

Sin embargo, se tumbó a su lado muy lentamente. Tenía miedo de perder el control en cualquier momento. Con los músculos en tensión y el miembro enhiesto y ardiente como un hierro candente, estaba a punto de estallar. ¡Santo Dios, cómo la deseaba! Pero tenía que ir despacio. Debía esperar.

Controlando su deseo como si fuera uno de los caballos salvajes que domaba, la miró a la cara. Ella lo estaba mirando, a su vez, insegura con sus ojos verdes. Los labios entreabiertos le daban un aspecto muy vulnerable. Eran unos labios muy suaves. Había habido tan poca delicadeza, calidez y belleza en su vida que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ellas. No sabía cómo mostrarse tierno con una mujer.

Si Candy hubiera sido una yegua, habría sabido cómo tratarla. No tenía ninguna dificultad en calmar a una yegua nerviosa. Cuando domaban a los caballos salvajes, los comanches respiraban dentro de la nariz de los animales, para que éstos reconocieran el aliento de sus amos. Podía intentarlo. Podía enseñar a Candy a reconocer su aliento, a aceptar el roce de sus manos.

Con determinación pero sin movimientos bruscos, Albert inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Cuando le deslizó la lengua entre los labios, sintió que se tensaba durante unos instantes, pero en seguida los separó un poco más, dándole la bienvenida.

La besó durante un rato para que se acostumbrara a su sabor. De vez en cuando dejaba que notara su peso o le acariciaba un seno con la mano. Cuando le pareció que estaba preparada, desplazó los labios por la barbilla, la mandíbula y el cuello hasta llegar al pecho.

Cuando se metió un pezón en la boca, Candy ahogó un grito, pero no trató de apartarse. Albert lo besó antes de succionarlo, primero suavemente, luego con más fuerza. Fue cambiando el ritmo o el método de tortura, apartándose de vez en cuando y soplando sobre el capullo húmedo y brillante, rascándolo suavemente con los dientes y lamiéndolo después con la lengua, como si quisiera consolarlo. Cuando finalmente bajó la mano para acariciarla entre las piernas, ella estaba ya jadeando y respirando con dificultad.

Al oír su grito asustado, Albert levantó la cabeza y le susurró con los labios pegados a los suyos,

—No, no te tenses. Sólo voy a acariciarte. Te hará las cosas más fáciles luego.

Ella se relajó contra su voluntad y permaneció inmóvil mientras él la acariciaba entre las piernas. Poco después, la tensión sexual empezó a acumularse en el cuerpo de Candy.

Él siguió con su tierno asalto, preparándola para la invasión. Hundió el dedo medio en su interior cada vez más adentro. Lo retiró y volvió a empezar. Con el dedo húmedo, le acarició la perla que tenía a la entrada de su sexo con cuidado y concentración. Poco después, Candy abrió la mano y soltó las horquillas para agarrarse con fuerza de los hombros de Albert.

Al oír sus gemidos de placer, él sintió un deseo tan intenso que pensó que iba a estallar. Cambiando de postura, le apoyó la rodilla aun cubierta por los pantalones vaqueros en la entrepierna. Ella empezó a apretar irregularmente.

—¿Albert? —La voz de Candy era un susurro cargado de confusión—. ¿Qué me estás haciendo? Tengo mucho calor.

—Está bien, princesa —respondió él con la voz ronca—. Lo que estás sintiendo está bien. Muévete contra mi rodilla. Cabálgame.

Candy cerró los ojos. No podía soportar la intensidad del calor que la estaba consumiendo por dentro ni el dolor entre las piernas. Se sentía febril, salvaje. Tenía que acercarse más a él o moriría. Por suerte, Albert parecía saber lo que necesitaba. La había agarrado por las caderas y la estaba obligando a frotarse contra su duro muslo, aunque la fricción la estaba volviendo loca.

De repente, sin que pudiera evitarlo, su cuerpo se tensó completamente. Desesperada, se agarró a sus hombros con fuerza y soltó un grito ahogado ante la intensidad de las sensaciones que la invadían. No podía defenderse del fuego que la recorría de arriba abajo ni de la pasión que la estaba rompiendo por dentro. Frenética, se arqueó contra Albert mientras su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

—Tranquila —oyó que le susurraba al oído—. Tranquila, princesa.

Ella no podía responder. Bastante le costaba ya respirar.

Albert no dijo nada más. Se limitó a abrazarla, con la frente sudorosa pegada a la de ella mientras esperaba a que la explosión del éxtasis pasara.

Poco a poco se fue recuperando lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que él la estaba besando suavemente en las mejillas, los ojos, las sienes... Entre beso y beso, le susurraba palabras en una lengua extraña. Tenía que ser comanche. Aunque no comprendía las palabras, el tono era imposible de malinterpretar. Era la voz tierna y cariñosa de un amante, no la voz fría y despiadada del extraño que había temido encontrar.

Aturdida, notó que él cambiaba de postura y se desabrochaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Sintió su calor más íntimo cuando el miembro quedó libre al fin de la prisión de la ropa.

El contacto de la vara que parecía de granito le provocó un momento de pánico.

—Mírame —le ordenó él con la voz ronca—. Candy ¿te he hecho daño? —preguntó, clavándole los ojos ardientes y acariciándole los labios con los dedos para hacerle probar su propia esencia.

—No —respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

—Sabes que no hemos acabado, ¿no?

Pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos, asintió.

—Ya no me tienes miedo, ¿no?

Lentamente, Candy negó con la cabeza. Albert le daba menos miedo que el intenso placer que le hacía sentir. Era la respuesta de su cuerpo la que la asustaba y confundía. Nunca había perdido el control de esa manera.

—No, no te tengo miedo.

—Bien. Una esposa no debe tener miedo de su esposo.

«Esposa.» Era la esposa de Albert. Se tensó un poco al recordarlo y él pareció entender su reacción.

Seguía observándola con sus ojos azules como el cielo. Empezó a acariciarla de nuevo, susurrándole otra vez al oído en su extraña lengua. Sus manos —inesperada, maravillosamente delicadas— le acariciaron los pezones, el vientre, los muslos... haciendo que el deseo se avivara.

Rindiéndose a las sensaciones, ella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando los dedos de Albert llegaron a los rizos entre sus piernas, separó los muslos para facilitarle el acceso. Iba a hacerlo otra vez. Iba a hacer que volviera a perder el control en sus brazos. Y ella quería que lo hiciera.

El febril latido entre sus piernas aumentó de intensidad. Era como una llamarada que naciera en su vientre y se extendiera por las venas hasta llegar a todos los rincones. Candy gimió sin darse cuenta, perdida en la misma tormenta de pasión que la había sacudido poco antes. Se aferró a Albert casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Él había dejado de hablar. La estaba besando mientras sus dedos hacían magia. Le apretaba la boca con fuerza y le clavaba la lengua mientras ella se retorcía bajo sus dedos, tratando de liberar la tensión acumulada.

Dos docenas de latidos más tarde, explotó. Mientras los temblores disminuían de intensidad, en la habitación sólo se oía su respiración jadeante.

Albert la abrazaba, inmóvil, saboreando su apasionada respuesta, disfrutando de su cuerpo tembloroso, de su piel desnuda cubierta de sudor, del aroma de su excitación mezclado con el olor del café. Su propio deseo era como una tormenta desatada, pero estaba decidido a esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta. En esos momentos, no necesitaba nada más que a Candy abrazándose a él como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Tras unos minutos, al ver que no se movía, cambió de postura para verle la cara. Estaba ruborizada, tenía los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados.

Mientras él la observaba, abrió los ojos y Albert contuvo el aliento al ver que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien?

Candy lo miró, aturdida y asintió en silencio. No quería hablar. Si lo hacía, se acabaría de derrumbar. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose agotada de repente. Estaba muy cansada, cansada de tener miedo, de estar sola, de mostrarse orgullosa.

Respiró hondo y la respiración temblorosa se convirtió en un sollozo. Una vez que empezó, no pudo parar. Sintió como si su alma se derritiera, como si hubiera llegado el deshielo y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

—¿Candy?

—Estoy bien —dijo ella, tratando de tranquilizarlo, tragando saliva e intentando sonreír al mismo tiempo—. No sé por qué estoy llorando. Es que estos dos últimos días han sido muy duros. Supongo que estoy cansada.

Albert se calmó un poco y la abrazó con ternura. Esa vez no estaba tratando de manipularlo. Estaba exhausta tras la angustia de los últimos días. Al liberarse de la tensión gracias al sexo, su cuerpo se había aflojado y no podía contener las lágrimas. Era como si se hubiera roto un dique.

Él también precisaba esa liberación cuanto antes. Necesitaba librarse de la hostilidad, del resentimiento, del enfado... y sin embargo, curiosamente, consolarla parecía más importante.

Le besó la sien con cariño.

—La encontraremos —le dijo en voz baja—. Encontraremos a tu hermana.

Candy tragó saliva, tratando de contener el llanto y enterró la cara en el pecho de él. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba oír, saber que no estaba sola, que Albert la ayudaría a sobrellevar el peso del miedo.

—Duerme —dijo a su pesar, pero sabiendo que era lo correcto. No podía tomar su cuerpo mientras estaba llorando por su hermana.

—Sí —murmuró ella, sin dejar de temblar.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que los sollozos se apaciguaran. Poco después, Albert notó que se relajaba y que la respiración se le acompasaba. Permaneció quieto, con la frente de Candy pegada a su barbilla, maldiciendo su nobleza mientras el deseo y la necesidad de protección luchaban en su interior.

Aunque no la había hecho suya, estaba casi satisfecho. No quería que Candy lo considerara un bruto, no quería forzarla ni que le tuviera miedo.

Si no fuera por las circunstancias, no le importaría darle tiempo para que se acostumbrara a ser su esposa en vez de obligarla a dormir con él. No era un salvaje, aunque se sentía poco civilizado en esos momentos. Tenía el miembro a punto de explotar, pero podía soportarlo.

La idea de colarse entre sus piernas y hundirse profundamente en su calor mientras dormía le cruzó la mente, pero la rechazó de plano. Aunque se pasara la noche despierto e incómodo como castigo por sus escrúpulos, no pensaba tomarla de esa manera. No quería que ella le odiara por la mañana.

Albert la abrazó con más fuerza y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cogiendo frío. Frunció el cejo. Sabía que tenía que soltarla para taparla con la manta. Debía levantarse a apagar la lámpara y retirar el pote del fuego si no quería que el café se evaporara.

Pero su mente se negaba a soltarla. Necesitaba sentirla entre sus brazos, cálida e indefensa. Necesitaba tiempo para aceptar la idea de que realmente estaba allí con él, que no era un sueño, para acostumbrarse a las emociones intensas y desconocidas que se habían instalado en su pecho.

No se lo podía creer. Había pasado años soñando con eso, sabiendo que era imposible. Y de pronto, su sueño se había hecho realidad.

Candy era su esposa. Su mujer. Su fantasía.

Bueno, no del todo. Todavía no era su esposa de hecho. No habían consumado los votos. Y sabía que ella podía echarse atrás en cualquier momento. Aún podía perderla, sobre todo, si no encontraba a su hermana. Incluso si la encontraba, siempre podía abandonarlo.

Albert se obligó a soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. No podía dejarse llevar por el miedo.

Candy era suya en ese momento.

Y lucharía hasta su último aliento contra todos los que quisieran oponerse, incluida la propia Candy.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Nicole Jordan, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Salvaje**

**Capitulo 4**

Candy se despertó sola y desorientada. Entornando los ojos para protegerse de la brillante luz que entraba por las ventanas, levantó la cabeza de la almohada. Albert. Estaba en casa de Albert. En las caballerizas. En su oficina. En su cama.

Al recordar lo que había pasado, se ruborizó. Estaba desnuda, cubierta sólo por una manta, tumbada en el duro camastro donde el implacable extraño que ahora era su marido la había guiado hasta el mundo de la pasión. Tenía el aroma de Albert pegado al cuerpo, más intenso que el aroma a café que llenaba la estancia.

Con un gruñido, Candy hundió la cabeza en la almohada, pero no pudo borrar las imágenes que se le habían grabado en la mente. Albert ordenando que se desnudara. Albert dándole placer y llevándola hasta el éxtasis. Albert abrazándola mientras ella lloraba de miedo y agotamiento.

No había reclamado sus derechos maritales, pero, de algún modo, lo que había hecho le parecía peor. La había unido a él usando la intimidad y no le había hecho falta emplear la fuerza para establecer su dominio sobre ella. La había seducido utilizando la ternura y la pasión como armas, en vez de intimidarla.

Estaba cada vez más confusa. Albert había amenazado con hacerla suya a la fuerza, pero después se había comportado con suma delicadeza. Lo único que la había obligado a soportar había sido un increíble placer.

El recuerdo la asaltó por sorpresa y envió un fogonazo de calor directamente a su vientre. No había sabido qué esperar. Nunca se habría imaginado que hacer el amor pudiera ser tan... intenso, tan abrumador. Y nunca se habría imaginado que ella fuera a responder con tanta pasión a un hombre, aunque ese hombre fuese Albert, que siempre había tenido el poder de hacerle hervir la sangre sólo con una mirada.

Ya había intuido muchas veces que era un hombre peligroso y esa noche sus miedos habían demostrado ser fundados. Sabía que no podía dominar a Albert como a los demás hombres, lo que ignoraba era que él tenía el poder de hacerle perder el control.

Susana la había advertido una vez, pero ella se había echado a reír. Casi podía oír la voz de su hermana riñéndola por sus continuos coqueteos, «Escúchame, jovencita. Uno de estos días encontrarás a un hombre que acepte tu reto. Ya verás entonces cómo duele que alguien juegue con tus sentimientos».

¿Sería eso a lo que Susana se refería? ¿Lo que había hecho Albert era responder a un reto?

Candy se llevó una mano temblorosa a la sien. Tenía la cabeza embotada por demasiadas horas de sueño después de haberse sentido exhausta y la piel, sensible por el roce de la lana, sobre todo entre las piernas.

Menos mal que Albert había salido de la oficina. No quería verlo. No quería recordar las cosas escandalosas que le había hecho la noche anterior, ni cómo había perdido el control en sus brazos, primero a causa del placer y luego por las lágrimas. Tenía el orgullo por los suelos y los nervios deshechos. No quería presentarse ante él en un estado tan vulnerable.

¿Qué haría cuando regresara? No podía mirarlo a la cara después de haberse entregado a él como una cualquiera.

Alzó la barbilla al darse cuenta de un detalle. Era la esposa de Albert, así que no tenía por qué avergonzarse de lo que había hecho. Se había limitado a aceptar sus condiciones a cambio de su ayuda. Nada más que eso. Su debilidad había sido consecuencia de la tensión y el agotamiento. Era comprensible. Se había refugiado en Albert buscando Consuelo y él había respondido con más ternura de la esperada. La había abrazado y acariciado hasta que se había quedado dormida.

Ese día estaría más preparada. Sabía ya a qué atenerse y podría afrontar el futuro con más entereza. Esa misma mañana subirían a la diligencia en dirección a Fort Belknap. A juzgar por el sol que entraba por la ventana, no podía faltar mucho tiempo para que llegara.

Con una exclamación de disgusto, Candy se volvió hacia la ventana. «¡Santo Dios! Susana.» ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de su hermana aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos?

Apartando la manta, saltó de la cama y buscó desesperadamente el reloj de oro que llevaba sujeto a la chaqueta del traje. Al abrir la tapa, suspiró, aliviada. Sólo eran las nueve. Tenía tiempo de sobra para coger la diligencia si no se entretenía.

Se lavó y se vistió apresuradamente. Al cepillarse el pelo y recogérselo en un moño, recordó cómo Albert le había retirado las horquillas la noche anterior. El recuerdo hizo que volviera a ruborizarse.

Ignorando los inoportunos recuerdos, se alisó las faldas y salió de la oficina, buscando el baño que había tras los establos. Era una fresca mañana de septiembre, soleada y radiante. Una docena de caballos se revolvían inquietos en el cercado próximo al edificio, pero no había ni rastro de Albert.

Había regresado a la oficina y estaba tomando un desayuno rápido a base de café y galletas cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba a caballo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, no se atrevió a volverse.

Supo que era Albert el que entraba en la habitación por el modo como empezó a cosquillearle la piel. Era muy consciente de su presencia en la pequeña sala. Su cercanía siempre la había alterado, pero el efecto se había multiplicado por diez después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Ese hombre era su esposo, el esposo que se había familiarizado con su cuerpo y que la había abrazado toda la noche para darle fuerzas. La idea de enfrentarse a él cara a cara la ponía nerviosa.

—He ido a avisar al chico de Margaret Jenkins —dijo sin preámbulos— y a buscar provisiones.

Mientras él depositaba los paquetes sobre la mesa, Candy se volvió y sus miradas se encontraron. Fue como saltar a un lago helado en un día caluroso, se quedó sin respiración. Cuando él la miraba con sus ojos de cielo, su mente dejaba de funcionar correctamente. Sólo podía pensar en la boca de Albert besándole los pechos, en sus dedos acariciándola entre las piernas.

Fue él quien rompió el embrujo. Con cuidado de no rozarla, pasó por su lado y empezó a llenar las alforjas.

Candy se sentó para acabarse el café, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. Entre ellos se había vuelto a instalar la tensión, cuya viva presencia los distanciaba.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó finalmente.

—No yo me ocupo.

—Es... muy raro... esto de estar casada.

Él levantó la vista y la miró con desconfianza, como un animal salvaje preparándose ante una amenaza.

—En realidad, todavía no estamos casados, no del todo.

Su tono precavido la extrañó. ¿Sería posible que Albert se sintiera tan inseguro con ella como ella lo estaba con él?

Era un tipo arrogante, rebelde y duro como una roca. El concepto de un Albert inseguro resultaba de lo más inesperado, pero la consoló en cierto modo. Olvidándose de las extrañas circunstancias que rodeaban su matrimonio y de su propia confusión y resentimiento, dijo para tranquilizarlo,

—Quiero..., quiero darte las gracias... por ser tan considerado.

Candy vio la emoción en su rostro, pero desapareció tan de prisa como había aparecido y fue reemplazada por su habitual expresión distante.

—No creas que la próxima vez te librarás tan fácilmente.

—¿La... próxima vez?

—Anoche no llegamos hasta el final, princesa. Deja de hacerte la inocente.

—No me estoy haciendo la inocente. Ya sé que no llegamos hasta el final.

Con un gruñido, Albert volvió a centrarse en el equipaje.

Ella lo miró, irritada. ¿El amante tierno de la noche anterior y ese extraño que se expresaba con gruñidos eran el mismo hombre?

—¿Siempre estás de tan mal humor por las mañanas?

Él la miró, entornando mucho los ojos.

—Sólo cuando una maldita provocadora me deja a medias en la cama.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Yo no te... yo no pretendía provocarte.

—¡Oh, sí!, claro que sí. Es lo que haces siempre. Provocas a los hombres hasta que están medio ciegos de lujuria y luego te alejas contoneándote. —La miró de arriba abajo con su habitual mezcla de admiración y reto—. Pero no te equivoques. No voy a dejar que me manipules. Eres mi esposa. Cuando quiera tu cuerpo, lo tomaré.

Candy se enfureció una vez más. ¿Por qué tenía que tratarla con esa condescendencia? Estaba agradecida por su amabilidad de la noche anterior, pero sólo porque no la hubiera violado no veía por qué tenía que arrastrarse ante él. Había aceptado casarse con él, no ser su felpudo ni su puta.

Alzó la barbilla.

—Consentí en ser tu esposa, Albert Andrew, no tu..., tu juguete. No pienso permitir que me trates como a una ramera.

La mirada de Albert se endureció.

—¿Ya te estás echando atrás?

—No era mi intención, pero si piensas comportarte como un bruto, tal vez debería planteármelo. Quizá fui demasiado impulsiva.

Albert maldijo en voz alta. Estaba irritable al no haber podido desahogarse la noche anterior. Tenía una erección tan grande como un poste de empalizada y le costaba un gran esfuerzo no lanzarse sobre su atractiva esposa. Y ella amenazaba con hacer realidad su mayor pesadilla, que lo abandonara.

Apretando los puños, abrió la boca para replicar, pero el ruido de las ruedas de una carreta lo interrumpió. Ambos se tensaron al reconocer la voz de Jimmy maldiciendo y gritando para que los caballos se detuvieran.

Candy se levantó, se alisó las faldas y echó los hombros hacia atrás. Había esperado evitar una confrontación con su hermano esa mañana, pero era evidente que ya había hablado con Arthur.

Sin mirar a Albert, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Quería evitar que su hermano tuviera que bajar de la carreta con una sola pierna. Salió al exterior y aguardó bajo el sol.

Jimmy la miró fijamente, pero permaneció quieto. Agarraba las riendas con fuerza y su rostro era el vivo retrato de un hombre en conflicto. Se notaba que en su interior había varias emociones luchando por salir, furia, angustia, arrepentimiento.

—¿Lo has hecho? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sí. Nos hemos casado.

Albert se acercó por detrás y se colocó a su espalda, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su esposa posesivamente. Candy no pudo evitar encogerse un poco ante el inesperado contacto.

Jimmy se dio cuenta.

—¿Estás..., estás bien?

—Sí. Estoy bien. De verdad.

Él digirió sus palabras en silencio.

—Entonces, no hay nada que hacer.

No era una pregunta.

—No. Soy la esposa de Albert, Jimmy. En todos los sentidos. Es demasiado tarde para pedir una anulación.

Notó la sorpresa de Albert, que le apretó el hombro de manera imperceptible. Suponía que había esperado que le pidiera a su hermano que anulara el matrimonio cuanto antes. Pero sus motivos para casarse con Albert no habían cambiado. No tenía intención de echarse atrás. Y no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Jimmy.

—Partimos hacia Fort Belknap dentro de un rato —dijo ella para romper el silencio—. La diligencia no tardará en llegar.

—¿Pensabas marcharte sin decirme nada? —preguntó Jimmy dolido.

—Era mejor así, Jimmy. No me habrías dado tu aprobación.

—Bueno —dijo su hermano, mirando hacia el horizonte y soltando el aire—, si no puedo evitarlo, supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de ayudar.

Abrió la caja que llevaba al lado del asiento del conductor y sacó un saquito de piel, que entrego a su hermana.

—Toma. Es todo el dinero que tengo. Algo más de tres mil dólares, en moneda de la Unión. He oído que a veces los comanches aceptan un rescate a cambio de sus prisioneros. —Mirando a Albert por primera vez, añadió—, Puede que lo necesites para rescatar a Susana.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas. Jimmy odiaba lo que acababa de hacer, pero se había resignado. En vez de discutir, había aceptado que el otro tenía más posibilidades de recuperar a su hermana que él. Y confiaba lo suficiente en Albert como para darles los ahorros de la familia.

Cuando Candy dio un paso adelante, Albert la detuvo sujetándola por el hombro. Al volverse hacia él, vio que estaba mirando a Jimmy con agresividad.

—Tengo dinero —dijo en tono claramente hostil—. No necesito el tuyo, White.

Jimmy le devolvió la mirada, entornando los ojos miel.

—Estamos hablando de rescatar a mi hermana.

—Pero también es la hermana de mi esposa. Yo me ocuparé de todo.

Candy se fijó en la manera tan posesiva que tenía de pronunciar la palabra «esposa». No creía que fuera una demostración de afecto hacia su persona. Albert no hacía más que seguir el código de conducta de los hombres del Oeste, un hombre fuerte protegía a su mujer y a la familia de su mujer. La oferta de Jimmy era un insulto, una insinuación de que no sería capaz de mantener a su esposa. A su esposa blanca.

Miró a un lado y al otro. Ninguno de los dos apartaba la vista. Suspiró, frustrada, ante el espectáculo de los dos orgullosos hombres enfrentándose por el derecho a proteger a sus mujeres.

Probablemente, Jimmy se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación porque, de pronto, sacudió la cabeza y soltó el aire, riendo sin ganas.

—No te estaba ofreciendo caridad, Andrew —dijo con los ojos brillantes por la ironía de la situación—. Soy responsable de Susana y es mi deber pagar el rescate. No quiero estar aún más en deuda contigo. No voy a permitir que arriesgues la vida en mi lugar sin hacer todo lo que pueda por ayudar. Además, es posible que necesites tu dinero y el mío.

Al ver que Albert permanecía en silencio, Jimmy se impacientó.

—¡Maldita sea, acéptalo! Estamos juntos en esto, nos guste o no.

Albert asintió bruscamente y soltó el hombro de Candy. Ésta se acercó a la carreta y tomo el saquito. Pero en vez de apartarse inmediatamente, se encaramó al asiento y abrazó a su hermano.

—Todo saldrá bien —le murmuró al oído—. Ya lo verás.

Él le devolvió el abrazo.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Candy ¿me oyes?

—Lo haré.

Jimmy miró a su cuñado por encima de la cabeza de Candy.

—¿Cuidarás de ella?

—Sí.

Jimmy la soltó. Sosteniéndola por el codo, la ayudó a bajar al suelo. Candy sabía lo mucho que le costaba a su hermano renunciar a sus obligaciones. Iba en contra de sus instintos como caballero y como responsable de su familia dejar la vida de sus dos hermanas en manos de un hombre como Albert. Pero no tenía elección y lo sabía.

Apretó las riendas con más fuerza al decirle a Albert,

—Si puedes traer a Susana a casa..., te estaré muy agradecido.

El otro asintió.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

Con una mirada de despedida a su hermana, sacudió las riendas para que los caballos se pusieran en marcha. La carreta cambió de dirección dibujando un gran arco y se alejó ruidosamente.

La joven esperó a que su hermano hubiera desaparecido antes de secarse las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas. Volviéndose hacia Albert, le entregó el dinero.

—Será mejor que lo guardes tú.

A Albert le sorprendió que confiara en él lo suficiente como para entregarle una cantidad tan grande de dinero, igual que le había sorprendido que le dijera a su hermano que habían consumado el matrimonio. No había esperado que mintiera por él. De hecho, había esperado justo lo contrario. Pero ni siquiera habría tenido que mentir. Si hubiera querido romper su matrimonio, le había servido la oportunidad en bandeja de plata. ¿Estaba realmente dispuesta a aceptarlo como marido?

Candy trató de sortearlo para entrar en la oficina, pero él se lo impidió, sujetándola del brazo.

—¿No tienes miedo de que salga huyendo con todo este dinero?

Ella lo miró confundida, como si le costara decidir si Albert estaba bromeando o tratando de provocarla. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Apenas podía hablar con las lágrimas atenazándole la garganta. Sacudiendo la cabeza, lo esquivó y entró en el edificio.

Albert permaneció unos instantes allí, recobrando el control. Si bien sentía un gran alivio por haber superado la roca de Jimmy también se sentía culpable al ver las ojeras y las lágrimas de Candy. Se veía como un canalla. Aunque no la había forzado en la cama, se había aprovechado de un momento de debilidad y había empeorado sus problemas obligándola a casarse con él. Durante la noche la había marcado como su esposa y quería hacerlo una y otra vez.

Los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior no lo habían abandonado en ningún momento. Recordaba la suavidad de su piel bajo su cuerpo, las piernas esbeltas abiertas ante él, los pezones enhiestos presionándole el pecho. Y no podía parar de pensar en cómo habría sido si no se hubiera detenido. Cómo sería verla loca de pasión por él, clavándole las uñas en la espalda y arqueando las caderas mientras la montaba, gimiendo de placer.

¡Demonios! Era su mujer. Le pertenecía. Tenía todo el derecho a disfrutar de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, resultaba un problema que estuviera agotada y sin ánimos. No le quedaban fuerzas ni para contener las lágrimas. Parecía que fuera a quebrarse si la tocaba. Pero ¡cómo deseaba hacerlo!

Esa noche le había dado placer. Había encendido en ella un fuego que Candy ignoraba que existiera. Le había avivado una pasión desconocida.

Sólo pensar en repetir la experiencia hacía que se le secara la boca. Su cuerpo le gritaba que entrara en la oficina, la tumbara en la cama y se clavara en ella. Que le devorara la boca, se encajara en su cuerpo y le dejara claro que era su dueño. Pero lo último que ella necesitaba era a un bastardo salido montándola por la fuerza, fuera o no su marido.

Albert apretó los dientes, luchando contra sus instintos primitivos. La noche anterior había descubierto lo vulnerable que era a todo lo que tenía relación con ella. Si se acercaba y la rozaba, no respondía de sus actos. El miembro, aprisionado por los vaqueros, estaba tan hinchado que le dolía. La deseaba muchísimo. No podía dejar de desearla.

Pero sabía controlarse. Era un hombre orgulloso y no iba a permitir que Candy lo arrastrara de la entrepierna. Tendría que pasar varios días encerrado en una diligencia con ella y su propia lujuria, así que más le valía empezar a controlarse.

A menos que quisiera demostrarle que era el bruto primitivo que ella se imaginaba que era.

La diligencia llegó con media hora de retraso, lo que estaba dentro de las cuatro horas que la compañía consideraba aceptables. Hasta ese momento, Candy y Albert esperaron casi en silencio, tratando de ignorarse mutuamente.

El chico que Albert había contratado para que se ocupara de las caballerizas en su ausencia, Jef Jenkins, cambió los caballos sin dificultad y con ganas de demostrar su valía. Entretanto, los cuatro pasajeros y los dos conductores bajaron para ir al baño y tomar un poco de café.

Mientras estaban dentro, Albert dejó la bolsa de Candy en el maletero, al lado de la suya y le dijo que esperara a que todo estuviera listo antes de subir.

—El viaje ya es lo bastante largo. Estira las piernas siempre que puedas.

Cuando ella asintió, se acercó a Jef para ayudarlo con los caballos.

Candy vio, agradecida, que Albert iba bien armado. Había elegido dos carabinas Henry un nuevo tipo de rifle de repetición de cañón corto que podía ser disparado hasta dieciséis veces sin recargar. También llevaba un revólver Colt Navy de calibre 36 amarrado al muslo y sabía que él nunca salía de casa sin un cuchillo. La había asustado mucho con esa arma el día anterior —¡Dios!, había sido sólo el día anterior cuando le había pedido ayuda para encontrar a su hermana—, al igual que cuando había amenazado a su hermano con uno cinco años atrás. La pequeña pistola Derringer que llevaba ella en el bolsito no podía compararse con el arsenal de Albert, pero aunque sólo podía disparar una bala, hacía que se sintiera más segura. Su padre le había enseñado a disparar cuando era niña. En Texas, hasta los niños pequeños aprendían a defenderse de los ataques de los indios. Y cuando empezó la guerra, se acostumbró a llevar la pistola siempre encima.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, los conductores y los pasajeros salieron de la oficina. Albert le enseñó los billetes al conductor más alto, que llevaba una barba pelirroja como el pelo.

—¿Dos billetes? —El conductor alzó las cejas pobladas, sorprendido—. ¿Vienes con nosotros, Albert?

—Sí, Charlie. Los acompañaremos hasta Fort Belknap.

Una dama rubia y elegantemente vestida —la única mujer aparte de Candy— se detuvo a medio subir a la diligencia y se volvió hacia Albert.

—¿No esperará que viajemos hasta el norte de Texas con él?

A juzgar por su expresión, esas palabras no habían sido fruto del esnobismo, sino del miedo. Candy lo entendía. Había algo amenazador en Albert, incluso cuando estaba relajado. Su mirada, dura como la de un halcón, advertía a la gente que se mantuviera a distancia. En esos momentos, sus ojos brillaban con la máxima hostilidad. Su mirada podía causar palpitaciones a cualquier dama de buena familia. «No obstante, esa mujer no tiene derecho a tratarlo con ese desprecio», pensó Candy indignada.

Otro de los pasajeros —tan elegante como la dama, tal vez su marido— miró a Albert con una sonrisa cargada de desprecio.

—Le aseguro que no vamos a viajar con ningún salvaje asesino.

Con fingida despreocupación, Albert sacó la Colt Navy de la funda que le colgaba baja, junto a la cadera. La mujer ahogó un grito y no fue la única. Hasta Candy contuvo el aliento.

Con la frente fruncida, Albert examinó el arma, concentrado.

—No he asesinado a nadie últimamente que recuerde. En cuanto a lo de salvaje —añadió, torciendo la boca hasta formar una sonrisa ladeada—, supongo que es lo que soy —concluyó y alzó la mirada, directa y mortal, hacia el hombre.

La risa burlona del conductor pelirrojo rompió el silencio. Mirándolo ofendida, la dama se llevó la mano al corazón.

—Me niego a viajar al lado de alguien así.

—Como quiera, señora, pero sepa que no voy a echar a Albert Andrew de la diligencia ni por usted ni por nadie.

El encargado de proteger al conductor se volvió hacia Albert.

—¿Usted es Albert Andrew?

—Ése es mi nombre —respondió él, impasible.

Con una sonrisa amplia, el hombre se limpió la mano en el pantalón antes de ofrecérsela a Albert.

—He oído hablar mucho de usted. Me han contado todo lo que hizo por la Butterfield. Es un honor conocerlo, sí, señor. Soy Sam Flanagan. Empecé a trabajar en esta línea la semana pasada.

Tras una leve vacilación, Albert aceptó la mano de Sam, que le sacudió el brazo con entusiasmo.

—Este tipo —anunció Sam al grupo— es el mejor conductor que la compañía Butterfield ha tenido nunca. Salvó un montón de vidas. No perdió a un solo pasajero. —Se volvió hacia Albert—. ¿Por qué no sube a mi lado? Charlie me contó lo de la vez que se libró de los chicos de Tag en la carretera escapándose de su emboscada, pero me gustaría oírlo directamente de la boca del protagonista.

Albert paseó la mirada entre Sam, los pasajeros y finalmente, Candy.

—¿Estarás bien?

Los ojos de Albert le enviaban un mensaje de resignación. Al parecer estaba dispuesto a librar a los pasajeros de su presencia en aras de mantener la paz durante el viaje. O tal vez no quería tener que soportar su intolerancia.

Candy forzó una sonrisa.

—Estaré bien —respondió.

Mientras Albert la ayudaba a subir a la diligencia se preguntó si su vida sería de ese modo día tras día, teniendo que soportar el desprecio y los insultos de blancos como ella. Nunca se lo había imaginado. Se horrorizó. Nadie debería tener que aguantar algo así. Nadie se merecía que lo trataran como si fuera basura, especialmente, un hombre tan hábil y valioso como Albert.

Se acomodó en el asiento que miraba al frente, al lado de la señora. El resto de los pasajeros subieron tras ellas. Uno se sentó a su lado y los otros dos en el asiento de enfrente. Los cocheros ocuparon sus puestos. Instantes después, el restallido del látigo puso en marcha el vehículo, que ganó velocidad rápidamente.

El deplorable estado de las carreteras de Texas, que a menudo no eran más que pistas de tierra, no ayudaba a que el viaje fuera cómodo. Los pasajeros tenían que agarrarse con frecuencia a la correa de cuero que iba de un lado a otro de la parte superior de la cabina para no salir despedidos del asiento. Pronto el polvo del camino lo cubrió todo.

Durante un rato, nadie habló. Candy contempló las colinas texanas, que se alternaban con páramos rocosos, zonas de bosque y llanuras de pastos que empezaban a verdear tras el largo y seco mes de agosto. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la pasajera le estaba hablando.

—Ese indio... ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llamaba?

El tono de la mujer rubia era tan despectivo que Candy saltó en defensa de Albert.

—Se llama Albert Andrew —respondió en un tono engañosamente dulce—. Y es mi marido.

—¿Su..., su marido?

La expresión de horror en la cara de la desconocida hizo que Candy se diera cuenta de cómo habían cambiado sus circunstancias. Una mujer blanca casada con un mestizo no podía esperar ser tratada con el respeto y la amabilidad que había recibido en su condición de mujer más bella de Williamson.

Era una reacción razonable. Ella misma tenía sentimientos encontrados por lo que se refería a los indios. Sus prejuicios estaban muy arraigados. Le habían enseñado a odiar a los pieles rojas desde la cuna, desde que habían matado a su madre con tanta brutalidad y su padre se había vuelto medio loco de amargura y dolor. Pocos de los colonos que se habían instalado en Texas se habían librado de sufrir atrocidades a manos de varias tribus de las llanuras, especialmente de los comanches. Candy había perdido a numerosos vecinos y parientes, que habían sido asesinados, torturados o esclavizados. Hacía pocos años que los comanches habían sido expulsados de Texas, obligados a vivir más al norte. El hecho de que Albert siguiera viviendo entre blancos y que no hubiera permitido que lo expulsaran era una prueba más de su valor y capacidad de resistencia.

«Voy a tener que aprender de él», pensó, desanimada. Las batallas de su marido acababan de convertirse en las suyas. Era fácil darse cuenta por el modo en que los demás pasajeros la estaban mirando, con desprecio y curiosidad mal disimulada. El hombre sentado enfrente de ella la observaba con un descaro que nunca habría tenido que soportar si hubiera viajado con su padre o su hermano.

Bruscamente, se volvió a mirar por la ventana. No podía permitir que esas cosas la alteraran. Ya se preocuparía de las consecuencias de su matrimonio más adelante, cuando hubieran vuelto con Susana. Hasta que Albert no hubiera conseguido su objetivo, tendría que olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Lo único que importaba en esos momentos era encontrar a Susana y traerla de vuelta a casa sana y salva.

**Continuara…**

Amigas queridas antes que nada muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo en este trance de mi vida no saben lo mucho que me han ayudado se que no estoy sola y que tengo amigas de tras de un monitor que a pesar de sus problemas tienen una palabra de aliento para ayudarme gracias y les prometo echarle ganas y seguir adelante, hermosas les pido una disculpa por no contestar reviews pero han sido dos semanas que estoy a la corre y corre con el trabajo y arreglando algunas cosas ya les platicare la próxima vale pero mil gracias no dejen de enviarme sus comentarios y sus palabras ustedes son mi aliento para a seguir en todo aspecto de mi vida prometo responderlos en la próxima actualización, las quiero mucho cuídense y gracias por todo.

De todo corazón quiero agradecer por sus reviews a**AnaEdith, Paloma, CandyFan72, Arianna, Cascia, Ale MO, mary olvera, MiluxD, Valerie susan, Stear's Girl****y** por seguirme a **Gelsie****, ****patmor, Stear's Girl** también gracias a las que leen **anónimamente** cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

**Nota: **Mis niñas ya termino **Calle Dublín** con nuestro amado Albert, quiero hacerles una pregunta les gustaría que adaptara **Calles de Edimburgo** esa sería la historia a detalle de Rosemary y George que comenzó en Calle Dublín, si llegamos a los 13 si quiero la empezare adaptar y a finales de semana con la próxima actualización de las historias se las empezaría a subir vale. Bueno como ya saben también que termino una empiezo a subir otra así que a aquí les dejo una más se llama **Invitación Erótica de Albert** y que dijeron mis amigas amantes de Terry que otra vez las iba a dejar así pues no, también empiezo a subir **Invitación Erótica de Terry** es la mismas claro esta pero para que cada una escoja entre estos dos guapos a su preferido, es un tanto corta pero me pareció hermosa espero les guste al igual que a mí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Nicole Jordan, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Salvaje**

**Capitulo 5**

El viaje a Fort Belknap, de unos trescientos cincuenta kilómetros, les llevó tres jornadas y media de doce agotadoras horas cada una. Y eso gracias a que tuvieron buen tiempo. El sol brilló todos los días. Las temperaturas fueron moderadas durante el día y las noches, frescas pero agradables. Y aunque tuvieron que soportar la incomodidad del polvo, siempre era preferible a las lluvias, que convertían las praderas en barrizales y los arroyos en peligrosas torrenteras.

La primera parada fue en Georgetown, donde recogieron a dos pasajeros más. A partir de allí, pusieron rumbo al norte atravesando las colinas. De vez en cuando, salían a campo abierto o bordeaban los bosques conocidos como Cross Timbers. Fueron horas y horas de cruzar praderas y zonas boscosas. Auténticos mares de hierba seguían las ondulaciones del terreno, mezclándose con bosques de cedros, robles y nogales, con algún sauce ocasional y los álamos que crecían junto a las arenosas riberas de los ríos. A veces, una manada de búfalos salvajes pasaba cerca, rompiendo la monotonía y levantando enormes nubes de polvo. Ocasionalmente, veían rastros de civilización, alguna granja con plantaciones de maíz o de melones o algún rancho de ganado o de caballos.

Desde el principio del viaje, Candy sintió en carne propia el rechazo y el desprecio que Albert había tenido que soportar durante toda la vida. Aunque no sufrió ningún ataque directo, los silencios hostiles y las risitas de los demás pasajeros eran una muestra de su cambio de estatus. Antes de que el primer día llegara a su fin, había empezado a entender el enfado y el resentimiento de Albert ante los prejuicios de los blancos, que le negaban una posición de igualdad en su sociedad. Y entendía mucho mejor por qué la respetabilidad y la aceptación eran tan importantes para él. Sufrir esa intolerancia y esa agresividad día tras día tenía que ser insoportable.

Por primera vez, se imaginó cómo debía de haber sido su vida desde pequeño. Siempre se había comportado con una mezcla de desconfianza y desafío, una combinación peligrosa que a Candy le resultaba fascinante, pero que ahora además le parecía totalmente justificada. La actitud distante y desafiante del joven Albert, sin duda, tenía su origen en años de rechazo y desprecio. Debía de haber aprendido a base de experiencias dolorosas a no esperar la aprobación ni la aceptación de nadie. Ya como adulto, había asimilado que tenía que luchar por conseguir el respeto y el reconocimiento de los que lo rodeaban, transmitiendo al mismo tiempo la idea de que el rechazo de sus vecinos no le importaba, una estrategia que ella estaba empezando a valorar muy rápidamente.

Durante esos días tuvo pocas oportunidades de hablar a solas con él. Los establecimientos en los que se detenían para pasar la noche eran muy sencillos y no proporcionaban intimidad. La primera noche fue la mejor. Se hospedaron en un edificio de piedra, que ofrecía tanto comidas como alojamiento. Los hombres durmieron en incómodas literas, pero las dos mujeres compartieron una cama cerca del fuego, con un colchón relleno de un tipo de hierba conocida como «plumas de la pradera». El establecimiento donde pasaron la segunda noche no tenía literas ni camas. Tuvieron que dormir en el suelo, cubiertos con mantas que hacía mucho tiempo que no se lavaban. El menú nunca variaba, carne de cerdo guisada o seca y salada y pan de maíz.

Ninguna de esas noches Albert se acercó a ella con la intención de reclamar sus derechos maritales, tal como había temido. Al contrario, ambas noches las pasó al aire libre, junto con Sam, en previsión de posibles conflictos.

De hecho, no sabía si sentirse aliviada u ofendida por su falta de interés. Su alejamiento era tanto emocional como físico y se sorprendió al sentirse sola y abandonada. La intimidad que habían compartido durante su noche de bodas era un recuerdo cada vez más lejano. Aunque las imágenes la asaltaban cada vez con menor frecuencia, en ocasiones no podía evitar recordar sus manos acariciándole los pechos, el calor de su boca, la dureza de sus músculos, los dedos moviéndose poco a poco con más rapidez entre sus piernas..., el placer desbocado que le había dado contra su voluntad.

Los recuerdos placenteros se mezclaban con otros menos agradables. Durante las interminables horas de viaje había tenido mucho tiempo para alimentar el rencor hacia Albert por haberla forzado a casarse con él. Porque la culpa de que los demás pasajeros la trataran con desprecio era de Albert. Si no se hubiera visto obligada a casarse, seguiría siendo la señorita White, admirada y cortejada, aceptada incondicionalmente... Candy sacudió la cabeza. Estaba siendo injusta. No quería volver a ser una niña mimada, pero el desprecio y la desaprobación de sus compañeros de viaje eran difíciles de soportar. A pesar de sus diferencias con Albert, era un alivio saber que estaba cerca, por si necesitaba su protección.

Durante las solitarias y aburridas horas de viaje, zarandeada por los continuos baches del camino, arrullada por la monotonía del paisaje, se preguntó más de una vez qué habría ocurrido si se hubieran reencontrado en otras circunstancias. Sin tensión, sin resentimiento por el pasado, sin la incertidumbre del futuro. Si Albert hubiese sido blanco...

Era absurdo plantearse esas cosas. Si Albert hubiese sido blanco, no habría sido como era y ella no lo habría necesitado para que rescatara a su hermana. Si Albert hubiese sido blanco, no habría tenido ningún problema de aceptación. Al contrario, las mujeres se habrían arrojado a sus pies. Las damas que ahora lo ignoraban habrían sido las primeras en coquetear con él y en llamar su atención. Tal vez no fuera un caballero, pero había en él algo primitivo y masculino que atraía a las mujeres contra su voluntad, algo que despertaba en ella fantasías prohibidas, fantasías en las que Albert le hacía el amor, loco de deseo, mirándola con los ojos encendidos de lujuria, fantasías en las que ella lo abrazaba contra su pecho y domaba al salvaje que habitaba en él, suavizando al hombre duro e implacable en que se había convertido.

Ella, desde luego, no era inmune a sus encantos. A pesar de la herencia comanche de Albert, a pesar de la demanda poco honorable que la había llevado a casarse con él, a pesar de su determinación de olvidar lo que había pasado en la cama la primera noche, lo cierto era que no podía obviar la atracción física que existía entre ellos.

Albert le había mostrado lo que era la intimidad sexual. En sus manos había experimentado la pasión. Esas manos burdas y tiernas a la vez que nunca podría olvidar.

Candy se dijo que no era el deseo sino la soledad lo que la había llevado a buscar su compañía durante la tercera mañana del viaje. La soledad y los nervios. Lo cierto era que añoraba su compañía. Además, su presencia hacía que se sintiera más segura. La dama rubia había llegado a su destino la tarde anterior y ella se había quedado sola en la diligencia con varios hombres. Uno de ellos había empezado a dirigirle miradas cada vez más atrevidas, lo que la hacía sentir muy incómoda.

Al amanecer del tercer día, Candy salió del edificio donde habían pasado la noche y fue en busca de Albert. Le dolía todo el cuerpo de dormir en el suelo, pero, sobre todo, del traqueteo de la diligencia, así que fue un alivio salir a estirar las piernas.

Lo encontró en el establo, comprobando el estado de uno de los caballos, mientras Sam y Charlie se encargaban de los otros. Se quedó absorta contemplando a Albert mientras él examinaba con cuidado la pata del animal. La visión de sus dedos le recordó la noche en que esos mismos dedos la habían acariciado y habían penetrado en su cuerpo. Rememoró el calor de su piel, su torso desnudo, tan distinto del de ella. Los músculos bien definidos, el ancho pecho, el vientre firme...

Albert debió de notar su presencia, porque levantó la cabeza bruscamente y la miró por encima del hombro. Candy dio gracias por el aire fresco de la mañana, que la ayudó a compensar el rubor que se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—Pensaba que eran los conductores los que se encargaban de los caballos —comentó Candy por romper el silencio.

Él apretó los dientes ante lo que interpretó como una crítica.

—No me gusta estar sin hacer nada. Y no me gustaría que uno de los caballos se lesionara antes de llegar a Fort Belknap. No nos podemos permitir el retraso.

Entonces oyó que ella abría la puerta del establo y se acercaba. Los músculos se le tensaron y los sentidos se le pusieron en alerta, como siempre que estaban juntos.

—Cuando acabes con eso, ¿podrías..., podrías ayudarme a atar las cintas del sombrero? No tengo espejo.

Albert frunció el cejo, preguntándose a qué estaría jugando. Un recuerdo de cinco años atrás lo asaltó, una Candy risueña, vestida de domingo, miraba con coquetería a uno de sus numerosos pretendientes mientras él le ataba las cintas del sombrero, una Candy hermosa y coqueta, lanzando miradas de reojo para comprobar si el mestizo la estaba observando y sonriendo al darse cuenta de que así era. El nombre del pretendiente era Mario. Albert había odiado ese remilgado nombre desde aquel día.

Acabó la inspección con una afectuosa palmada al animal y se volvió hacia su esposa. Con una mirada escéptica, cogió las cintas del sombrero de terciopelo y trató de atarlas.

Comprobó con disgusto que las manos le temblaban. La cara de Candy vuelta hacia el sol naciente, estaba más hermosa que nunca, con tonos rosados y dorados en las mejillas y la mirada suave e insegura.

—Ya está —dijo, malhumorado, enderezando el lazo y dando un paso atrás.

Candy lamentó que hubiera acabado tan de prisa. Le había costado un esfuerzo no volver la cara para apoyarla en la palma de su mano, pero una muestra tan pública de intimidad no podría haberle hecho ningún bien a su reputación. Y no creía que Albert la hubiese agradecido.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Al ver que no se marchaba, Albert la miró con impaciencia.

—¿Querías alguna cosa más?

Ella sonrió con timidez.

—Bueno, en realidad, sí. Hay una cosa.

Sin previo aviso, Albert sintió que el deseo nacía en sus entrañas, ineludible. El hambre y el deseo le hicieron aumentar de temperatura y lo dejaron momentáneamente sin aliento.

Se maldijo en silencio. Tras tantos esfuerzos para mantener la pasión a raya durante los dos últimos días, permaneciendo alejado de ella y lo único que tenía que hacer Candy era sonreír para que se pusiera más firme que un semental en celo. Con una sola mirada de esos ojos verdes conseguía que estuviera dispuesto a cumplir todos sus deseos.

—¿Podrías viajar en la diligencia conmigo? Prefiero tu compañía a la de esos hombres.

A Albert no le gustaba negarle nada, pero sacudió la cabeza.

—Sería un error. Los blancos no agradecen mi compañía precisamente, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Candy hizo una mueca.

—¿Y qué? No tienen derecho a quejarse. Has pagado el billete igual que ellos.

Al notar el enojo en su voz, se preguntó si estaría enfadada por él o por ella. Probablemente por ella. Nunca antes había tenido que soportar el rechazo de sus semejantes.

—En todo caso, estoy segura de que los conductores te defenderían.

Al recordar la respuesta de Charlie a la bruja rubia que había tratado de impedir que viajara en la diligencia, Albert desvió la mirada. No necesitaba que nadie lo defendiera, pero eso no quería decir que no le gustara. Durante sus años como conductor para la compañía Butterfield Overland Mail a lo largo de miles de kilómetros de territorio hostil se había ganado el respeto de sus colegas. Al menos era algo de lo que podía enorgullecerse delante de Candy. Pero también sabía que su presencia le complicaba la vida frente a los demás pasajeros.

—No pensaba en mí sino en ti —dijo finalmente en voz baja—. Te pondrán las cosas más difíciles si nos ven juntos. Es mejor que nos mantengamos separados.

Ella lo miró con el cejo fruncido. A Albert le pareció que con la mirada le estaba diciendo que debería habérselo pensado antes de exigirle que se casara con él.

Candy abrió la boca como si quisiera protestar, pero lo repensó.

—Sólo querría... —Se encogió de hombros—. Sólo querría que todo hubiera pasado ya.

Se volvió y salió del establo. Albert habría jurado que estaba decepcionada por su negativa. La vio alejarse a regañadientes. Esperaba que se diera cuenta de que estaba tratando de ser noble con ella.

Los dos días anteriores habían sido un infierno. Se despertaba pensando en ella, excitado y dolorido, pero al recordar dónde estaban se forzaba a controlarse. Ver cómo la trataban los demás pasajeros —a causa de su unión con él— lo había llevado a despertar de la fantasía de un futuro en paz al lado de Candy. La realidad se había abalanzado sobre él y le había dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Durante esos dos días había tenido tiempo para reflexionar y darse cuenta de lo que suponía para Candy estar casada con él. Había puesto a sus semejantes contra ella.

Era una regla no escrita de la sociedad. Una mujer blanca que se uniera voluntariamente a un mestizo no se diferenciaba en nada de una puta.

Si no iba con cuidado, podía hacer que el pasado se repitiera. Había estado tan ansioso por consumar su matrimonio —por lo mucho que la deseaba y para que su hermano no pudiera pedir una anulación— que no había tenido en cuenta el futuro. Había pensado con la entrepierna en vez de con la cabeza, algo bastante habitual cuando Candy estaba cerca.

No había pensado en la posibilidad de dejarla embarazada. Las putas con las que se había acostado usaban esponjas mojadas en coñac para evitar embarazos no deseados. Pero Candy era una dama. No sabía nada de esas cosas. Y él no sabía si, cuando por fin lograra entrar en su cuerpo, sería capaz de controlarse lo suficiente como para retirarse antes de derramar su semilla en ella.

Estaba seguro de que Candy no querría tener hijos con él. Él tampoco los quería. Su hijo ya no sería un mestizo, pero seguiría teniendo sangre comanche. No quería que un hijo suyo tuviera que pasar por lo que había pasado él.

Del mismo modo, tampoco quería que Candy tuviera que sufrir por su culpa. Adentrarse en territorio comanche para rescatar a una prisionera no era lo más peligroso que había hecho en la vida, pero era probable que no saliera de allí con vida. Si moría, Candy tendría que sacar adelante sola a un hijo con sangre india. Y Albert sabía de primera mano que esa circunstancia podía ser una pesadilla.

No permitiría que eso le pasara a Candy. Al casarse con ella, había adquirido el derecho y la obligación de ampararla, lo que incluía protegerla de sí mismo. No importaba que se quemara en la hoguera de su deseo insatisfecho. No le pondría las manos encima.

¡Dios, ojalá llegaran pronto a Belknap! Al cabo de un día y medio alcanzarían su destino. La dejaría al cuidado de sus cuñadas y estaría libre de tentaciones. No podía ser tan difícil resistir hasta entonces.

No trataría de hacerle el amor hasta que regresara de territorio indio. Si regresaba. Sería lo más duro que había hecho en la vida, pero se lo debía.

Su noble voto de castidad duró doce horas. Aquella noche, su última noche antes de llegar a destino, Albert la encontró llorando sola en la oscuridad.

El corazón se le encogió al oír sus sollozos. Apretó los puños con rabia al recordar todas las veces que había oído llorar a su madre cuando pensaba que él dormía.

—¿Candy? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella se tensó al oírlo y buscó el pañuelo.

—Na..., nada. Estoy bien.

El tono desesperado de su voz la delataba.

—Pues a mí no me parece que estés bien.

—Lo estoy de verdad. Sólo estoy... preocupada por mi hermana.

Lo que era verdad, en parte. Candy inspiró hondo, temblorosa. No quería que Albert la viera así. No acababa de entender qué le pasaba. A pesar de las dificultades de los últimos días, no era propio de ella perder el control con tanta facilidad. Había esperado tener miedo, sufrir por su hermana, estar nerviosa...

Sin embargo, lo que no había esperado era esa terrible sensación de soledad. Se sentía como si estuviera luchando sola y sin armas contra el mundo entero. Y el distanciamiento de Albert empeoraba las cosas.

Deseaba poder acercarse a él, que la abrazara y la consolara como lo había hecho durante la noche de bodas. Pero se mantenía alejado de ella en todo momento.

Secándose los ojos, lo miró por encima del hombro. Los rasgos de su cara, plateados a la luz de la luna, estaban tensos de preocupación, al igual que su voz cuando trató de tranquilizarla.

—Llorar no solucionará nada, princesa. No puedes dejar que te afecte.

—Lo sé.

—Te dije que haría todo lo posible por encontrarla.

—Sé que lo harás. —Se mordió el labio—. ¿Supongo que no..., que no sería buena idea que te acompañara... a territorio indio?

Él la miró fijamente antes de responder.

—No. Es demasiado peligroso. Y no es fácil cabalgar por ese terreno.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que aparento.

—Lo sé —dijo él, amablemente.

—Si encontramos a Susana... Cuando encontremos a Susana, tal vez me necesite. Requerirá compañía femenina.

—Es posible, pero tendrá que conformarse con la mía. Tu presencia sólo me retrasaría.

Candy quería discutir, pero sabía que él tenía razón. No pintaba nada más allá de la frontera establecida. Una mujer blanca en territorio indio estaba sujeta a infinitos peligros. Ni siquiera Albert podía garantizar su seguridad. Y lo último que quería era perjudicar el rescate de Susana. Su propia necesidad de ayudar y consolar a su hermana tendría que esperar.

Encorvó la espalda, frustrada.

—Es que me siento tan inútil...

Albert no supo qué decirle. Incómodo, dio un paso hacia ella, con las manos pegadas a los costados.

Candy alzó la cara hacia el cielo.

—Susana me enseñó las constelaciones. Solía contarme historias. Me hablaba de mi madre. ¿Ves Casiopea, allí? Susy me decía que mamá vivía en Casiopea.

La visión se le nubló y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Oh, Albert!, no puedo soportarlo.

Se volvió hacia él, sollozando. Él inspiró hondo y la abrazó. Agradecida, la joven se aferró a sus hombros y lloró desconsoladamente.

Albert abrazó su cuerpo tembloroso con fuerza. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente. Odiaba verla sufrir, pero no sabía cómo consolarla. Odiaba sentirse culpable. Los comanches eran los responsables de su dolor. Habían matado a su madre, habían secuestrado a su hermana. Él no había participado en esas atrocidades, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable en parte. Y desde luego, era culpa suya que los demás pasajeros la estuvieran tratando como a una leprosa.

Apretó los dientes, furioso por la situación y frustrado al sentir el esbelto cuerpo de Candy temblando entre sus brazos.

No debería estar tocándola así. Podía perder el control en cualquier momento, por mucho que se hubiera propuesto no hacerlo. Pero quería, necesitaba consolarla. Era su mujer. Su esposa. Era su deber consolarla y cuidar de ella. Al abrazarla con más fuerza sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Candy dejara de llorar y un poco más antes de que ya no temblara. Un poco después, empezó a ser consciente del abrazo de Albert. Sintió su cuerpo duro y reconfortante ofreciéndole su fuerza. Notó la mejilla cálida de Albert apoyada suavemente en su pelo. Le hablaba susurrando en aquel lenguaje extraño que había usado durante la noche de bodas, cuando le había exigido que le entregara la inocencia a cambio de su cooperación. El recuerdo de esa noche le hizo flaquear las rodillas.

¿Cómo era posible que la afectara tan intensamente? ¿Cómo lograba derribar sus defensas con tanta facilidad? Al igual que aquella noche, estaba aferrándose a él para sentirse protegida. Era sorprendente que se sintiera tan segura entre sus brazos. Debería odiarlo y despreciarlo por la difícil situación en la que se encontraba. En vez de eso, se odiaba a sí misma por su debilidad.

Era demasiado débil para negarse el consuelo de su abrazo. Al notar su boca rozándole la mejilla, no se apartó. Cuando le rozaron la comisura de los labios, se volvió hacia él para facilitarle el acceso. Y cuando los labios de Albert se posaron sobre los suyos, suspiró, rindiéndose a sus deseos.

El sabor de su boca le resultaba familiar, el aroma de su piel, exquisitamente tentador. Albert se estremeció de deseo y la besó con una intensidad arrolladora.

Candy sintió una oleada de calor y una gran tensión en las entrañas. Durante unos instantes, deseó dejarse arrastrar por el deseo para olvidarse del miedo y la desesperación.

Pero entonces Albert la sujetó por el culo y la atrajo hacia él, haciéndole sentir el enorme bulto entre sus piernas y recordándole hacia dónde llevaban sus besos, unos besos llenos de un hambre brutal, ardiente y primitiva.

Se tensó bruscamente, paralizada por la culpabilidad, la confusión y el miedo. ¿Cómo podía permitirse sentir tanto placer cuando la vida de su hermana corría peligro? ¿Cómo podía dejarse llevar por la pasión? Asustada por la intensidad de sus sentimientos y por su falta de control, trató de apartarse.

—Albert... no podemos... hacer esto, ¡por favor!

Frenética, le golpeó el pecho con los puños hasta que él la soltó. Candy dio un paso atrás, levantando las manos para mantenerlo a distancia.

Albert respiraba trabajosamente. Los ojos le ardían como volcanes y tenía la cara contraída en una mueca de confusión y deseo.

—Eres mi esposa, Candy —le dijo muy tenso—. Tenemos todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez no deberíamos hacerlo hasta que sepamos que Susana está a salvo. Los otros... —Se calló al ver la tensión en el rostro de Albert.

—No quieres que tus amigos blancos sepan que te estás tirando a una escoria como yo, ¿es eso?

—No, no es eso. —Candy alzó una mano temblorosa y se la llevó a la frente—. No lo entiendes. Es sólo que... no puedo enfrentarme a esto ahora mismo.

Albert apretó los dientes con furia.

—¡Oh!, lo entiendo, princesa —replicó con una suavidad letal—. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Quieres que arriesgue la vida por ti, pero se supone que tengo que mantener mis sucias manos de indio bien quietas mientras tanto.

Candy cerró los ojos y se tambaleó.

—Albert, no quería decir...

Él sonrió con sarcasmo.

—No te preocupes, princesa. No voy a forzarte. No volveré a ponerte las manos encima aunque me pagues por ello. —Albert la miró de arriba abajo con desprecio—. Será mejor que vuelvas adentro, donde tus amiguitos blancos puedan defenderte. Es peligroso andar sola por la noche con un salvaje suelto cerca.

Con esas palabras, se volvió bruscamente y se perdió en la noche. Candy se quedó perpleja y sintiéndose arrepentida, lo buscó con la mirada en la oscuridad.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Q**ueridas amigas disculpen el retraso, no es mi intención tenerlas en suspenso, pero por desgracia mi pc se descompuso y mis archivos se fueron con ella pero ya los estoy terminando de poner al día para subirles los capítulos, de antemano les pido una disculpa por no contestar reviews pero con la perdida de mi pc he tenido un buen de trabajo reponiendo también archivos de mi trabajo y eso me ha vuelta más loca de lo que estoy, pero por favor no dejen de enviarlos ya saben que son indispensables para mi, otro favor envíenme el nombre de la segunda parte de calle Dublín para poder buscarlo y les prometo la próxima vez que actualice empiezo con el de George y Rose Mary y si puedo con la continuación de calle Dublín vale las quiero mucho y no me olviden.

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Nicole Jordan, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Salvaje**

**Capitulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente, Candy miraba con inquietud por la ventanilla de la diligencia contando los kilómetros que faltaban para llegar a su destino y tratando de ignorar las miradas lascivas del señor García.

¡Ojalá estuviera en casa, a salvo, con Susana! El paisaje seco y polvoriento del norte de Texas tenía poco que ver con la árida belleza de «Sky Valley». Además, el traqueteo de la diligencia le daba dolor de cabeza.

Nunca había viajado tan al norte, pero sabía algo de la zona gracias a las cartas de su hermana. Fort Belknap había sido un puesto militar bullicioso y un punto de encuentro para colonos y viajeros de paso. Antes de la guerra, la compañía Butterfield Overland Mail paraba allí en la ruta del Oeste, la que conectaba San Luis y San Francisco. Durante la guerra, el gobernador de Texas había creado una guarnición de voluntarios, dos compañías de jinetes del regimiento fronterizo, para proteger a los colonos de los ataques de los indios, pero tras la derrota de la Confederación, Fort Belknap había sido abandonado y los colonos habían tenido que apañárselas solos.

Tras cruzar el río Brazos en Miller's Crossing, la diligencia pasó tan cerca del fuerte que Candy vio que había empezado a desmoronarse.

Medio kilómetro más adelante, la carretera se ensanchaba y se convertía en la calle principal de Belknap, la ciudad fronteriza nacida junto al fuerte. El edificio de las caballerizas, con su cercado delimitado con piedras apiladas, se parecía a los edificios donde se habían detenido las noches anteriores, con la diferencia de que ése tenía otros edificios alrededor, incluidos un juzgado, una iglesia y un pequeño hotel.

Para disgusto de Candy sin embargo, todos los locales estaban cerrados y las puertas y las ventanas habían sido reforzadas con tablones.

A pesar de todo, se alegró cuando la diligencia se detuvo al fin, entre el crujido de la madera y el cuero de las riendas. Qué ganas tenía de llegar a la granja de los Hathaway y de refugiarse entre los parientes de Susana. Esa mañana, el silencio de Albert había sido casi agresivo.

No le faltaban razones para estar enfadado con ella. Había tratado de consolarla y ella lo había apartado de su lado. Pero no sabía cómo disculparse por lo de la noche anterior. No sabía cómo explicarle que había rechazado su oferta de sexo, no a él como persona.

¿Cómo podía revelarle que estaba asustada, ella, que nunca había tenido miedo de ningún otro hombre? ¿Cómo podía decirle que, cuando sus labios habían pasado de consolarla con una caricia a devorarla, había sentido pánico? Aunque las palabras de Albert al despedirse habían sido despectivas, había sido incapaz de disimular el daño que Candy le había hecho sin querer.

Se mordió el labio inferior. La idea de que podía hacerle daño sin proponérselo era perturbadora, pero más lo era saber que Albert tenía un poder parecido sobre ella. Sólo tenía que tocarla y perdía el control. Se sentiría muy aliviada cuando partiera de una vez en busca de Susana. Una separación era justo lo que necesitaba para acostumbrarse a su nueva relación, para decidir cómo manejar a ese hombre complicado y peligroso con el que se había casado y cómo afrontar los sentimientos que despertaba en ella.

También se sentiría muy aliviada de perder de vista al señor García. Sus miradas lujuriosas habían ido aumentando en intensidad y descaro. Candy tenía los nervios de punta.

García fue el primero en salir del coche e insistió en ayudarla a bajar. La agarró por la cintura tomándose excesivas confianzas durante demasiado rato, apabullándola con su tamaño.

—Siento que nuestro agradable viaje haya llegado a su fin —le susurró tan cerca que Candy notó su cálido aliento en la cara.

La joven consiguió librarse de sus manos, respiró hondo y se acercó a su marido, buscando su protección. Los ojos de Albert se clavaron en García. Sin decir una palabra, la tomó del codo y la acompañó hasta la parte trasera de la diligencia.

Mientras Albert recogía su equipaje, Candy observó cómo los pasajeros se dispersaban. A García lo esperaba otro hombre alto, bastante parecido a él. Sin duda, eran hermanos.

El recién llegado iba vestido como un ranchero, pero llevaba un sable y un rifle de repetición, así como una gorra gris del ejército confederado. Cuando vio a Albert por encima del hombro de García, arrugó la nariz.

—Huelo a indio —dijo.

Candy sintió que Albert se tensaba a su lado, pero guardó silencio, sin dejarse provocar.

—Sí, cuando el viento sopla en la dirección correcta, puedo oler a un indio apestoso a un kilómetro de distancia.

—Vamos, Frank —replicó García de buen humor—, no seas maleducado. Esa bonita dama está casada con el indio apestoso.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Dos pares de ojos se clavaron con mirada lasciva en ella y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—¿Eh?, indio paliducho —se burló Frank—, ¿quién demonios te crees que eres para poner las manos encima de una mujer blanca?

Fingiendo no oírlos, Albert cogió uno de sus rifles de repetición y se lo ofreció a Candy.

—¿Me lo detienes, por favor?

Ella se forzó a sonreír.

—Encantada —respondió, agradecida.

No sólo se sentía más segura con un arma en las manos ante esos hombres tan groseros, sino que así Albert tendría una mano libre para usar su propia arma.

Esperaron en la oficina hasta que la diligencia cambió los caballos y siguió su camino. Era la primera vez que se quedaba a solas con Albert desde la noche anterior, pero él ocultaba sus emociones a la perfección mientras interrogaba al jefe de la estación de diligencias sobre el ataque al rancho de los Whatson y la captura de Susana.

Arnold Niden conocía a Albert de su etapa de conductor y estuvo encantado de proporcionarle la escasa información que poseía. También conocía a Susana, le caía bien y pensaba que su captura era una verdadera lástima. Les contó que Susana estaba de visita en el rancho de los Whatson cuando los comanches lo atacaron y lo incendiaron. Los Whatson habían muerto todos excepto dos niños. Creían que a uno de los pequeños se lo habían llevado junto con Susana. La suegra de ésta, Martha Hathaway esperaba que Candy viniera acompañada de unos cuantos hombres que se unieran a la partida de rescate que estaba organizando.

—El caso es que los hombres de la zona están agotados de luchar contra los comanches y los kiowas y necesitan refuerzos. ¿Vas a ir a buscar a Susana, Albert?

—Sí, pero solo.

Niden asintió lentamente.

—Bien, si alguien puede conseguirlo, ése eres tú. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

—Necesitaría alquilar varios caballos de carga para ir hasta la granja de los Hathaway y una buena montura para adentrarme en territorio indio. Más tarde, tal vez sea preciso que me suministres algunos caballos para ofrecérselos a los indios. Si encuentro a la señora Susana, los comanches probablemente querrán que les pague con caballos.

—Por supuesto, Albert. Todo lo que necesites. Empezaré a reunir una manada. Pero tengo que avisarte. No creo que la señora Hathaway te dé la bienvenida a su casa. Odia todo lo relacionado con los comanches. Y no exagero.

Albert asintió secamente y le pidió que le enseñara los caballos.

Cuando Arnold y Albert se fueron al establo, Candy salió al porche delantero. Haber oído otra vez la historia del secuestro de Susana había hecho revivir el dolor y la impotencia que tanto le había costado reprimir durante los últimos días.

Un instante después, un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Pst!

Desplazándose cautelosamente hasta el extremo del porche, se cubrió los ojos con la mano para protegerse del ardiente sol de la tarde y asomó la cabeza. Al chocar con un ancho pecho masculino, ahogó un grito. Un instante después, estaba clavada en la pared del edificio. Unas manos la sujetaban con tanta fuerza que gimió. Con el corazón desbocado, levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada lasciva de Frank.

—¡Hola, muchacha! Antes no he podido presentarme como es debido, con aquel indio pegado a tus faldas.

El brillo lujurioso de su mirada la hizo estremecer.

García estaba apoyado en la pared, no muy lejos, observando la escena con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, Frank. No le hagas daño a la dama.

—No es ninguna dama, Leonard.

—Pues lo disimula muy bien. Ha tenido la barbilla levantada todo el viaje desde Round Rock.

—Sólo es una _squaw_ piel roja, hermano. ¿No es cierto, chica? ¿A que eres su _squaw_?

Cuando trató de capturarle la barbilla con dos dedos, ella la apartó bruscamente.

—Soy su esposa.

Frank se echó a reír.

—¡Qué susceptible!

Candy respiró hondo, tratando de no caer presa del pánico.

—Será mejor que me suelte. Albert volverá en seguida.

García se rió.

—Si se enfada, le ofreceremos un caballo por ti. Para un comanche, un caballo y una mujer tienen el mismo valor.

—Relájate —dijo Frank, quitándole el sombrero y tirándolo al suelo—. Vamos a divertirnos un poco.

El miedo se apoderó de Candy cuando sintió que le acariciaba un pecho. Entonces, gritó, lo que hizo que Frank le tapara la boca con la otra mano.

No podía respirar. Se revolvió violentamente tratando de liberarse, pero Frank la sujetó contra la pared con más fuerza.

—Quieta, muchacha. —Le masajeó los pechos con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño—. Deberías estarnos agradecida. Después de tener a ese indio apestoso entre las piernas, te encantará disfrutar de un hombre de verdad.

Odiándolo por lo que estaba haciendo, Candy gimió de dolor y de furia.

—Así, muy bien, preciosa. Canta para mí. Te gusto, ¿verdad? Pronto me rogarás que no pare.

Resistiéndose como podía, Candy logró volver la cabeza y abrir la boca lo suficiente como para clavarle los dientes en la palma de la mano que la estaba ahogando.

—¡Ay! ¡Maldita seas, zorra!

Frank echó hacia atrás el puño para golpearla, pero su exclamación de furia quedó suspendida por el gruñido sorprendido de su hermano. Con el rabillo del ojo, Candy vio a García salir volando y aterrizar de cara en el suelo polvoriento. Un instante después, Frank se apartaba de ella bruscamente. Albert lo había aplastado de cara a la pared.

Candy oyó el crujido de algún hueso al romperse, seguido del grito de dolor de Frank, mientras respiraba hondo para recuperar el aliento. En tanto se alejaba tambaleándose, se dio cuenta de que su marido había acudido a rescatarla. Estaba detrás de Frank. Con una mano lo sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa, que había retorcido hasta estrangularlo. Con la otra, aguantaba el cuchillo contra su cuello.

El hombre trató de llevarse la mano a la pistola, pero el fiero gruñido de Albert hizo que se detuviera.

—Tócala y eres hombre muerto.

El otro soltó un grito ahogado. Le salía sangre de la nariz rota y tenía la boca abierta en una muda exclamación de agonía.

Aliviada, Candy se apoyó en la pared. Aguantándose el estómago y recobrando el aliento poco a poco, luchó por no atragantarse con la bilis que le había llegado hasta la garganta.

Albert la miró, preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

Apretando los dientes, Albert observó por encima del hombro. García se había dado media vuelta y estaba buscando algo en el bolsillo.

Albert lanzó el cuchillo bruscamente. Un destello de plata cruzó el aire y se clavó en el hombro del hombre. Con un grito, soltó la Derringer que llevaba escondida y se sujetó el hombro herido.

Sin prestarle atención, Albert desenfundó la pistola y la apoyó en la sien de Frank.

—Como vuelvas a tocarla —dijo en un tono tan suave como letal—, como te acerques a menos de un kilómetro de ella, te arrancaré las tripas, ¿queda claro? Te rajaré el vientre y te sacaré las entrañas al sol para que los buitres se peleen por ellas mientras aún estás vivo..., al más puro estilo comanche. Los comanches saben cómo hacer que la muerte sea un asunto largo y doloroso. Antes de que acabe, me estarás rogando que te mate, ¿lo has entendido?

Frank gimió y asintió mientras Candy se estremecía. No dudaba de que Albert cumpliera sus amenazas si lo provocaban de nuevo. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero los ojos le brillaban de odio.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Albert?

Candy se sobresaltó. No había oído llegar a Arnold Niden.

Él asintió.

—Podrías llevarte a esta escoria fuera de mi vista hasta que nos hayamos marchado. Y buscar un médico para ése —añadió, señalando con la cabeza a Leonard, que estaba tumbado en el suelo, gimiendo.

—El único médico que teníamos por aquí se marchó hace cuatro meses —replicó Niden, ofreciéndole la mano al herido para ayudarlo a levantarse—. Pero me aseguraré de que lo remiendan.

—Un segundo, Arnold —dijo Albert con indiferencia—. Le tengo cariño a ese cuchillo.

Inclinándose sobre el herido, agarró el mango del arma y la sacó rápidamente. Ignorando el grito de dolor de García, limpió la sangre de la hoja en la manga del elegante abrigo.

El corazón desbocado de Albert le seguía retumbando en los oídos, pero empezaba a calmarse al darse cuenta de que ya no tenía ocho años y no era un niño impotente. Esa vez había sido capaz de dominar la situación. Había podido proteger a su mujer.

Cuando Niden se hubo llevado a los dos heridos, Albert se volvió hacia ella, que se estaba frotando el labio furiosamente con el dorso de la mano, en un intento de librarse del olor de la palma sudorosa de Frank.

—Si quieres, llevo jabón en las alforjas.

Ella no lo miró a los ojos.

—O puedo sujetarte la cabeza debajo de la bomba de agua un rato. Tal vez te ahogues, pero seguro que acabarás limpia.

Candy soltó un ruido a mitad de camino entre la risa y el sollozo. Se dio cuenta de que Albert estaba tratando de hacer que se sintiera mejor. Cerrando los ojos, se apoyó en la pared, agotada.

Mientras recuperaba las fuerzas, Albert permaneció inmóvil. Al recordar la última vez que había tratado de consolarla, apretó los puños y se mantuvo a distancia. Cuando ella lo había apartado de su lado, le había dolido como si le hubiese clavado un cuchillo. No iba a dejarse herir así otra vez. Sin embargo, como si tuviera voluntad propia, la mano se le levantó y le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

Ella se encogió como reacción al ataque que acababa de sufrir y su gesto rompió la armonía del momento.

Al darse cuenta de la nueva barrera que acababa de alzar entre ellos, Candy se llevó la mano al bolsillo buscando un pañuelo. Albert dio un paso atrás, como si poniendo distancia física fuera a conseguir aumentar la distancia emocional.

No obstante, cuando volvió a dirigirse a ella, su voz seguía siendo amable. Había alzado una ceja con ironía, pero no había perdido el buen humor.

—Debe de ser muy duro ir por la vida siendo objeto de tanta admiración. Todavía no hemos ensillado los caballos y ya se han peleado por ti varios tipos.

En tanto se secaba los ojos, lo miró sorprendida. Era lo más parecido a una broma que había escuchado de labios de Albert. Lo habitual en él era un sarcasmo tan amargo que atravesaba hasta las pieles más curtidas.

Candy respiró hondo y sonrió.

—Supongo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

Albert no sonreía, pero estaba mucho más calmado.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Tal vez fuera mentira, pero era una mentira que ambos necesitaban oír.

Albert la observaba de reojo mientras cabalgaban en dirección al norte atravesando las colinas hacia la granja Hathaway. Exteriormente parecía haberse recuperado del asalto. Se la veía tan hermosa y digna como siempre. De todos modos, aunque evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, Albert vio en ellos el miedo y la desconfianza.

Se maldijo por enésima vez. Sentía una gran furia cuando recordaba que aquella escoria se había atrevido a ponerle las manos encima. Mucha de esa rabia iba dirigida contra sí mismo por haberla dejado sola. Debería haberse imaginado que aquel par de cabrones no se irían muy lejos y se quedarían merodeando por la zona como buitres. Un hombre con su experiencia no tendría que haber bajado la guardia ni por un instante. Un hombre que se apreciaba de serlo debía proteger a su mujer en todo momento.

Ésa era la primera parte del problema. Al casarse con Candy ésta se había convertido en el nuevo blanco del odio y la intolerancia que antes sólo habían ido dirigidos contra él. ¡Maldita fuera, cómo le gustaría podérselo evitar! No se había imaginado que podría ser tan grave. Había creído que su experiencia, conocimientos y su posición social la protegerían.

Deseaba poder cambiar las cosas. Tal vez se había equivocado forzándola a que se casara con él. ¿Actuaría de otra manera si tuviera una segunda oportunidad? ¿Sería capaz de renunciar a su sueño?

La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos. Si Candy tenía que enfrentarse a ese tipo de humillaciones diariamente, acabaría odiándolo, si no lo odiaba ya. Y eso no podría soportarlo.

Ésa era la segunda parte del problema, que quería demasiado. Quería a Candy en cuerpo y alma, de todas las maneras en que se podía querer a una mujer. Quería verla retorcerse de placer bajo su cuerpo. Quería verle los ojos húmedos y brillantes de deseo. Y la boca... ¡Ah, Dios!, daría el brazo derecho por volver a besarla. No podía dejar de pensar en el beso que habían compartido la noche anterior, cálido, suave, algo tembloroso. Había querido que dejara de estremecerse. Había deseado abrazarla y protegerla de todo y de todos. Mantenerla a salvo.

Sin embargo, la realidad era que, mientras estuviera casada con él, nunca estaría a salvo. Y mientras tuviera que seguir sufriendo por su culpa, la conciencia lo atormentaría.

Niden les había dado buenas indicaciones para encontrar la granja de los Hathaway así como un buen aviso. Cuando estaban aún a un centenar de metros de distancia de la casa, dos perros fieros salieron a su encuentro, asustando a las gallinas que picoteaban en el patio. Un segundo más tarde, una voz masculina les gritó que no siguieran avanzando.

Entornando los ojos, Candy vio a un joven medio oculto por la pared del granero, que estaba apuntando un rifle en su dirección y se apresuró a presentarse como la hermana de Susana.

El joven mandó callar a los perros y los llamó.

—¿Eres Kuki? Susana me habló de ti en sus cartas.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, una anciana de pelo gris salió al porche. Llevaba un vestido de calicó teñido de negro y también les apuntaba con un rifle. Candy supuso que se trataría de la suegra de Susana.

—¿Señora Hathaway?

—Sí, ¿qué quiere?

—Soy Candy White, la hermana de Susana.

En vez de darle la bienvenida, señaló a Albert con el arma.

—¿Y quién te acompaña?

—Es..., es Albert Andrew. Él... me ha acompañado hasta aquí para ayudar a encontrar a Susana.

La boca de la señora Hathaway se retorció en una mueca de amargura.

—Eso no me devolverá a mi Nathalie. Esos asesinos sucios y apestosos la mataron. Fue una auténtica carnicería.

Candy asintió, pesarosa y se acercó un poco a la mujer.

—Lo sé, me lo contó en la carta. Lo siento muchísimo.

—Los apestosos comanches se llevaron a Susana —añadió débilmente mientras Candy y Albert se acercaban—. ¡Dios se apiade de su alma! Era como una hija para mí. —De repente, entornó los ojos y ahogó un grito—. ¡Es un indio!

Albert se detuvo inmediatamente, pero la cara de Martha Hathaway se había transformado en una máscara de terror.

Abriendo mucho los ojos, alzó el rifle hacia el recién llegado.

—¡Largo de aquí, indio asqueroso! Largo, antes de que te meta una bala en tus malditas tripas.

Kuki salió de detrás del granero y se dirigió corriendo hacia su madre.

—¡No, mamá! ¡Para!, él no ha hecho nada. ¡Dayana, ven en seguida! ¡Ma!

Pero su madre ya no razonaba.

—¡Asesino! ¡Tú la mataste, maldito asesino!

—Él no es un... —la interrumpió Candy impotente.

Una joven salió corriendo de la casa mientras Kuki trataba de arrebatarle el arma a su madre. Al verse reducida, la señora Hathaway rompió a llorar y se dobló, agarrándose el estómago.

—¡Dios misericordioso! —gritó, angustiada—. ¿Por qué has vuelto para atormentarme? ¿No has causado ya bastante daño?

—¡Ma, entra en casa! ¡Dayana, por el amor de Dios, llévatela! Yo me ocuparé de ellos.

Dayana miró a Albert, preocupada.

—¡Vamos!

Con palabras tranquilizadoras, Dayana metió a su madre en casa.

Kuki se volvió hacia los visitantes.

—Es el dolor el que la hace hablar así. Una lanza comanche mató a nuestra hermana durante el ataque.

Las palabras del chico eran de disculpa, pero su tono resultaba claramente hostil.

—Lo siento —se lamentó Albert.

Kuki sacudió la cabeza.

—No queremos su compasión, señor. Será mejor que salga de nuestras tierras. No hace más que alterar a mi madre.

—Kuki —dijo Candy secamente, sin que pudiera contenerse más—, Albert no ha venido para hacer daño a nadie. Es mi marido.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras estaba cargado de sorpresa. Kuki la observó, consternado.

—En ese caso, será mejor que usted también se vaya.

—Kuki —le rogó ella—, por favor. No podemos irnos aún. Necesitamos saber qué le pasó a Susana.

—Le contamos todo lo que sabemos en la carta.

—Entonces, tal vez pueda hablar con la niña que sobrevivió. La pequeña de los Whatson.

—La enviaron al este, con unos parientes.

Candy miró a Albert sin saber qué hacer, pero la cara de él era tan inexpresiva como una piedra. Se volvió hacia Kuki.

—Había pensado quedarme aquí mientras Albert iba a buscar a mi hermana.

Él frunció el cejo y al cabo de unos instantes, negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que sea buena idea, señora, no si es... —Aunque dejó la frase a medias, no cabía duda de que quería decir, «No si es la _squaw_ de ese indio»—. Los nervios de mi madre son muy frágiles, en el mejor de los casos. Ya han visto lo que ha pasado. Necesita olvidarse de lo que le ocurrió a Nathalie y con usted en casa... sería imposible. Se lo recordaría constantemente. Puede que fuera la gota que hiciera colmar el vaso de su cordura. No, lo siento, señorita White..., quiero decir, señora. Ya sé que ha hecho un largo viaje para llegar hasta aquí, pero creo que debería buscar otro lugar donde quedarse. El hotel está cerrado, aunque tal vez alguien acceda a darle alojamiento.

Candy abrió la boca para hablar, pero Albert intervino antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Venga, vámonos —dijo, e hizo girar su caballo bruscamente sin dejar otra opción a Candy que seguirlo.

—Si encuentran a Susana —gritó Kuki mientras se alejaban—, puede vivir aquí de nuevo. No importa lo que le hayan hecho esos salvajes. Las puertas estarán abiertas para ella.

Ni Albert ni Candy se volvieron.

Recorrieron los tres kilómetros que los separaban del rancho de los Whatson en silencio. Ella cabalgaba ausente, perdida en sus pensamientos, luchando contra el cansancio, el miedo y la indignación.

No se había imaginado que la echarían de casa de los Hathaway. Se había preparado para la incomodidad e incluso el desprecio, pero no para ser repudiada directamente. La rabia por ser juzgada de forma tan injusta luchaba contra la impotencia ante su situación, aunque ninguna de las dos emociones superaba al pavor que sentía por Susana.

«No importa lo que le hayan hecho esos salvajes.» Las palabras de Kuki le resonaban en la cabeza con una claridad amenazadora. Se había estado engañando, convenciéndose de que Susana estaría bien. Aunque la encontraran y lograran rescatarla rápidamente, probablemente habría sido sometida a las terribles experiencias que sufrían los cautivos de los comanches.

«Tengo que estar preparada para esa posibilidad», se dijo, al igual que tenía que prepararse para el futuro como esposa de Albert Andrew. La reacción de la gente al enterarse sería muy parecida a la de Kuki o a la de los hermanos García, asco y desprecio. Probablemente tendría que sufrirlos durante el resto de su vida, pero nada de eso importaría si rescataban a Susana. Podría soportar el rechazo sabiendo que Susana estaba a salvo.

Tenía que encontrar a su hermana.

Pero no sabía cómo empezar. No había hecho planes a tan largo plazo. Su mente no parecía funcionar como de costumbre.

Albert la observaba en un silencio engañoso, maldiciéndose a sí mismo tanto como a las circunstancias. Candy parecía bloqueada, desorientada, como si se estuviera recuperando de un trauma profundo. Y la culpa era sólo suya.

Al obligarla a casarse con él, la había condenado a una vida de destierro. No sólo se vería forzada a sufrir una existencia de penalidades, sino que la había convertido en una marginada, como él. La vieja rabia se apoderó nuevamente de sus entrañas, se sentía a punto de estallar.

El rancho de los Whatson había quedado reducido a cenizas. Las sombrías chimeneas cubiertas de hollín se recortaban contra el cielo. Los muros ennegrecidos eran testigos mudos de la brutalidad del ataque. Un tufo desagradable, a fuego y miedo permanecía en el aire, tan denso como las nubes de moscas que cubrían una alfombra de plumas de gallina y el cadáver de una vaca que los buitres ya habían abandonado.

Albert detuvo el caballo y permaneció contemplando la devastación en silencio. A su lado, Candy observaba la escena, horrorizada. Cuando Albert desmontó, diciendo que quería echar un vistazo, ella asintió, ausente.

No podía dejar de pensar en el horror de lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar. Tres personas habían perdido la vida. No quería hacerlo, pero se imaginaba la escena en su cabeza. Oía los chillidos de los heridos, los bárbaros gritos de guerra de los comanches cabalgando en círculos cada vez más cerrados, el crepitar de las llamas. ¿Habría sufrido Susana antes de ser capturada? ¡Santo Dios...!

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, temblando. Tras ver toda esa destrucción le iba a costar aún más mantener la fe en que volvería a ver a su hermana con vida.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Albert regresó. No lo oyó acercarse. No se dio cuenta de que estaba a su lado hasta que él levantó la mano y le tocó el brazo.

Candy se sobresaltó. Su grito de alarma resonó en el silencio. Albert le enseñó un trozo de flecha que había encontrado durante la búsqueda. Llevándose una mano al corazón desbocado, Candy lo miró a los ojos, pero en seguida deseó no haberlo hecho. Sus ojos azules brillaban con una dureza que la asustó, aunque no tanto como la idea que acababa de pasar por su cabeza. Albert había vivido con los comanches. ¿Habría participado en algún ataque como ése? ¿Habría matado a familias de colonos inocentes? ¿Habría asesinado a mujeres y niños o los habría capturado?

La idea la horrorizó, aunque la rechazó de inmediato. Por supuesto que no. Era imposible. O eso esperaba.

Albert se dio cuenta de su reacción y apretó los dientes al vislumbrar el miedo en su mirada. Había visto esa expresión demasiadas veces para malinterpretarla. Era esa mezcla de duda, temor y acusación que los blancos sentían hacia los mestizos.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Entendía el miedo de Candy. Era algo instintivo para una dama de su clase, causado por la educación que había recibido. No era distinto del miedo de las demás personas con las que se cruzaba, pero le hacía mucho más daño.

Esperaba esa desconfianza de las personas que no lo conocían, pero no había esperado tener que verla en los ojos de su esposa.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Candy más tarde, interrumpiendo el lúgubre silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

—Al pueblo. Vuelves a casa en la próxima diligencia.

—No —dijo ella sin alterarse.

Los ojos de Albert brillaban cuando se volvió hacia ella.

—No te he dado elección.

—No —repitió ella con decisión—. No pienso volver a casa sin Susana. No la abandonaré.

Albert apretó los labios.

—Ya has oído a Hathaway. No puedes quedarte con ellos. Y no voy a dejarte sola con ese par de buitres sueltos. Puedo tardar semanas en volver.

Candy se estremeció. No quería que Albert la dejara sola. Tal vez no fuera la persona más civilizada del mundo, pero se sentía mucho más segura con él que con los hermanos García u otros como ellos.

—Pues llévame contigo.

Él le dirigió una mirada burlona.

—Ni borracho.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Yo también. La respuesta es no.

Ella lo miró insegura.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es la pregunta más tonta que he oído en mi vida. Porque no podría asegurar que regresaras con vida. Podrías acabar peor que tu hermana. ¿Satisfecha? ¿Era eso lo que querías oír?

—No lo creo. Tú me protegerías. Y en todo caso, estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

—Bueno, pues yo no.

—Estaría más segura a tu lado que aquí sin ti.

Él no se lo discutió, lo que le dio esperanzas.

—Dijiste que irías a visitar a tu familia para pedirles ayuda. ¿No podría quedarme con ellos?

Que Candy considerara seriamente la idea de vivir con su familia comanche lo sorprendió tanto que permaneció unos minutos en silencio.

—Albert, por favor...

—¡No, maldita sea! Es demasiado peligroso para ti.

—También es peligroso para ti.

—Sí, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado.

—No soy una mujercita desvalida.

Él sacudió la cabeza. No, Candy no era una mujercita desvalida. Tenía una fuerza interior que había crecido durante los años en que Albert había estado ausente. Le recordaba la fortaleza que su madre se había visto obligada a mostrar. Admiraba su lealtad hacia su hermana, su valor y su entrega, pero nada de eso tenía importancia. No podía poner en peligro su vida de ese modo. Si le pasara algo, la culpabilidad lo mataría.

—Me retrasarías.

—Me esforzaré para no retrasarte. Por favor..., me prometiste ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermana.

—Nunca te prometí que te llevaría a territorio indio.

Ella agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

—No voy a volver a casa —dijo en voz baja—. No puedo abandonar a Susana. Si fuera tu hermana, lo entenderías. —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Con la voz temblorosa, añadió—, Me casé contigo, Albert. Yo he cumplido mi parte del pacto.

«Ahora te toca a ti.» Albert acabó la frase por ella en su mente.

Maldijo profusamente. Lo peor del caso era que no le faltaba razón. Estaría más segura con él que con sus semejantes. Y daría su vida antes de permitir que le pasara algo. Había posibilidades de llegar al campamento de su hermano sin enfrentarse a ninguna amenaza. Si tenían cuidado y se movían pegados a las colinas, tal vez podrían mantenerse alejados del peligro.

De hecho, una vez dentro del territorio indio, los peligros disminuirían. Pensaba transformarse en un guerrero indio en cuanto cruzaran la frontera y los comanches no atacaban a los suyos.

Podía dejar a Candy con su familia. No era tan mala idea. Sabía que ellos la cuidarían en su ausencia. Probablemente se escandalizaría al presenciar sus costumbres, pero no le vendría mal aprender cosas de su cultura para entenderlo mejor.

La otra posibilidad era que no pudiera volver a mirarlo a la cara.

No le quedaban demasiadas opciones.

—Lo pensaré —dijo finalmente, malhumorado, antes de poner el caballo al galope, dejándola que lo siguiera como pudiera.

Apretando los dientes, Candy espoleó al caballo para alcanzar a Albert. Se negaba a ir todo el camino comiéndose el polvo que él levantaba. Cuando llegaron a la oficina de la estación de diligencias, vio que estaba medio convencido. Y cuando Arnold Niden les dijo que la siguiente diligencia hacia Austin tardaría dos días en llegar, Candy miró a su marido y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Por su expresión arisca supo que, para bien o para mal, había ganado.

**Continuara…**

Mis queridas amigas mil gracias por sus reviews a **CandyFan72, sayuri1707, Paloma, Valerie susan, aris cereth, Elizabeth, LauraGrandchest, Elisabet, Guest, Ale MO, Faby Andley, Maia, MiluxD, Vere Canedo, Nadia M Andrew,** y por seguirme a **lady nana14, Lenniee, Faby Andley, Stear's Girl, Mary Andrew, Vere Canedo, Nadia M Andrew** gracias, también a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias a todas **las llevo en el corazón** cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P


	8. Chapter 8

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Nicole Jordan, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Salvaje**

**Capitulo 7**

Aquella misma tarde partieron de Belknap y se dirigieron hacia el norte, atravesando la región de Cross Timbers. Cabalgaron hasta avanzada la noche, a la luz de la media luna. Albert quería recorrer la máxima distancia posible esa primera jornada para llegar al almacén fronterizo del río Rojo la tarde siguiente. Tenía pensado comprar regalos para su familia. Por eso llevaban un caballo de carga. Al menos, ésa fue la explicación que le dio a Candy.

Ella cabalgó a su lado sin quejarse, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a montar a horcajadas y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Pero estaba demasiado agradecida como para andarse lamentando.

Finalmente, acamparon bajo la protección de unas piedras de arenisca, junto a un arroyo. Sintiéndose bastante inútil, Candy se limitó a observar cómo Albert desensillaba los caballos y preparaba la cena a base de beicon y judías blancas. Estaba tan agotada que apenas cenó y se quedó dormida en cuanto acabaron. Cuando terminó de recoger, Albert se tumbó en su petate, abrazado al rifle, preguntándose si habría cometido un error dejándola ir. ¿Habría calculado mal los riesgos?

No eran los peligros físicos los que más lo preocupaban. Candy era su responsabilidad y daría la vida antes de permitir que le tocaran un pelo de la cabeza.

Pero el riesgo que corría su salud mental era mucho mayor. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir con Candy a la vez tan cerca y tan lejos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡Maldita fuera! ¿Por qué había vuelto a dejarla entrar en su vida? Las cosas le estaban yendo bien sin ella. Ahora se pasaba los días sufriendo.

No podía olvidar su mirada en el rancho quemado. Lo había mirado como si lo creyera capaz de matarla.

Aunque algún día se convenciera de que Albert se arrancaría el brazo antes que hacerle daño, nunca lo consideraría lo bastante bueno para ella. Para Candy siempre sería una escoria mestiza con el alma de un gato montés. Ninguna mujer blanca querría acercarse a él y mucho menos acunarlo contra su pecho y amarlo como a un esposo. Ella nunca superaría el miedo instintivo, el desdén hacia su cultura, la repulsión por haber tenido que casarse a la fuerza. Había sido un imbécil al creer que algún día lo miraría con amor y deseo.

A la mañana siguiente, Albert volvía a tener las emociones bajo control, aunque Candy ni siquiera sospechó que se había pasado la noche luchando consigo mismo. Cuando la despertó al alba, gruñó y se arrebujó con la manta. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. La perspectiva de otra larga jornada sobre un caballo no era muy apetecible, pero cuando Albert la amenazó en tono tranquilo con dejarla allí sola, se obligó a moverse.

En el tiempo que le llevó lavarse ligeramente en el arroyo y ponerse los guantes, Albert ya había desmontado el campamento y estaba preparado para partir. Candy se encogió cuando él la ayudó a montar, más a causa del dolor que de la sorpresa, pero por la expresión de Albert se dio cuenta de que él se lo había tomado como un gesto de rechazo.

Soltándole la cintura como si se hubiera quemado, comentó,

—No te preocupes, princesa. Ya te dije que no iba a violarte.

—Ya lo sé. No pensaba que fueras a...

La disculpa que iba a ofrecerle murió en los labios de Candy cuando él se volvió y la dejó que montara por sus propios medios.

Desayunaron en ruta. Candy masticó con dificultad la cecina de buey seca y las galletas que sabían ha aserrín. A medida que la mañana avanzaba, su irritación con Albert fue en aumento. Le echaba en cara su fuerza masculina y la facilidad que tenía para adaptarse a su duro entorno. Iba sentado a lomos de su caballo ruano como si el animal y él formaran parte de un mismo ser. Tampoco era una afirmación tan descabellada. Los comanches eran los mejores jinetes del mundo y Albert era obviamente comanche en ese aspecto.

Candy apartó la mirada y clavó la vista al frente, irritada. En otra época, habría tratado de impresionar a Albert con su habilidad ecuestre o habría tratado de llamar su atención para que le diera conversación, pero ya no podía perder el tiempo con esas tonterías. Tenía que concentrarse en encontrar a su hermana. Se sorprendía al darse cuenta de lo terriblemente malcriada que había estado en el pasado.

Horas más tarde ya no le quedaban energías para gastarlas en pensamientos improductivos. Las necesitaba todas para mantenerse erguida en la silla. Albert no parecía sentir el cansancio y sólo se detuvo dos veces, para dar de beber a los caballos.

Llegaron al río Rojo al anochecer, cuando el cielo se había vuelto de color carmesí y oro. Los rayos inclinados se reflejaban en la corriente sinuosa, que parecía no tener fin. Junto al rio, Candy distinguió un gran edificio de madera, fortificado con muros de piedra y con un cartel que indicaba que era el almacén de Nelson.

Mientras se acercaban, un hombre grande como un oso pardo salió a recibirlos.

—¡Que el demonio me lleve si no es Albert Andrew! —exclamó el gigante, soltando el rifle—. ¿Dónde te habías metido, chico?

Para sorpresa de Candy Albert le dirigió una sonrisa franca. Se dejó caer del caballo y fue a parar directamente a los brazos del oso. De pronto, los dos hombres empezaron a rodar por el suelo. Candy observaba con preocupación cómo luchaban levantando nubes de polvo. Se levantaron y comenzaron a dar vueltas de forma amenazadora. Luego, tan bruscamente como habían empezado, se detuvieron. Los dos hombres se abrazaron entre carcajadas, dándose sonoras palmadas en la espalda antes de que Albert se apartara y se sacudiera el polvo de los vaqueros.

—Volví a casa y me convertí en un hombre respetable —respondió finalmente.

—¿Tú? No. Me tomas el pelo.

—Pues créetelo. Tengo mis propias caballerizas y... y ésta es mi esposa, Candy.

Nelson se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Esposa? ¡Demonios!, no me lo puedo creer. —Dándose cuenta de que sus modales dejaban mucho que desear, se quitó el sombrero y se pasó una mano por las greñas—. Es un placer conocerla, señora.

—Éste es Nelson McGregor. —Albert acabó de hacer las presentaciones—. Lo conozco desde que tenía doce años.

Se había puesto serio, como si su respuesta fuera muy importante.

Candy recurrió a su mejor sonrisa, la que nunca le fallaba a la hora de conquistar corazones masculinos.

—Es un placer para mí también, señor McGregor.

A su lado, Albert se relajó. Su amigo sacudió la cabeza.

—Nelson. Todo el mundo me llama Nelson.

—Pues Nelson, entonces. Si me ayudas a bajar, Nelson, te estaré eternamente agradecida. Me temo que me he quedado pegada a la silla.

El oso echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reír a carcajadas, pero en seguida fue a rescatarla. La bajó de la silla y le ofreció el brazo, hasta que recobró la sensibilidad en las piernas.

—Aún no me puedo creer que te hayan pillado —le dijo a Albert—. ¿Y cómo alguien tan feo como tú ha enredado a una chica tan guapa?

Para sorpresa de Candy Albert rió. Su risa, lenta y oxidada, le llegó al corazón.

—Vaya hombre para llamarme feo. ¿Tú te has visto? —bromeó, esquivando la pregunta de su amigo.

—Vamos, entra. Ipa **(María)**está preparando un estofado. Se quedan a dormir, por supuesto —dijo Nelson.

Sin esperar a que respondieran, los hizo entrar en una habitación llena con todo tipo de mercancías. Una india menuda estaba inclinada sobre la chimenea. Cuando Nelson hizo las presentaciones, Albert volvió a observar la reacción de su esposa con atención. Tenía miedo de que mirara a sus amigos por encima del hombro. Pero Candy quería demostrarle que no tenía nada que temer. Por eso saludó a la esposa de Nelson, Ipa, con afecto y se sintió satisfecha cuando ésta le dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

Cuando Albert se excusó para ir a ocuparse de los caballos, Nelson hizo que se sentara a la mesa y le sirvió una taza de café sin preguntarle si lo quería. Luego, le dio conversación contándole la historia de su vida.

Llevaba veinte años en aquel lugar, comerciando con los comanches, los kiowas y los colonos blancos por igual. Al estar casado con una de ellos, los comanches no le causaban problemas.

Cuando Albert volvió a entrar, se encontró a Candy y a Nelson riéndose de un encuentro que éste había tenido con un búfalo. Sintió una punzada de celos tan intensa como el odio que le habían despertado los hermanos García, lo que era difícil de entender ya que Nelson era su mejor amigo. Tal vez el problema fuera ver a su esposa risueña y compartiendo un momento de complicidad con otro hombre, cuando su relación era tan tensa. O quizá que la risa se había borrado del rostro de Candy en cuanto le había puesto los ojos encima. O podía ser que hubiese recordado que había dejado que Nelson la ayudara a bajar del caballo pese a que no permitía a su esposo que la tocara ni en esos momentos.

Apretando los dientes, Albert se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó con ellos.

—Bueno, bueno, muchacho, ¿y qué te trae por aquí?

—Necesito comprar varias cosas. Regalos, sobre todo.

—Encantado de quitarte el dinero, chico. Dime qué necesitas.

Albert le explicó el motivo de su viaje a territorio indio. Nelson sacudió la cabeza tristemente al oír la historia de Susana y estuvo de acuerdo en que la mejor manera de empezar era pedir ayuda a la familia de Albert.

—Oí decir que El que Lucha con el Oso estaba acampado cerca del arroyo de la Nutria, pero eso fue hace más de un mes. Probablemente estén a punto de ponerse en marcha para la cacería del otoño.

—Probablemente, pero el arroyo de la Nutria es un buen lugar para empezar a buscar.

Nelson miró a Candy con escepticismo.

—¿No pretenderás llevarla contigo?

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—Ella quiere ir. Es su hermana.

Ruborizándose bajo el escrutinio de ambos hombres, Candy dijo,

—Puede que Susana me necesite.

—Pues más vale que la vistas con otra cosa que no sea ese elegante vestido, si no, va a llamar más la atención que una bandera roja.

—Sí, pensaba preguntarle a Ipa si le dejaría uno de sus vestidos de piel de ciervo.

Nelson asintió.

—¿Los espera El que Lucha con el Oso?

—No.

Candy miró a lado y lado.

—¿Quién es El que Lucha con el Oso?

Nelson miró a Albert con el cejo fruncido.

—¿No le has contado nada de tu familia? —Sin esperar respuesta, dijo—, El que Lucha con el Oso es el hermano de Albert. Su medio hermano, para ser exactos. Es un jefe guerrero de los comanches de la tribu peJef ka, que quiere decir «comedores de miel». Ipa es de la misma tribu.

—¿Comedores de miel? —preguntó Candy sorprendida.

—¡Santo Dios!, ¿ni siquiera sabes eso? —Nelson volvió a fruncir el cejo, pero no estaba enfadado con Candy sino con Albert, a quien reprendió—, Será mejor que le expliques qué le espera en un campamento comanche, o se va a llevar una buena sorpresa.

Albert hizo una mueca, poniéndose a la defensiva por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

—Si quiere saber algo, sólo tiene que preguntar.

Dejaron el tema y el comerciante quiso conocer los planes de rescate de Albert.

Los dos hombres discutieron la estrategia delante de un plato de estofado de ciervo. Candy se sorprendió al comprobar el hambre que tenía. Se lo comió todo y no protestó cuando Ipa se lo volvió a llenar. Pero no se perdió ni una palabra de la conversación y así se enteró de todo lo que no le había contado a ella. Le dio rabia que Albert se mostrara tan abierto con su amigo cuando con ella siempre estaba callado y malhumorado, pero era evidente que valoraba la opinión de Nelson. Probablemente pensaba que darle explicaciones a ella era perder el tiempo.

No quería ser una carga, así que se ofreció a lavar los platos después de cenar, pero Nelson no quiso ni oír hablar de ello. «Eres una invitada», le dijo. Además, Albert quería acostarse pronto para ponerse en marcha de madrugada.

Pero primero quería que Candy se probara uno de los vestidos de Ipa. Quería que se vistiera como una mujer comanche para hacerse pasar por nativos. Ipa le entregó un paquete y la acompañó a un pequeño almacén que hacía también las veces de habitación de invitados para viajeros de paso.

Candy se había dejado la crinolina en la estación de diligencias en Belknap para que no le molestara al cabalgar. Pero ahora iba a tener que desprenderse también del traje de viaje, la combinación y el corsé. Se habría dejado puestos la camisola y los pantaloncillos, pero Ipa sacudió la cabeza, diciéndole que con tanta ropa pasaría mucho calor cuando el sol apretara.

A regañadientes, Candy se desprendió de los últimos rastros de civilización y cubrió su desnudez con un vestido de piel de ciervo recto que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. La parte superior, adornada con flecos, le apretaba un poco el pecho, lo que hacía que se sintiera indecentemente expuesta. Como cualquier dama de su clase, estaba acostumbrada a ir tapada con capas y capas de ropa interior bajo los voluminosos vestidos. Ir vestida con una fina capa de piel no le parecía muy distinto a ir desnuda. Los pantalones y los mocasines no la ayudaron demasiado.

Cuando Ipa salió de la habitación, se sintió abandonada, pero en seguida Albert apareció en la puerta. Al verla, se detuvo en seco y entornó los ojos.

Candy se alisó el vestido, nerviosa. No había ningún espejo donde mirarse, pero debía de estar espantosa, a juzgar por la expresión de Albert.

—¿Tan mal estoy? —preguntó, insegura.

Él tardó en responder. Si hubiera respondido de inmediato le habría temblado la voz. Candy ya no parecía la malcriada señorita White. El sencillo vestido la despojaba de todo orgullo y pretensión, haciéndola parecer tan simple e inocente como cualquier tímida doncella comanche. Excepto por el color su cabello y de su piel claro. El sombrero no había sido suficiente protección contra el sol, que le había coloreado las mejillas. Parecía que estuviera ruborizada de pasión. Albert deseó que fuera así.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, deseando también poder controlar el súbito dolor en la entrepierna. Desde el ataque de los García, había logrado mantener sus impulsos a raya. No quería aumentar la lista de cosas y personas de las que Candy tenía miedo. Pero en esos momentos la tentación era más fuerte que nunca.

—¿No estoy bien?

Albert apretó los dientes. Podría decirle lo bonita que era y lo deseable que la encontraba, pero eso ya lo sabía. No se había postrado ante su vanidad cinco años atrás y no iba a empezar ahora.

—Estás bien —respondió a regañadientes—, menos el pelo. Las mujeres comanches no lo llevan recogido. Lo llevan corto y suelto, o sujeto en una trenza.

—¡Oh!

—Suéltatelo.

La voz de Albert sonaba mucho más suave. Candy obedeció, quitándose las horquillas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dejó que la larga melena le cayera por la espalda. Los ojos ardientes de Albert no perdieron detalle. Su orden le recordó la noche de bodas, cuando le había ordenado que se desnudara ante él. Curiosamente, esto le pareció más íntimo, más intenso. Aquella noche, no había sabido lo que la esperaba. Su experiencia carnal se limitaba a unos cuantos besos robados. Ahora sabía lo que era encontrar el placer en brazos de un hombre, perderse en la pasión.

Candy se estremeció al recordar las sensaciones de aquella noche. Aunque a veces le parecía que había sido un sueño, la sensación de los dedos de Albert deshaciéndole el moño y acariciándole el pelo era demasiado real para haberla soñado. Sus dedos... acariciándole la melena, la cara, el cuerpo...

La expresión de deseo de Albert al dar un paso hacia ella le dijo que él compartía sus recuerdos.

Lo que Candy vio en sus ojos —el ardor, el brillo desnudo del deseo— le hizo dar un involuntario paso atrás. Albert parecía estar a punto de asaltarla allí mismo. Parecía dispuesto a arrancarle la ropa y a tomarla como estuvo a punto de hacer en su noche de bodas, sin importarle nada ni nadie. Pero no estaban solos. Había extraños en la habitación de al lado.

—Albert... —susurró, mirando nerviosamente hacia la puerta.

Él se detuvo de forma brusca y miró por encima del hombro. Al volverse, sus ojos habían perdido todo el calor, se habían vuelto fríos. En silencio, le transmitió un mensaje con la mirada, «Eres mi esposa. Deberías dormir conmigo».

Pero no hizo nada por reclamar sus derechos.

Endureciendo la expresión, se volvió para irse.

—Duerme un poco. Mañana tenemos una dura jornada por delante —murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta con demasiada fuerza.

Candy volvió a quedarse sola, frustrada e irritada, deseando haber manejado mejor la situación y a Albert. Y deseando no sentirse decepcionada por el abandono de su marido.

A pesar de todo, hizo caso de su consejo. Tras bañarse con el agua y la esponja que le había traído Ipa, se puso el camisón, sin saber cuándo podría volvérselo a poner y se acurrucó en el colchón cubierto con pieles de búfalo. Se durmió antes de que la cabeza le tocara la almohada.

Un instante después, alguien la sacudió. Entornando los ojos, vio una sombra inclinada sobre ella a la luz de una lámpara. Era una figura violenta y amenazadora que llevaba años poblando sus pesadillas.

Se sentó de un salto y abrió la boca para gritar, pero el grito murió al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Albert. Estaba de pie sobre ella, con las piernas separadas. Su rostro era una máscara desafiante.

Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, excepto por un collar hecho de garras de oso que le colgaba sobre el pecho de bronce. Por debajo de la cintura, sólo llevaba unos mocasines y un largo taparrabos abierto por los lados, que dejaba a la vista sus caderas y unas largas piernas de jinete, con unos muslos fuertes y musculosos. Llevaba el pelo retirado de la cara con una cinta de cuero rojo, que enfatizaba sus altos pómulos y la frente amplia.

La miró despectivamente al ver que ella se cubría con las mantas hasta la barbilla.

—Vístete, princesa. Nos marchamos en diez minutos.

El corazón se le calmó un poco, pero se enfadó al darse cuenta de que la había asustado deliberadamente.

—¡Maldita sea! Lo has hecho a propósito —gritó, indignada.

—¿El qué?

—¡Te has vestido de indio para asustarme!

Él alzó la comisura de los labios con ironía.

—Más vale que te vayas acostumbrando. Es lo que soy. Vístete con la ropa de Ipa y ponte un pañuelo o algo en la cabeza para protegerte del sol. Date prisa. No te esperaré.

Desapareció tan de prisa como había llegado. Apretando los dientes, se ordenó calmarse.

—No me das miedo, Albert Andrew —murmuró con decisión.

Pero al salir del almacén, poco después, titubeó. Albert estaba acabando de cargar el caballo con todo lo que había comprado. A la luz del amanecer se veía más amenazador que nunca. Se movía silenciosamente, con el poder y la elegancia de un depredador. Los movimientos destacaban la dureza de sus músculos.

«¿Irá desnudo debajo del taparrabos?»

Ruborizándose, Candy se maldijo por pensar en ello y por sentirse tan atraída hacia él. Los impulsos sexuales que sentía últimamente eran alarmantes. No era propio de ella. Ella no era así. Era una dama. Una virgen bien educada. Pero no podía negar la debilidad que sentía en las piernas y el calor que se le había extendido por el vientre al ver a Albert medio desnudo ante ella.

Candy juntó las manos y las apretó con fuerza para reprimir el impulso de tocarlo. Por primera vez en su vida deseaba a un hombre, lo deseaba de verdad. Deseaba su cuerpo. Quería que él la tocara, la abrazara y que sus cuerpos se unieran. Que le enseñara los secretos de lo que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer. Todo lo que no había pasado durante la noche de bodas.

Apretó tanto los dientes que le empezaron a doler. Tal vez no fuera tan grave que deseara a Albert. Al fin y al cabo, era su marido, aunque, dadas las circunstancias, resultaba de lo más inoportuno. No podía olvidarse de su hermana.

—¿No podrías ponerte una camisa al menos? —sugirió, malhumorada, tratando sin éxito de apartar la mirada.

—No —respondió él, secamente—. Me gusta librarme de la ropa civilizada siempre que puedo. Y no pienso pasar calor sólo para satisfacer tu particular idea de la modestia.

Sin avisarla, la subió a la silla y se dirigió hacia su caballo. Había cambiado la silla mexicana de Candy por una india, una estructura de madera cubierta por pieles de búfalo, con arzón delantero y trasero. Pero él montaba sin silla, con sólo una cuerda de pelo de búfalo trenzado a modo de brida. Su caballo ruano iba cargado de armas, además de los rifles Henry llevaba un arco y flechas que Candy no sabía de dónde habían salido.

No le costaba imaginárselo como un guerrero comanche. Tenía un aspecto salvaje, muy peligroso, aunque era un peligro que la provocaba y la atraía.

Cuando Nelson y su esposa salieron a despedirlos, se sintió aliviada. Ya le había dado las gracias a Ipa por el vestido, pero volvió a dárselas y aceptó con gratitud la bolsa de piel que ésta le ofreció, con comida para el viaje.

Mientras se alejaban, Albert sólo le dio un consejo,

—Si nos metemos en líos, haz exactamente lo que te diga, ¿está claro?

Y sin esperar respuesta, cayó en el mismo silencio asfixiante que había caracterizado la jornada anterior.

El paisaje que atravesaron era hermoso, de una belleza sencilla y solitaria. No vieron a nadie. Candy acabó teniendo la sensación de que eran las dos únicas personas sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Tras cruzar el río, se pegaron a las colinas, por el lado oriental de la llanura. Siempre que podían, iban por terreno elevado. Candy supuso que por razones de seguridad.

Cuando el caballo de Albert resopló, alzó una mano para que se detuviera. Tras unos minutos quietos y en silencio, siguieron su camino.

—Pantera —fue todo lo que dijo.

Candy se preguntó cómo lo había sabido, pero notando que él no tenía ganas de hablar, decidió preguntar sólo una cosa,

—¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar al campamento de tu familia?

—Si están en el arroyo de la Nutria, dos días. Si no, tendremos que seguir buscando.

Varias horas más tarde, Candy se dio cuenta de que Albert no la había llevado por aquel camino por casualidad. Desviándose por un barranco sin salida, llegaron a una grieta escondida tras unos arbustos.

Albert entró solo y salió poco después con una larga lanza cubierta de tela roja decorada con plumas de águila y un escudo de piel de búfalo con pinturas de caballos a la carrera.

—¿Son tuyos? —preguntó Candy sorprendida.

—No, se los he robado a un marinero que pasaba por aquí —respondió él con ironía.

—Bueno, ¡perdón por hacerte preguntas!

Él la miró de reojo y le ofreció una breve explicación.

—Los escondí aquí cuando me marché. —Agarrándose a las crines del caballo, montó de un salto—. Pensé que a las buenas gentes de Texas no les haría mucha gracia verme con armas comanches.

A Candy le habría gustado preguntarle por qué se había marchado, pero dudaba de que quisiera contárselo. Mordiéndose la lengua, se puso en marcha.

El sol siguió avanzando, al igual que ellos. Se dirigieron hacia el noroeste, cruzando las anchas praderas. Mientras cabalgaban, Candy tuvo mucho tiempo para comparar a ese Albert con el que había conocido desde niña. Si se hubiera cruzado con él en la calle tal como estaba ahora, no lo habría reconocido. Era un fiero guerrero comanche, hijo de la tierra y del viento. Y le resultaba mucho más atractivo de lo que le habría gustado. Demasiado a menudo se sorprendía observando, fascinada, sus rasgos, salvajemente bellos y muy masculinos.

A última hora de la tarde, Albert encontró un lugar que ofrecía abrigo, agua y forraje para los caballos. Una pequeña elevación del terreno había sido vaciada por el agua de un arroyo hasta formar un barranco protegido por un pequeño bosque de cedros. Deteniendo al caballo, anunció que pasarían allí la noche.

—¿Te quedan fuerzas para hacer algo? —le preguntó mientras desmontaba.

Candy asintió. Habían cabalgado tanto como el día anterior, pero, sorprendentemente, no estaba ni la mitad de cansada.

—Bien. Estoy cansado de mimarte tanto.

Tal vez no estaba tan cansada, pero tras tres días y medio de viaje en diligencia y dos de cabalgar sin parar monte a través, no le quedaba demasiada paciencia.

—¡No te he pedido que me malcríes! —replicó, enfadada.

—No —dijo él, burlón—. Lo das por hecho. Como si fuera lo normal.

Candy apretó los dientes mientras él se acercaba a su caballo.

—Pues dime qué quieres que haga.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Un poco. Normalmente se ocupan las esposas de los vaqueros, por lo que no tengo muchas ocasiones de practicar.

La boca de Albert se curvó mientras la ayudaba a bajar del caballo.

—Cuando lleguemos al campamento de mi hermano, vas a tener que colaborar. Las mujeres se ocupan de todas las tareas del campamento. Si no lo haces, no lo entenderán.

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

Con una mirada escéptica le sacó un guante y le inspeccionó la palma de la mano. Era blanca y suave. Mirándola, cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de que no estaba acostumbrada a trabajar.

—¿Y qué haces con tus días si tienes tantas mujeres que trabajan por ti? ¿Juegas a ser la señora del castillo?

Indignada por su mirada triunfal, Candy retiró la mano bruscamente... y vio que Albert apretaba la mandíbula.

—En realidad, he estado dirigiendo el rancho desde que mi padre murió. Y resulta que es una labor que requiere más cerebro que músculos.

—Prepara algo de cenar mientras me ocupo de los caballos —le ordenó él secamente mientras se alejaba.

—¿Enciendo un fuego?

—No, no quiero correr riesgos.

Candy miró a su alrededor, alarmada.

—¿Corremos peligro aquí?

—No más que en cualquier otro sitio, pero no hace falta que vayamos anunciando dónde estamos. No me gusta buscar problemas innecesarios.

Trabajaron en silencio durante un rato. Albert descargó las provisiones, abrevó a los caballos y los ató mientras Candy examinaba los comestibles. Cuando Albert regresó, ella había colocado una manta junto al arroyo y había preparado una cena a base de buey seco, manzanas y las últimas tortitas de maíz que Ipa les había preparado.

Albert se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en un extremo de la manta, tan lejos que Candy tuvo que inclinarse para acercarle la comida. En ese momento, los rayos oblicuos del sol le dieron en la cara, resaltando el moratón que tenía en la mandíbula. La evidencia de la violencia de los García lo hizo enfurecer.

Se había jurado no tocarla, pero no pudo contenerse. Levantando la mano, le acarició el moratón con el pulgar.

—Ese cabrón te hizo daño —susurró.

Al recordar a Frank García sujetándole la barbilla con los dedos, Candy se apartó de él bruscamente. Él la miró enfadado, pero un instante más tarde ya había vuelto a encerrarse tras un muro de fría indiferencia.

Sin más comentario, empezó a cenar, aunque por dentro estaba furioso. Cada vez que ella se encogía ante su contacto, se enfurecía más y más. Había llegado la hora de ponerle remedio.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres a no dar un brinco cada vez que te toco, princesa. En el campamento les parecerá raro.

—Yo no hago eso.

—¡Oh, sí!, por supuesto que lo haces. Te da miedo que vaya a hacerte algo que no te guste. No puedes disimularlo, pero debes acostumbrarte.

Su tono era tan amenazador que a Candy le costó tragar la comida. Lo miró con desconfianza.

—Pero ¿tú no...?

—¿No te forzaría? —acabó él la pregunta, sonriendo con frialdad—. Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, princesa. No voy a violar tu cuerpo blanco y puro.

Candy volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Estaban solos en medio de la nada. Si Albert quería hacerle algo, nadie se lo impediría. Podía tumbarla en el suelo y tomarla allí mismo si le apetecía. Y legamente, tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo.

Debió de haber adivinado lo que estaba pensando, porque hizo una mueca.

—No soy la bestia salvaje que te imaginas.

—Yo no...

—¡Oh, sí!

«No», pensó Candy confusa. A veces le resultaba algo tosco, grosero, malhumorado o maleducado, pero sabía que era un hombre de principios, pese a que no siempre coincidían con los de ella. Y aunque podía ser un hombre violento, no creía que fuera capaz de hacerle daño deliberadamente.

—Relájate, princesa —le dijo, clavándole la mirada—. Ni siquiera voy a acostarme a tu lado.

Su declaración la sorprendió tanto que habló sin pensar lo que decía,

—¿Por qué no?

Él la miró con dureza.

—¿Quieres saber por qué no voy a reclamar lo que me corresponde por legítimo derecho?

Candy no había previsto dar pie a una conversación tan escandalosa, pero ya que habían empezado, quería una respuesta. Necesitaba saber qué esperaba Albert de ella y de su matrimonio.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no vas...? —se ruborizó y no pudo continuar.

«Porque no puedo soportar ver el miedo en tus ojos cuando te toco. Porque si te toco, perderé el control —se dijo Albert—. Si me acerco demasiado, mi orgullo se resquebrajará.»

Albert apartó la mirada. Perder el control era algo que en ese momento no podía permitirse, como tampoco podía renunciar a su orgullo. El orgullo era la única arma que le quedaba para defenderse de su esposa de piel de magnolia y voz dulce como la miel. Candy lo volvía loco, pero no lo admitiría ante ella por nada del mundo.

Apretó los dientes, renovando su determinación para no sentir las cosas que le hacía sentir, para no desear las cosas que le hacía desear.

Pero había otras razones, e iban más allá de la lujuria o el orgullo.

—No quiero hacerte las cosas más difíciles —respondió finalmente—. Las cosas ya son bastante duras tal como están.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Soy un marginado. Al casarte conmigo, te has convertido en una marginada.

Candy no podía discutírselo. Los blancos con los que se había encontrado desde la boda no le habían mostrado más que desprecio.

—Además —siguió diciendo Albert en voz más baja—, no quiero dejarte embarazada. Si me sucediera algo, tendrías que criar a mi hijo sola. No pienso hacerle algo así a un hijo mío.

Involuntariamente, Candy se llevó una mano al vientre. No se le había pasado la idea de un embarazo por la cabeza y mucho menos había pensado en las consecuencias de traer al mundo a un niño con sangre mestiza. No quería pensar en ello.

Albert vio la expresión horrorizada de Candy y sonrió con amargura.

—Sí, eso me imaginaba.

Ella no trató de negarlo. No podía.

—No..., no había pensado en ello —admitió, aunque tal vez debería hacerlo—. ¿Albert? La otra noche..., la noche de bodas..., lo que me hiciste... ¿Podría haberme quedado embarazada?

Albert quiso maldecir, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía obligado a tranquilizarla.

—¿Dejándome a medias como me dejaste? Ni hablar, princesa, no hay ninguna posibilidad. Sigues siendo virgen. —La fulminó con la mirada—. Pero con toda tu experiencia con los hombres ya tendrías que saberlo. ¿No querrás que me crea que eres tan ignorante?

—Pues lo siento mucho, pero lo soy. —Alzó la barbilla—. A una dama no le enseñan esas cosas.

—No, supongo que no. —Albert miró hacia el horizonte—. Hay maneras de impedir que una mujer se quede embarazada.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Qué..., qué maneras? —preguntó, ruborizándose.

—Maneras. Una esposa completa las conoce.

El énfasis con que pronunció la palabra «completa» le dio rabia.

—No creo que nuestro matrimonio cumpla con las expectativas habituales —replicó, molesta—. No es exactamente como me lo había imaginado.

La risa de Albert resonó en la creciente oscuridad.

—Supongo que no te falta razón. Tiene que haber sido una auténtica impresión para alguien como tú, princesa. A ninguna le gustaría tener a un mestizo sin civilizar como marido y tú eres más exigente que la mayoría.

—No lo soy.

—¡Oh, sí! Te gustaría tener a un rostro pálido melindroso por marido, que hiciera siempre tu voluntad.

—Admito que me gustaría que mi marido fuera un caballero —dijo Candy irritada—. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Bueno, pues te aseguro que tu marido no es un caballero.

—No hace falta que lo digas. ¡Es obvio!

—Por si te consuela yo tampoco he conseguido la esposa que quería —mintió Albert—. Siempre deseé casarme con una mujer honesta, no con una que tratara de manipularme con trucos cada vez que quisiera algo.

Candy se puso de rodillas, fuera de sí.

—Deberías haber pensado en ello antes de obligarme a casarme contigo. Fuiste tú quien insistió en que fuera tu esposa.

—Sí. Y ya va siendo hora de que empieces a comportarte como una esposa.

Albert también se había puesto de rodillas y la había sujetado con fuerza por los brazos. Candy lo miró con desconfianza y un poco de miedo.

Deslizando la mano por el brazo, la sujetó por la muñeca. Cuando ella trató de liberarse, él la sujetó con más fuerza. Lenta pero inexorablemente, Albert guió la mano de Candy y la apoyó contra su pecho desnudo.

—Tócame, princesa.

—Albert, no...

—¡Oh, sí! Vas a aprender de una vez a no tenerme miedo.

Rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, la acercó a su cuerpo, mientras ella trataba de rechazarlo. Sin darle cuartel, movió la mano de Candy sobre su pecho, obligándola a sentir la piel suave, los pezones masculinos, los músculos en tensión, las ondulaciones de las costillas, el plano abdomen...

Candy cerró los ojos.

—Albert, por favor, no quiero.

—En nuestra noche de bodas no protestabas tanto.

—Yo... no...

Soltándole la muñeca, le cubrió un pecho con la mano. Candy ahogó un grito.

—¿Te acuerdas de nuestra noche de bodas? ¿Recuerdas lo que te hice?

Le acarició el pecho por encima de la fina piel del vestido y el grito ahogado de Candy se convirtió en un gemido.

—Tienes unos pechos muy sensibles, princesa —le dijo, rozándole la comisura de los labios con un beso suave—. Te gusta sentir mis manos sobre ellos, ¿verdad?

Candy sacudió la cabeza, luchando contra su seducción y contra la necesidad que empezaba a despertarse en su interior.

Pero Albert no le dio elección. Sujetándola por la muñeca una vez más, bajó la mano un poco más. Aunque cubierta por la piel de ciervo, notó la dureza de su masculinidad.

Él le apretó la mano contra su miembro.

—¿Lo notas?, ¿notas el efecto que tienes sobre mí? —le susurró con los labios pegados a los suyos—. ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber lo que se siente con esto enterrado dentro de ti? ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo debe de ser tener a un hombre moviéndose entre tus piernas?

«¿Preguntármelo? ¿Cómo no preguntármelo?» Desde su noche de bodas casi no había podido pensar en nada más. Pensaba en lo que había pasado entre ellos, en lo que habían dejado a medias. En cómo sería convertirse de una vez por todas en una mujer. En su mujer.

—No —susurró, rebelde.

—Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes, princesa —dijo él con la voz ronca pero aterciopelada, seductora y amenazadora, todo a la vez—. Lo que te hice sentir el otro día... era sólo el principio.

Moviendo sus manos unidas hasta encontrar la abertura lateral, Albert puso la mano de Candy en contacto con su miembro erguido. Ella ahogó un grito al sentir la carne caliente y rígida bajo su mano. Albert aprovechó el momento. Cubriéndole los labios con los suyos, le hundió la lengua en la boca abierta.

Su beso fue una simulación del acto sexual, gráfica, intensa, deliberadamente erótica. Sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, la obligó a seguirlo tocando, a moldearle el sexo caliente con sus dedos.

Cuando Albert dejó de besarla, Candy respiraba con dificultad.

—No..., por favor... —suplicó entre jadeos.

Albert la soltó bruscamente. Maldiciendo con rabia, se levantó de un salto.

Candy lo miró, temblorosa. Él la estaba observando desde arriba. La emoción que brillaba en sus ojos azules era más intensa que el deseo, más fuerte que el hambre.

Muy alterada, no pudo decir nada.

Cuando Albert se inclinó para quitarse los mocasines, dio un brinco involuntario.

—¿Quieres calmarte de una vez, princesa? Ya te he dicho que no tienes que temer nada de mí.

—¿Qué..., qué estás haciendo? —murmuró ella al ver que Albert se quitaba el taparrabos.

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Me estoy desnudando. Estoy tan caliente que si no me doy un baño de agua fría, voy a reventar.

—¿Te vas a bañar aquí, al aire libre?

—¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Conoces algún sitio mejor? —Se había aflojado la banda de cuero que le rodeaba la cintura y empezaba a quitarse la fina piel de ciervo que le cubría la entrepierna. ¡Pensaba desnudarse delante de ella! Candy bajó la vista.

—¡Mírame, princesa!

La orden le hizo alzar la mirada. Se ruborizó profundamente al mismo tiempo que el corazón se le aceleraba. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Albert lanzó al suelo la mínima prenda de ropa. Quería apartar la vista, pero los ojos de Albert la mantenían cautiva. Contra su voluntad, bajó la mirada por los poderosos músculos de su torso y brazos, la delgada cintura, las estrechas caderas y los muslos atléticos, hasta llegar a la larga erección que nacía del pelo rubio y encrespado que tenía entre las piernas.

La visión de su sexo, grande, hinchado, hizo que se le secara la boca y se le formara un nudo en el estómago.

—Mi cuerpo no es distinto del de los blancos —dijo secamente.

«Se equivoca», pensó Candy aturdida, con el corazón retumbándole en los oídos. Su cuerpo era mucho más bonito que el de cualquier otro hombre que conociera. Era viril, firme, lleno de músculos poderosos. A pesar de su educación y de lo que exigía la modestia, estaba hipnotizada por la belleza de su cuerpo desnudo.

—Más te vale acostumbrarte —añadió él, frustrado—. Si salimos de ésta, lo verás muy a menudo.

Si sus palabras pretendían ser una amenaza, no consiguieron su objetivo. Lo único que sintió Candy fue una descarada excitación ante la perspectiva de verlo desnudo a menudo.

No pudo evitar seguirlo con la vista cuando se dirigió hacia las alforjas y se agachó para recoger algo. Sus nalgas eran tan fuertes como el resto de su cuerpo y estaban prácticamente igual de bronceadas, según notó con curiosidad.

Tras sacar una pastilla de jabón de una bolsa de piel de búfalo, se dirigió al arroyo. Se volvió deliberadamente hacia ella antes de separar las piernas y agacharse para coger agua con las manos. El agua fría le había caído directamente desde el pecho hasta su sexo, pero no fue suficiente para apagar su ardor. Llevaba una semana en un estado de excitación casi permanente por culpa de su bella esposa. Ni siquiera con agua helada podría haber mantenido la erección a raya mucho tiempo.

Apretando los dientes, empezó a enjabonarse, pasándose la mano por el pecho y el abdomen. Cuando llegó a la entrepierna, se agarró los testículos y contuvo el aliento. Había sido un error tocarse allí. Estaba tan excitado que el más mínimo contacto podía hacerlo estallar.

Con delicadeza se enjabonó el miembro. Al oír una exclamación apagada, levantó la cabeza.

Su inocente esposa lo estaba observando con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba horrorizada, pero no podía apartar la mirada. Estaba tan fascinada como lo habría estado él si se hubieran invertido los papeles y él la hubiera descubierto enjabonándose y tocándose.

Sosteniéndole la mirada, se rodeó el miembro turgente con la mano y lo apretó. Albert gruñó ante la sensación, más cercana al dolor que al placer, pero no se detuvo. Tenía que aliviarse de alguna manera de la necesidad que lo atormentaba, aunque fuera un alivio temporal.

No tardaría mucho. Lo único que debía hacer era imaginarse a Candy desnuda ante él y perdería el control. Sólo tenía que recordar su noche de bodas, esos pechos exuberantes con los pezones contraídos. Sólo tenía que imaginarse acariciando sus nalgas sedosas mientras se clavaba en su interior, una y otra y otra vez.

Apretando los dientes, Albert dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y siguió amasándose el miembro arriba y abajo con fuerza y decisión. Respirando cada vez con más dificultad, empezaron a temblarle las piernas.

Un sonido gutural que le nació en lo más hondo de la garganta acompañó a la explosión. Se corrió violentamente, entre convulsiones. Su semilla salió disparada, caliente e intermitente, formando arcos cada vez más pequeños y yendo a parar a la hierba cercana.

Cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, se encontró con Candy que lo observaba con los labios entreabiertos y la respiración entrecortada. Agachándose a coger un poco más de agua, se aclaró el jabón y los restos de semen.

Cuando acabó de lavarse, Candy seguía con la vista clavada en él. Albert le dirigió una sonrisa irónica. Su intento de relajarse no había servido de gran cosa. Notó que el miembro flácido volvía a la vida sólo con verla.

Al acercarse a la manta, ella se echó hacia atrás.

Albert se detuvo ante ella y la salpicó con gotas de agua. La miró con dureza.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, mujer. No voy a tocarte. Estás a salvo de mí, al menos hasta que encontremos a tu hermana. Hasta entonces, no tendrás que preocuparte por tener a un salvaje empujando entre tus piernas.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Nicole Jordan, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Salvaje**

**Capitulo 8**

Albert mantuvo su palabra. Esa noche no la tocó ni se acercó a ella. De hecho, la única vez que le dirigió la palabra fue para ordenarle secamente que se fuera a dormir. Candy seguía dando vueltas nerviosamente en su petate mucho después de que la respiración acompasada de Albert le indicara que ya se había dormido.

Su resentimiento con el indio fue en aumento, aunque no habría creído que eso fuera posible. Aún no se podía creer que no sintiera la menor vergüenza ni remordimiento por el acto carnal que había practicado en su presencia. Daba la sensación de que lo había borrado de su mente. Y de paso, ¡la había borrado a ella también!

Pero Candy no podía olvidarlo. Se ruborizaba cada vez que recordaba a Albert desnudo, con los pies dentro del arroyo, masajeándose la erección. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba su esplendor al salir del agua, como un dios pagano. ¡Maldito fuera por confundirla de esa manera! Su acción escandalosa la había alterado enormemente. Y sí, también la había excitado, por mucho que le costara admitirlo. Albert había encontrado alivio, pero ella se había quedado sola, luchando contra sus desconcertantes sentimientos, sin una salida para los deseos vergonzosos pero muy potentes que despertaba en ella.

La mañana siguiente fue aún peor. Albert la ignoró por completo mientras desmontaba el campamento. Cuando Candy bajó al arroyo para sus abluciones matutinas, los recuerdos volvieron con fuerza. Y por si fuera poco, al pasarse el jabón por la piel, no podía dejar de pensar en las manos de Albert y en lo que sus propias manos estaban haciendo en ese momento.

«¿Y si hubiesen sido mis manos las que lo hubieran acariciado y excitado? ¿Y si hubiese sido yo la que hubiera provocado esa expresión de doloroso éxtasis en su cara?»

Escandalizada por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, Candy se ruborizó violentamente. No sirvió de nada. Las imágenes se resistían a abandonarla.

Las manos de Albert le habían dado mucho placer durante su noche de bodas. Y la noche anterior, él había hecho algo parecido consigo mismo. ¿Debería haberlo hecho ella? ¿Sería eso a lo que se refería cuando se había burlado de ella por no ser una esposa completa?

Con las mejillas encendidas, miró de reojo a Albert, que estaba disponiendo los caballos. Su frío silencio la enfureció aún más. En su condición de mujer más bella de Williamson no estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la ignoraran. Pero claro, Albert Andrew no era un hombre como los demás. Y su matrimonio con él no se parecía a ninguno de los matrimonios que conocía. Se había casado, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de ser una novia. Era su esposa, pero seguía siendo virgen. Lo que no era culpa de nadie más que de ella, por supuesto. Albert le había demostrado una docena de veces que la deseaba, aunque en esos momentos la estuviera tratando como a una paria. Había sentido su deseo la noche anterior en cada dura mirada, cada gesto contenido, cada caricia frustrada.

Bruscamente, Candy se refrescó las mejillas con el agua helada. Siendo franca, debería sentirse agradecida por la capacidad de abstinencia de su esposo. Un hijo de Albert sufriría el mismo tipo de crueldad que él había conocido durante toda su vida y no le deseaba eso a ningún hijo suyo, ni a ella misma, para ser sincera. Para ella ya era demasiado tarde. Su matrimonio con Albert la había convertido ya en una marginada, pero su situación empeoraría mucho si se quedara sola y con un niño mestizo a su cargo. Si Albert no regresaba de esa misión... Pero no podía pensar en ello. La idea de que Albert perdiera la vida por ayudarla le resultaba insoportable.

Además, cabía la posibilidad de que no se quedara embarazada. Albert había dicho que había maneras de evitarlo, maneras que una esposa completa conocería.

Candy se secó y trató de arreglarse el pelo lo mejor que pudo. Tal vez se merecía la frialdad de Albert. Había una cosa, al menos, en la que tenía razón. Debía aprender a no encogerse de miedo cada vez que la tocaba o la miraba con sus ojos ardientes.

Lo cierto era que no le tenía miedo. Albert nunca le había causado ningún daño, a pesar de que su mal carácter le recordaba al de un oso herido. De hecho, muchas veces la trataba con una delicadeza asombrosa.

Lo que la asustaba eran los sentimientos de confusión que despertaba en ella, esa sensación de perder el control, de ir a la deriva. ¿Aunque sería tan terrible perder el control entre sus brazos?, ¿olvidarse durante un rato del miedo por el destino de su hermana?

Mordiéndose el labio, pensativa, Candy recogió sus cosas y se levantó. Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta. Teniendo en cuenta el riesgo que Albert estaba corriendo por ella, se merecía que lo tratara mejor. Al menos, debería intentar ser la esposa que él quería, una esposa completa.

De hecho, a eso se había comprometido al aceptar su trato. No podía excusarse en la ignorancia. Albert la había advertido de lo que esperaba encontrar en el lecho conyugal. Había sido brutalmente honesto desde el principio.

Y nada le hacía pensar que hacer el amor con él sería una mala experiencia. Le había demostrado que era un amante considerado. Y su rendición probablemente haría que estuviera de mejor humor. Tal vez el único problema fuera que no había podido aliviarse físicamente. Su hermana siempre decía que las necesidades carnales de los hombres eran más fuertes que las de las mujeres. Y Albert era más hombre que la mayoría.

Respirando hondo, volvió al campamento. Tras guardar los artículos de limpieza en la alforja, se quedó observando a Albert, retorciéndose las manos, mientras éste acababa de cargar los caballos.

—¿Albert?

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin volverse a mirarla.

—He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste. Estás arriesgando la vida por mí y... creo que tienes razón. Te mereces una esposa... completa.

—¿Y?

La brusquedad de sus respuestas no la estaba ayudando.

—Pues que puedes... hacerme el amor si quieres.

Al menos, esa vez volvió la cabeza. La miró entornando los ojos y apretando los labios.

—No necesito que me hagas favores, princesa.

Candy se ruborizó.

—No es un favor. No me importaría, de verdad.

—No quiero tu jodida caridad.

—No es caridad. Es tu derecho. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Lo sé, pero tal vez no me interesa lo que me ofreces.

Era una mentira como un templo y los dos lo sabían. Un hombre no miraba a una mujer como Albert la miraba a ella si no la deseaba. La mirada que le estaba dirigiendo en ese mismo momento le daba esperanzas. El deseo estaba allí, ardiendo a fuego lento, lo notaba.

Antes de que Candy pudiera poner en duda sus palabras, él añadió,

—Puede ser que, sencillamente, no me guste sentirme como algo sucio cada vez que te toco, o que no me guste que me mires como si estuviera a punto de violarte.

—Albert, lo siento —se excusó con una sonrisa tímida—. Al principio, tenía miedo. Todo era tan nuevo. Sólo llevamos casados una semana. Pero ya he tenido tiempo de acostumbrarme a la idea y ya no me das miedo. ¿Me perdonas?

Tirando con fuerza de la cincha, respondió,

—Muy amable por tu parte, pero no, gracias.

Cuando se volvió para dirigirse hacia el otro caballo, Candy se quedó mirándolo, medio ofendida, medio sorprendida por su rechazo.

Albert se ocupó del otro caballo, apretando los dientes y maldiciendo para sus adentros. Su magnánima oferta todavía le crispaba los nervios. «Puedes hacerme el amor si quieres.»

Y un cuerno. Antes se cortaría una mano que dejar que Candy hiciera ese sacrificio. No quería tener que convivir luego con una mártir. No pensaba ser el villano del cuento. No la deseaba hasta ese punto.

O sí. No era eso lo que lo mantenía a distancia. Y tampoco era un tema de conciencia. El cuerpo de Candy a cambio de arriesgar su vida le parecía un intercambio justo.

El problema era que no deseaba sólo su cuerpo. La quería a ella. Por entero. Quería que le sonriera como le había sonreído en otra época, con esa sonrisa dulce y sincera que había atravesado las barreras de su corazón de niño. Quería que sus ojos verdes lo miraran llenos de ternura.

¡Maldición!, ansiaba que lo quisiera. Necesitaba imperiosamente que lo considerara digno de ser su marido, digno de su admiración.

Sería mucho más fácil ver un cerdo volando.

Aquel día cabalgaron en silencio, atravesando kilómetros y kilómetros de praderas. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro hombre, Candy habría intentado hacerle cambiar de humor, pero con Albert no se atrevía. Parecía decidido a mostrarse hostil, inmune a sus encantos.

De hecho, cada vez que se mostraba encantadora o educada, se ponía de peor humor. Si le sonría, daba por hecho que le estaba tendiendo una trampa. Desconfiaba de ella completamente. Una vez que le apoyó la mano en el brazo para disculparse, él se apartó como si lo hubiera quemado.

Candy trató de convencerse de que su rechazo no le dolía, que no se sentía decepcionada, pero sabía que se estaba engañando.

Quería que Albert le hiciera el amor, quería que la deseara. Quería conocer lo que se había perdido en su noche de bodas y lo que se estaba perdiendo cada noche. No le costaba imaginarse el placer que podría darle. Su instinto femenino le decía que Albert haciendo el amor sería fiero y apasionado, como bailar bajo la tormenta.

Más tarde, bajo el sol del mediodía, Candy estaba tan cansada y tenía tanto calor que le daba igual si Albert se enfadaba o no. Sólo quería romper el asfixiante silencio con que su esposo llevaba días castigándola.

Decidiendo que sería una buena venganza obligarlo a hablar, espoleó a su caballo hasta ponerse a su lado y le preguntó por sus parientes comanches,

—Dijiste que tenías un hermano llamado El que Lucha con el Oso. ¿Es él a quien piensas pedirle ayuda?

Albert le dirigió una mirada de reojo, cargada de desconfianza.

— Me dijiste que si quería saber cosas sobre tu familia, sólo tenía que preguntar. Pues te estoy preguntando.

Él se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. Candy supuso que tendría miedo de que lo mirara por encima del hombro a él y a sus parientes salvajes. Pero pensaba mantener la mente abierta y no juzgar un modo de vida que desconocía.

—Me gustaría saber cosas sobre tu familia. Quiero saber adónde vamos y qué me espera allí.

—No estoy muy seguro de cómo nos van a recibir —admitió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Crees que tu hermano nos ayudará a encontrar a Susana?

—No lo sé. Tal vez. Cuando me marché, no lo hice en las mejores circunstancias.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Rechacé el modo de vida comanche. Ya no me consideran uno de ellos.

Candy le estudió el rostro a la dura luz del mediodía.

—¿Lo rechazaste? ¿Por qué?

Albert le rehuyó la mirada, clavándola al frente.

—Es una historia muy larga. Dudo de que te interese.

—Me interesa. —Al ver que no decía nada, pensó que tal vez obtendría más información si usaba una estrategia no tan directa—. ¿Tu hermano te lo echó en cara?

Él asintió.

—Como cualquier guerrero, El que Lucha con el Oso siente un gran desprecio por cualquier comanche que vive con el hombre blanco. Desde que me fui, he venido de visita un par de veces y no me han recibido con demasiado entusiasmo. —Con una sonrisa melancólica, añadió—, Mi hermana y mi abuela fueron las únicas que se alegraron de verdad al verme.

—¿Tu abuela?

—La madre de mi padre. Es un terremoto de mujer. Tiene más poder que la mayoría de las mujeres comanches, gracias a sus conocimientos de medicina.

—¿Tu padre ya no sigue con vida?

Tras una escueta negativa, Albert se cerró en banda.

Candy no insistió, suponiendo que había desenterrado recuerdos dolorosos.

Pero sus esfuerzos dieron fruto. Cuando se detuvieron para dejar reposar a los caballos y comer un poco bajo la escuálida sombra de un mezquite, no parecía tan enfadado. Y cuando le preguntó qué estaba haciendo, no le respondió mal. Había buscado varias cosas en las alforjas y estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, trenzando lo que parecía ser pelo de caballo con su propio pelo.

—Sí, es pelo de caballo —le confirmó—. El pelo es el gran orgullo del comanche y el mío está demasiado corto. No es una cuestión de vanidad. Con trenzas llamaré menos la atención.

Candy sonrió. Le costaba imaginarse a Albert haciendo algo por vanidad. Nunca había conocido a nadie a quien le importara menos la opinión pública, tan decidido a no dejarse afectar por lo que los demás pensaran de él. Si se ocupaba de su apariencia, tenía que ser porque consideraba que era algo importante para el éxito de la misión. Le pareció triste que tuviera que tomarse tantas molestias para ser aceptado por su propia familia. Era su estigma en la vida, ser un marginado. Pertenecía a dos sociedades, pero no encajaba en ninguna.

Aunque en ese momento a Candy le pareció un auténtico jefe comanche. Vestía pantalones de piel de ciervo con flecos por debajo del taparrabos, pero seguía llevando el pecho descubierto y el collar colgando del cuello.

Lo observó con curiosidad mientras él se ataba una pluma de águila al pelo.

—¿No deberías pintarte la cara también?

Albert sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa sincera que le había visto en la cara desde que habían salido del almacén de su amigo Nelson.

—Los comanches sólo se pintan la cara cuando atacan o van de caza. O cuando tienen algo que celebrar.

Ante la mención de los ataques, fue Candy la que se quedó callada. Su hermana había sido capturada durante uno de esos ataques, una masacre durante la cual tres personas habían perdido la vida.

El humor de Candy cambió súbitamente. Tal vez Albert podía bromear sobre las brutales costumbres de los comanches, pero ella no podía olvidar que eran asesinos que odiaban a los blancos. Durante los últimos días, su miedo se había calmado un poco, en parte porque no se habían cruzado con nadie y en parte porque Albert la había tranquilizado, pero estaban en pleno territorio comanche y el riesgo de no salir con vida era elevado.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Candy se obligó a recoger las cosas para la que esperaba que fuera la última etapa del viaje. Seguramente había sido muy imprudente al insistir en que Albert la llevara con él, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás. En cualquier caso, prefería dejar su vida en manos de Albert Andrew que quedarse a la merced de tipos como los hermanos García, incluso cuando su marido se parecía cada vez menos al hombre que conocía y más a un indio hostil.

A medida que avanzaba la tarde, la tensión de Candy fue en aumento, al igual que su dolor de cabeza. El calor no ayudaba. El aire era sofocante. Apenas había sombra y no se veía agua por ninguna parte, sólo kilómetros y más kilómetros de llanuras cubiertas de hierba, con algún mezquite ocasional. Albert le había ordenado que se quitara la tela con la que se había cubierto la cabeza ya que ninguna mujer comanche se protegía la cabeza del sol y el sol de septiembre la machacaba sin piedad.

Se sintió muy agradecida cuando se detuvieron unos instantes a descansar. Albert había jurado que no haría ninguna concesión si lo acompañaba, pero al verla tambaleándose sobre el caballo, se apiadó de ella. Mojó un trozo de tela en agua y se lo dio para que se refrescara.

A media tarde, llegaron a unas colinas donde se estaba un poco más fresco. Al rato, algo en el ambiente cambió.

—Tenemos compañía —la advirtió Albert en voz baja—. Sigue avanzando como hasta ahora hasta que te diga que pares.

Alarmada, Candy enderezó la espalda y miró disimuladamente a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Unos diez minutos más tarde, comprobó que Albert tenía razón. De repente, un guerrero indio montado en un poni pintado apareció en lo alto de una colina.

Candy no pudo disimular una exclamación cuando el guerrero se dirigió directamente hacia ellos y se detuvo, levantando la lanza adornada con plumas para que se pararan.

—Probablemente es un explorador de un grupo acampado cerca de aquí —murmuró Albert—. No te preocupes. Si hubiera querido hacernos daño, ni lo habríamos visto. Nos habría disparado sin preguntar.

La explicación de Albert no la tranquilizó demasiado.

—Quédate aquí y no digas nada —le ordenó él—. Mantén la mirada fija en el suelo y deja que me ocupe de todo. Veré si sabe dónde está El que Lucha con el Oso.

Entregándole las riendas del caballo de carga, Albert se adelantó al encuentro del explorador haciendo un gesto a modo de saludo. Candy vio con inmenso alivio que el recién llegado se lo devolvía. Permaneció inmóvil, muy rígida, mientras los hombres se comunicaban usando una mezcla de palabras y lenguaje de signos.

Finalmente, Albert se volvió hacia ella y le hizo una señal para que se acercara. El miedo le había secado tanto la garganta que tuvo que tragar saliva antes de obedecer.

Cuando llegó junto a los dos hombres, Albert se colocó a su lado y siguieron su camino. Tenía el corazón desbocado ya que era muy consciente de que el guerrero no les quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Relájate, princesa —le dijo Albert cuando el explorador ya no podía oírlos—. No te hará daño. Un comanche no ataca a otro comanche a menos que sea por una venganza de sangre.

Candy quiso recordarle que ella no era comanche, pero no hizo falta. Al parecer, él entendía sus miedos.

—Piensa que eres mi esclava blanca —le explicó, disimulando una sonrisa.

—¡Ah, bueno! —replicó ella, fingiendo alivio—. En ese caso ya me quedo mucho más tranquila. Mientras piense que soy de tu propiedad, no me matará.

Albert sonrió.

—Algo así. No le he dicho que estaba en presencia de un miembro de la realeza. Si le dijera que te consideras una princesa, no lo entendería. Como tampoco entendería que un guerrero aceptara órdenes de una simple mujer, sobre todo siendo su esposa.

Candy alzó la cabeza con orgullo.

—Tú nunca has aceptado órdenes de nadie, Albert Andrew y de mí menos que de nadie. ¡Y no soy una simple mujer!

—No, no lo eres.

Su risa ronca la sacó de quicio, pero al menos el enfado hizo que se olvidara del miedo.

Un buen rato más tarde, cuando se calmó un poco, Candy se dio cuenta de que probablemente aquélla había sido la intención de Albert desde el principio.

Al ver el poblado comanche por primera vez, se sintió impresionada e intimidada a partes iguales. Tal como el explorador les había indicado, al cabo de unas horas de cabalgar hacia el norte habían encontrado el campamento de El que Lucha con el Oso.

Cuando un grupo de jóvenes salió cabalgando en sus ponis a recibirlos, gritando y agitando los arcos y las lanzas, Candy se tensó aterrorizada, pero Albert los saludó por sus nombres y los hizo reír con algo que dijo. Rodeándolos, los jóvenes los escoltaron hasta el campamento.

El poblado estaba instalado entre dos colinas escarpadas y era tan largo que parecía no tener fin. Decenas de tipis cubiertos por pieles de búfalo gastadas por el sol formaban cuadrados. El humo de las hogueras se alzaba hasta desaparecer en el cielo azul. Una inmensa manada de caballos pastaba en las ricas llanuras cercanas, cuidada por un grupo de chicos.

El ruido y la actividad del campamento llamaron la atención de Candy. Había niños desnudos jugueteando, perros escuálidos buscando huesos, mujeres vestidas con pieles inclinadas sobre las hogueras, ancianos fumando sus largas pipas a la entrada de los tipis y guerreros de aspecto amenazador que observaban a los recién llegados mientras pasaban. Pero a pesar de la actividad, el campamento no tenía un aire de prosperidad. Los tablones donde colgaban tiras de carne de búfalo para que se secaran estaban casi vacíos y las caras sucias de los chiquillos eran las caras de niños que no comían lo suficiente.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el centro del poblado, la gente los miraba con curiosidad. Candy se sintió muy aliviada al ver que muchos de ellos saludaban a Albert. Tal vez se había equivocado al pensar que no lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

En el centro del campamento había un claro, rodeado por las tiendas de los principales líderes. Albert se detuvo delante de uno de los tipis, donde un guerrero esperaba con los brazos cruzados agresivamente ante el pecho.

La expresión desafiante de su cara, más que el parecido físico, le indicó a Candy que se trataba del hermano de Albert. Los estaba mirando con la misma expresión despectiva que había visto tantas veces en los ojos de su marido. Pero el parecido físico también era remarcable a diferencia del color del cabello el de Albert era rubio y el de su hermano era negro como la noche. La piel de Albert era más clara, sus rasgos más juveniles, no tan gastados por el tiempo, pero la forma de la frente era idéntica, al igual que los altos pómulos, la nariz afilada, la barbilla prominente. También compartían el fascinante atractivo de lo prohibido.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que encontraba atractivo a El que Lucha con el Oso. Era un brutal guerrero comanche. Debería haber sentido odio y terror en su presencia. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba aficionando a los hombres salvajes y peligrosos? ¿O sólo a los que se parecían a su marido?

La mirada adusta de El que Lucha con el Oso no se relajó cuando Albert levantó la mano y dijo algo que Candy supuso que sería un saludo. Cuando añadió algo más, los fieros ojos negros de su hermano se volvieron hacia ella durante un instante largo e incómodo. Candy bajó la mirada, tratando de parecer sumisa y discreta. Albert no la presentó, así que supuso que un guerrero no se dignaba reconocer a una mujer y menos a una blanca.

Cuando El que Lucha con el Oso asintió y respondió secamente, Albert se volvió hacia ella y le dijo en voz baja,

—Vamos a cenar con él. La ley comanche obliga a ofrecer hospitalidad a quien la solicita, así que esta noche vamos a ser sus invitados.

—¿Nos ayudará a buscar a Susana? —preguntó ella, ansiosa.

—Todavía no se lo he pedido. Sería de mala educación hablar de eso antes de comer.

Albert se dejó caer del caballo, pero esa vez no la ayudó a bajar. Supuso que sería malo para su reputación de guerrero que lo vieran ayudando a una simple mujer. Cuando Albert le ordenó que llevara las dos bolsas llenas de regalos, no protestó. No quería dar a El que Lucha con el Oso ninguna excusa para echarlos del campamento. Su recepción la preocupaba bastante. A juzgar por su expresión al saludarlos, su actitud hacia Albert era de abierta hostilidad.

En ese momento, los dos hermanos se estaban observando en silencio, muy serios. Ahora que los dos hombres estaban en el suelo, vio que Albert era varios centímetros más alto que su hermano. Sin embargo, el jefe comanche tenía un aire de autoridad que a Candy no le apetecía contrariar.

Sólo cuando El que Lucha con el Oso gritó algo a las mujeres que tenía detrás, Candy se fijó en ellas. Dos de las mujeres eran obviamente comanches, pero, para su sorpresa, la tercera parecía mexicana.

Cuando el jefe comanche se volvió y desapareció dentro del tipi, Albert lo siguió. Candy dudó, sin saber lo que se esperaba de ella. Con una sonrisa tímida, la mujer que parecía mexicana le indicó que los siguiera.

El interior estaba oscuro, pero cuando los ojos se le acostumbraron al cambio de luz, vio que la tienda estaba abarrotada de cosas. Camas hechas con pieles, respaldos construidos con varas de sauce, utensilios de madera y cuerno y talegas de cuero pintado casi no dejaban al descubierto ni un centímetro del suelo de tierra. Las paredes inclinadas estaban llenas de armas y otros objetos. El centro de la estancia lo ocupaba una hoguera protegida por un anillo de piedras, aunque en ese momento estaba apagada. Candy se imaginó que hacía demasiado calor para cocinar en el interior.

El que Lucha con el Oso se había sentado en la parte de atrás, frente a la puerta, con Albert a su derecha. Candy se sentó donde Albert le indicó, a su lado, pero un poco por detrás.

Instantes después, una de las mujeres entró con comida. Sirvió primero a los hombres y luego le dio a Candy una hoja que envolvía un trozo de carne de búfalo medio cruda, medio achicharrada, tan caliente que le quemó los dedos. Se la quedó mirando, no muy convencida, hasta que oyó la voz de Albert, que la estaba mirando muy serio por encima del hombro,

—Cómetela —le ordenó—. Y que parezca que disfrutas.

Obediente, Candy sonrió y mordió la carne, que estaba correosa, dura y sosa. Se obligó a tragársela en silencio.

Cuando acabaron la sencilla cena, Albert cogió las bolsas con los regalos y empezó a hablar en comanche.

—He traído regalos para ti y tus esposas, hermano.

El que Lucha con el Oso les echó un vistazo y asintió.

—Los acepto. Pero no has venido hasta aquí sólo para ofrecerme regalos, Kanap-Cheetu.

—_Haa_, es verdad. He venido a pedirte ayuda para encontrar a la hermana de mi esposa. Fue capturada por comanches en Texas durante la última luna llena. Tengo un trozo de flecha de uno de los captores.

Albert buscó en una de las bolsas de piel y sacó el trozo de flecha que había encontrado en el rancho de los Whatson. Se lo enseñó a su hermano, que estudió la pintura y las plumas.

—No es de tu grupo, ¿me equivoco?

—No, esas marcas no me resultan familiares.

—Te pido ayuda para encontrar al dueño de la flecha.

El que Lucha con el Oso frunció el cejo y lo miró con dureza.

—Es mucho pedir para uno que ha abandonado las costumbres de su gente.

Albert le devolvió la mirada.

—Yo sigo las leyes de los comanches. Ésta es mi esposa. Es responsabilidad de un guerrero proteger a la familia de su mujer.

El que Lucha con el Oso cruzó sus musculosos brazos sobre el pecho.

—No quiero ayudar a una mujer blanca contra los comanches.

—Tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. Si me ayudas, te daré diez caballos y cien dólares yanquis. —Se interrumpió al ver la sonrisa burlona de su hermano, pero en seguida siguió hablando—, Comprendo tu desprecio, hermano, pero el dinero del hombre blanco sirve para comprar en sus almacenes. Puede servirte para adquirir comida para los pequeños cuando el búfalo escasee.

El que Lucha con el Oso guardó un largo silencio. Tras una dura mirada en dirección a Candy asintió.

—Celebraremos un consejo y compartiremos la pipa para discutirlo. Pero la mujer no puede asistir.

Albert asintió con solemnidad.

—_Aho_, gracias. —Volviéndose hacia Candy que había estado escuchando sin entender nada, le explicó que los líderes de la tribu se reunirían para tomar una decisión—. La reunión puede ser larga. Ve con las esposas de mi hermano. Ellas te mostrarán dónde dormirás.

Agradecida porque no había rechazado su petición de entrada, Candy dirigió una sonrisa tímida al hermano de Albert y se levantó. Al salir del tipi, se encontró con la mujer mexicana esperándola.

—¿Hablas español? —le preguntó.

—Un poco —respondió Candy—. La niñera que se ocupó de mí cuando murió mi madre me enseñó, pero no se me da muy bien.

La mujer sonrió, encantada.

—Me llamo Kwasutu, que quiere decir «Vestido Corto». Soy la tercera esposa de Wasape Naaohrutu, El que Lucha con el Oso.

—Yo soy Candy.

—Dormirás conmigo, Candy.

Volviéndose, Vestido Corto la guió hasta un tipi cercano. Alguien se había ocupado de sus caballos y los había atado a unas estacas. El tipi era muy parecido al que acababa de abandonar. Sólo se diferenciaba en que era algo más pequeño y estaba más vacío.

Se sentó donde Vestido Corto le indicó, cerca de la puerta, mientras ella desenrollaba mantas hechas de piel de búfalo y montaba una cama.

—¿Cómo es que hablas tan bien español? —le preguntó Candy.

—Me trajeron de México cuando era una niña.

—¿Te capturaron?

Candy no pudo disimular el terror que le provocaba la idea, pero Vestido Corto se limitó a asentir con pragmatismo.

—Sí. Al principio me pegaban, sobre todo La Dama Avispa, hasta que aprendí a trabajar duro.

—¿La Dama Avispa?

—La abuela de El que Lucha con el Oso y Lanza Afilada. Probablemente no tarde en venir a verte. Quiere observarte.

Candy se fijó en que Vestido Corto había usado la palabra «observar» en vez de «conocer», pero no pudo preguntarle a qué se refería porque la mujer siguió hablando animadamente,

—El que Lucha con el Oso me llama a menudo para hablar con los blancos que vienen de visita, porque muchos de ellos hablan español. Él se niega a aprender inglés. Es un buen marido, fuerte, valiente y rico, con muchos caballos. Tengo mi propio tipi para mí y mis dos hijos. El que Lucha con el Oso me manda llamar cuando quiere dormir conmigo. Mis hijos vendrán pronto. Ya verás lo mucho que se parecen a su padre. Y a su tío, tu marido. Les encantará ver a su tío, Kanap-Cheetu. Han oído hablar mucho de él. Es un hombre muy valiente.

—Kanap... Cheetu... —Candy trató de pronunciar las extrañas palabras—. ¿Es ése el nombre comanche de mi marido?

Vestido Corto, que había empezado a encender un fuego con restos de búfalo, se detuvo en seco y la miró, sorprendida.

—Sí, claro. ¿No sabes el nombre de tu marido?

—Albert no habla mucho de sí mismo —respondió ella, compungida.

Vestido Corto asintió con aprobación.

—Eso está bien. Un hombre debe hablar con sus actos, no con sus palabras.

—Su nombre, ¿qué significa?

—«Lanza Afilada», por supuesto.

Candy sonrió con melancolía.

—Me siento tan ignorante...

—Yo podría enseñarte, si quisieras.

—Te lo agradecería mucho, sobre todo si pudieras contarme cosas de mi marido.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía por dónde empezar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle siquiera una, una anciana comanche entró en el tipi en silencio.

Vestido Corto se levantó inmediatamente, así que Candy la imitó. La mexicana hizo las presentaciones, mostrando gran amabilidad por la anciana. Al final, murmuró en español,

—Ésta es Peena Waihu, La Dama Avispa.

No sabiendo cómo reaccionar, Candy hizo una leve reverencia, lo que provocó la risa de Vestido Corto, pero ninguna reacción en La Dama Avispa. Físicamente, no era una persona que impresionara. Era bajita y rechoncha, pero tenía los mismos fieros ojos azules que sus nietos, la misma mirada hostil que recordaba a la de una pantera ante un humano. O a la de un comanche ante un hombre blanco.

Finalmente, La Dama Avispa cogió la mano de Candy y le inspeccionó la palma.

_—Payutyukatu!_

Candy miró a Vestido Corto, confundida.

—Dice que eres demasiado débil para ser la esposa de su nieto.

Mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle que ella no había pedido ser la esposa de su nieto y dejando a un lado el hecho de que Albert pensaba lo mismo que su abuela sobre su capacidad de trabajo, se forzó a sonreír. No quería enemistarse con la anciana por si ésta podía influir de algún modo en la decisión sobre el rescate de Susana.

—Soy lo bastante fuerte —dijo dócilmente.

La Dama Avispa la miró con escepticismo. Vestido Corto tradujo sus palabras,

—Ya veremos. Me temo que mi nieto no ha elegido sabiamente.

—Dile que soy la esposa que él eligió.

Candy alzó la barbilla.

—¿Cuántos caballos ofreció por ti? —preguntó la anciana a gritos.

—Ninguno —respondió Candy sorprendida por la pregunta.

Cuando La Dama Avispa le dirigió una sonrisa triunfal, Candy sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

—Mi familia tiene muchos caballos. No necesita más. Albert les ofreció dinero —explicó, lo que no era falso del todo ya que Albert se había ofrecido a usar su dinero en el rescate de Susana—. Además —añadió, con lealtad—, me defendió de dos hombres que me atacaron, poniendo en peligro su vida.

Por primera vez desde que había entrado en el tipi, la expresión de la anciana se suavizó.

—Sí, eso está bien —afirmó y añadiendo algo más, se volvió bruscamente y se marchó.

Candy respiró hondo antes de preguntar qué había dicho.

—Mañana vas a tener que demostrar tu fuerza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tendrás que trabajar conmigo, hacer las tareas propias de una mujer comanche.

—No creo que se me vayan a dar muy bien.

—Ya, pero será mejor que no la desafíes —le aconsejó Vestido Corto, inquieta—. La Dama Avispa es muy poderosa.

Candy miró hacia la entrada, pensativa.

—Creía que los comanches no respetaban demasiado a las mujeres.

—Y así es, pero La Dama Avispa es buena preparando medicinas.

La llegada de los hijos de Vestido Corto interrumpió la charla. Los niños entraron corriendo, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver a una mujer blanca en su casa. Los pequeños, que tendrían ocho y diez años aproximadamente, mostraban la arrogancia y la fanfarronearía de chicos que les doblaran la edad. Negándose a dejarse intimidar por unos niños, Candy se propuso hacerse su amiga.

Con Vestido Corto como intérprete, les habló del rancho de caballos de su familia, exagerando un poco las aventuras de sus hermanos a la edad que tenían ellos ahora. Cuando su madre los mandó a dormir, los dos niños mostraron algo parecido al respeto por su visitante blanca.

Tanto Vestido Corto como sus hijos se durmieron en seguida en sus camastros, pero Candy estaba demasiado tensa para poder conciliar el sueño. En vez de ponerse nerviosa intentándolo, se sentó a esperar el regreso de Albert, escuchando los ruidos poco familiares del campamento comanche.

Una o dos veces le pareció oír voces enfadadas, pero no fue hasta varias horas más tarde que Albert entró en el tipi.

Candy lo estaba esperando, rodeándose las piernas con los brazos, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas. Al verlo, levantó la cabeza inmediatamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó sin acordarse de que no estaban solos.

Albert miró a sus sobrinos a la luz del fuego que Vestido Corto había encendido para no pasar frío durante la noche.

—Te dije que durmieras.

—No podía dormir, no hasta saber qué han decidido.

La boca de Albert se curvó en una discreta sonrisa.

—El que Lucha con el Oso ha pedido el doble de caballos y de dinero, pero finalmente ha accedido a ayudar. Mañana mismo saldrán emisarios a preguntar por Susana entre las tribus vecinas.

Candy inclinó la cabeza. Un sollozo se le quedó atascado en la garganta. Pasó más de un minuto antes de que pudiera darle las gracias.

—Dámelas cuando tu hermana esté a salvo —replicó Albert. Sonaba cansado. Al levantar la cabeza, vio que se estaba quitando los pantalones—. Duerme, Candy. Hoy ya no podemos hacer nada más.

Tenía razón. Agotada, se tumbó y se cubrió con una piel de búfalo.

—No, así no, princesa. Quítate la ropa.

Candy se volvió hacia él, insegura.

—A Kwasutu le extrañará que te metas en mi cama vestida.

—¿Qué..., qué me pongo?

La sonrisa irónica de Albert le dio la respuesta que se temía, pero no tenía fuerzas para discutir. Si dormir desnuda con su esposo era el precio que debía pagar por seguir las costumbres comanches, lo haría.

Cubriéndose con una manta, se quitó los mocasines, los pantalones y finalmente el vestido. Sabía que Albert estaba esperando a que acabara, pero se resistió a mirarlo porque imaginaba que estaba totalmente desnudo.

Cuando acabó, volvió a tumbarse en el camastro y se quedó muy quieta. En silencio, Albert se acostó a su lado y los cubrió a ambos con las pieles.

Sin una palabra, hizo que se volviera de lado y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. La espalda le quedó pegada a su pecho.

Candy ahogó una exclamación. Su piel suave estaba caliente como un horno y su miembro duro y palpitante parecía querer abrirse camino entre sus nalgas.

—Relájate, princesa —murmuró, haciéndole cosquillas en el oído con su aliento cálido—. Ya te dije que estabas a salvo conmigo. Duérmete.

Candy cerró los ojos. Albert no pensaba reclamar sus derechos conyugales esa noche. Le había dicho que no le haría el amor hasta que no acabara esa pesadilla y era un hombre de palabra, aunque su cuerpo lo estuviera pidiendo a gritos y el de Candy empezara a sentir los mismos deseos.

Ella soltó el aire lentamente, tratando de relajarse. Albert le había prometido que estaría a salvo a su lado. El problema era que ya no deseaba estar a salvo.

Sentía el calor de Albert rodeándola, abrasándola, olía su intenso aroma masculino. Su grueso miembro le presionaba las nalgas descaradamente, anidando entre sus muslos. El pulso de Candy se aceleró mientras el deseo se le instalaba en las entrañas.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se preguntó si Albert podría tomarla desde atrás, como un semental haría con una yegua. ¿Cómo sería notarlo embistiéndola desde atrás? Si se movía sólo un poco...

Casi sin respirar, se movió, apretándose contra él y su maravilloso calor.

Ese movimiento causó estragos en el control de Albert. Tener a Candy desnuda e inquieta entre sus brazos ya era bastante tortura, pero si empezaba a ondularse contra él, no iba a poder soportarlo.

Estaba excitada, eso era obvio. Y consciente o inconscientemente, estaba tratando de excitarlo a él.

Albert apretó los dientes con decisión. No caería en sus provocaciones. Para Candy todo era un juego. Estaba comprobando el poder que tenía sobre él, tirando de sus cuerdas como hacía con todas las marionetas que se consideraban sus pretendientes. Aunque su cuerpo delatara sus más íntimos deseos, no le daría la satisfacción de seguirle el juego.

Lo que sí podía hacer era hacerle probar su propia medicina.

Cuando ella volvió a acariciarlo íntimamente con su sedoso trasero, Albert ahuecó la mano y le agarró un pecho.

Ella, muy rígida, ahogó una exclamación que resonó en el silencio del tipi.

El pezón se le contrajo inmediatamente y Albert encontró un gran placer en acariciarlo con el pulgar. Lo acarició, suavemente primero, con más fuerza después, hasta que el pecho de Candy se apretó contra su mano como si tuviera voluntad propia.

—¿Te gusta, princesa?

Su respuesta fue un gemido apagado, casi inaudible.

—¿Candy? Tienes que decirme si te gusta o no —le susurró al oído, con la voz ronca.

—Sí..., Albert..., sí.

Le costaba hablar. Casi no podía pensar. Los largos y atrevidos dedos de Albert no dejaban de martirizarle los pezones, masajeándolos, apretándolos, tirando de ellos, hasta que a Candy le pareció que iban a arder. Palpitaban y pedían a gritos ser acariciados.

Bajando los brazos hasta su cintura, Albert la abrazó, acercándola a su cuerpo. Candy se estremeció. El firme pecho de su esposo era como un muro ardiente, tan ardiente como sus potentes muslos de jinete o la vara dura como el granito que se alzaba entre ellos.

Pero su mano no se detuvo allí. Candy aspiró hondo y contuvo el aliento cuando la mano de Albert se deslizó sobre su vientre hasta encontrar el suave montículo de vello entre sus piernas. Ni siquiera entonces tuvo suficiente. Los dedos siguieron buscando hasta encontrar la humedad que nacía de su interior.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba húmeda.

—¿Te excita que te haga esto, princesa? ¿Te gusta que te toque aquí? —preguntó, pasándole el dedo sobre los suaves pliegues.

Una oleada de deseo la recorrió de arriba abajo. Sí, la excitaba mucho. Estaba en llamas. Tenía todo el cuerpo encendido. Quería que Albert la acariciara, la tocara allí.

Cuando él le separó los pliegues con los dedos, arqueó las caderas febrilmente.

—¿Así? ¿Te gusta así, Candy? —lo oyó preguntar, como si estuviera muy lejos.

Gimiendo como respuesta, apretó las manos mientras los dedos de Albert la provocaban, deslizándose en su interior, retirándose, moviéndose lentamente dentro y fuera. Candy tembló ante el dulce asalto, la exquisita tortura.

—¿Me deseas, princesa? —preguntó Albert, gruñendo suavemente.

Sí, lo deseaba. Lo deseaba a rabiar. Y ella era la primera sorprendida.

—Sí —respondió con la voz ronca.

—Bien.

Albert retiró los dedos bruscamente de entre sus piernas y le propinó una condescendiente palmadita en el trasero. No pensaba darle a su cuerpo el alivio que tanto ansiaba. Soltándola, se volvió de espaldas en el camastro.

—¿Albert? —lo llamó ella, sorprendida, temblorosa, apoyándose en un codo.

—Duérmete, princesa.

—¿Que me duerma? ¿Esperas que me duerma ahora?

Albert sonrió tristemente en la oscuridad.

—Ahora ya sabes cómo me siento yo todo el tiempo. Te he dejado insatisfecha, como me dejas tú cada día.

En el asombrado silencio que siguió, a Albert le pareció notar que los ojos verdes de su esposa se le clavaban furiosos en la espalda. Pasó un buen rato antes de que ella se dejara caer con rabia en el camastro.

Albert se encogió de hombros. Que sufriera un poco. No le haría daño. Y ya iba siendo hora de que se enterara de lo que era desear a alguien tanto que uno no pudiera conciliar el sueño. Tal vez así lo pensaría dos veces antes de ir provocándolo.

No le daría lo que deseaba, pero tampoco tomaría lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos. Los dos pasarían la noche frustrados.

No volvería a ponerle la mano encima aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

**Continuara…**


End file.
